Lupus Cor
by MoHowl
Summary: A former student returns to Hogwarts as a teacher's assistant. There something about him that Harry can not understand, and he wants to find out what it is. Harry Potter x OMC Yaoi OOtP-centered
1. Meetings and Greetings

"Mr. Creary,

Thank you for responding to our request.

We greatly appreciate your choosing to returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. You will be the assistant to the faculty and help the students with

their subjects. Your arrival is greatly anticipated. A member of the faculty will show

your quarters when you arrive at the School.

Thank you again for applying to the job.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry."

I rolled my eyes at the letter. It was the Minister of Magic who decided I should return to Hogwarts to gain more knowledge of the wizarding world, not me. I think he did it because I was raised by Muggles. If it had been my choice, I would not be on the Hogwarts Express heading back to my old school. Instead, I'd probably be in Romania studying dragons or somewhere in Africa learning about a new species of magical bird.

A rancid scent invaded my personal space. I wrinkled my nose and shoved the letter into my beat up Muggle backpack that sat on the cushiony seat bedside me. My unfastened black cloak swirled around my legs when I stood up. I flung open the compartment door, nose burning, and stepped out. The smell was worse in the corridor; to my annoyance it was soaking into my blue jeans and dark red shirt.

Two compartments down, a pretty black-haired girl was hurrying away from a door. My nostrils flared when she passed me, but the scent was not coming from her. I rushed over and opened the door, instantly regretting it as the stench became unbearable to the extreme. Four teenagers, all younger than me, were in the compartment and all were covered in a sticky green substance. It looked as if a troll or giant had sneezed in the small space. Under the green gunk I recognized three of the teens as Gryffindors: the forget Neville Longbottom who was holding onto a stunted-looking cactus in a pot; the red-haired Ginny Weasley, looking more mature than the last time I saw her; and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The silvery-blonde haired girl sitting next to Ginny was a stranger to me, but from the colors on her tie she was a Ravenclaw.

"What the hell is that stench?" I growled, baring my long, inhuman canines.

Neville looked like he was about to wet himself as he held up his disturbing-looking plant.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "You can't just poke the mimble, Neville." I withdrew my wand from its leather sheath strapped to my thigh and mumbled, " _Scourgify_."

All four let out sighs of relief to have the green syrup removed. To my own relief, my clothes were also free of the stench.

"How did you know it was a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_?" Ginny looked intrigued.

"I graduated two years ago," I answered, returning my wand to its case. "It was a question on the Herbology NEWT."

"You graduated?" Ginny's gentle brown eyes sparkled with interest. "Why have you come back?"

"He's returning to teach," said the Ravenclaw, misty blue eyes peering over her upside-down magazine. "Aren't you?"

I nodded. This Ravenclaw was living up to her House's reputation. "I'm returning as a teacher's assistant. Hopefully I'll get to help Snape a lot; he was one of my favorite teachers." An image of the greasy-haired dungeon bat flashed through my mind. "I think I was the only Gryffindor who's guts he didn't hate."

Neville shivered with fear. "He terrifies me."

I motioned to the seat Ginny and the Ravenclaw were perched on. Ginny grinned and scooted over so I could sit beside her. "Thank you," I said with a soft smile to which Ginny turned as red as her hair. I looked across at Neville; Harry seemed astonished that I was ignoring him. He may have saved many lives, but I'm not one to hero-worship. "Now, why does he scare you?"

When Neville hesitate, I chuckled low in my throat. "I'm not going to make fun of you, Neville."

His eyes widened a bit as if he wasn't used to having help willingly offered to him. "H-he always stands near me, says hurtful things and threatens to use the potions on my toad." A lumpy brown-green head poked out from under Neville's seat. "He never offers any advice."

"Snape can be a pain in the ass." I leaned forward and lowered my hand to the floor. "He doesn't really want to hurt your pet." The toad hopped out of hiding and onto my hand. "Snape won't really use potions on students because he doesn't want to cause too much damage. Permanently damaged, I mean." I sat up and stroked the toad's head with my forefinger; he made a happy chirping sound. "Besides, toads have a natural resisitance to most potions. Next time Snape wants to use your toad, let him. You are showing that you are not scared of losing your toad - because he won't be hurt - and it also shows Snape that you are willing to participate. You have a very adventurous toad," I added, handing the toad to Neville. "He may enjoy the potion-testing much more than being stuffed in a pocket."

Neville looked from me to his calmed toad. "Th-Thank you."

"Snape really doesn't want to hurt us?" asked Ginny, still blushing and looking as if she had been listening intently.

"I was one of his favorite students. You'll learn a thing or two by your sixth year." I absentmindedly tugged on the hem of my shirt. "But honestly, he's doesnt want to hurt you."

"He hates me the most," said Harry. His voice was quiet but something told me he could be loud when angered. "He only sees my father in me."

I looked into his emerald eyes with my acid orbs. "James Potter? Gods, I heard so much about him. He was worse than those twins, you brothers," I said with a glance at Ginny. "I guess he is too narrow-minded to see you as you."

"I think he is right." Two people entered the compartment: a girl with bushy brunette hair and carrying a very big, very fluffy orange cat, and Ginny's older brother Ron who was holding a cage that held a very tiny owl. It was Hermione who had spoken, a smile on her pretty face.

I stood and offered her my seat, which she took gratefully, cuddling the cat close to her. "So you two made prefect?" I noticed the badges pinned to the front of their robes.

Ron nodded and put his owl's cage in the baggage hold above our heads before turning and puffing out his chest proudly. "That's right. Were you a prefect?"

"Nah." I shook my head. "I didn't need a shiny badge to be a dick."

Ginny giggled loudly and Luna let out a small snort. Ron deflated a bit and took the seat between Neville adn Harry, who were amused with my vocabulary. Hermione did not seeem as impressed, but I could see that she was trying to hide a smile.

"Who are the other prefects?" I leaned against the closed door. "Anyone interesting?"

"Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw."

"Padma? Interesting name."

Hermione's face fell into a scowl that did not fit her. "And that cow Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy; they're Slytherin's prefects."

"They let that brat become a prefect?" I bared my long canines. "He'll abuse his power within an hour of being on the school's grounds." I've had my share of dealing wiht the Malfoys; almost all of them were power-hungry assholes. "He'd better watch where he steps."

Six pairs of eyes focused on my back as I left their compartment. I could feel my blood beginning to boil, scorching my veins. My rage was directed at toward the Malfoys, not the teens. Red sliced into my vision and swirled inward as I re-entered my compartment. I snatched up my bag and dumped the contents out onto the seat. A silver bottle full of dark liquid was among the litter. I grabbed it, pulled the stopper and swiftly drank two mouthfuls of the musky liquid. My rage was instantly dimmed by the cold concoction. I barely had time to re-cork the bottle before I collapsed on the opposite seat.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc**

The only thing I hated worse than having a detention when I was attending school was getting off on the platform at the beginning of the year. It was always chaotic. Students were everywhere: first years darting around like confused ants while the older students were yelling over each other. Cats screeching challenges, owls hooting dolefuly. My ears were on the verge of ripping away from my head and running away. I pushed my way to the edge of the crowd and headed to the coaches.

The thestral harnessed to the coach I hopped into turned its scaly head to look at me. I clicked my tongue in greeting. The thestrals were a facinating breed of reptilian horses, but it pains me to know that they have such a bad reputation.

Voices drifted toward me on the cold wind, and several second years and a third year approached my coach. They had been chatting like excited sparrows until they caught sight of me.

"Excuse me?" The third year, a girl with green eyes and brunette hair, looked shyly up at me. "May we join you?"

I nodded, allowing a soft smile to show. "Of course," I said. "We're going to the same place so I don't see why not."

The weary faces brightened significantly and the students climbed into the coach. They sat close together, even though now they knew I was at least a bit friendly.

"Are you a student?" asked one of the second year, his voice squeaky. I briefly wondered if my voice was that high-pitched at some point.

"I graduated two years ago," I replied. "I'm coming back as a teacher's assistant."

The two girls giggled; I seem to have a charming effect on the female students. The three boys exchanged glances then the 'leader' looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You're not going to be taking points away from us, are you?"

I shook my head. "It's up to the Headmaster whether I get that privilege or not. But you're not doing anything wrong so why would I want to take points away?"

That seemed to settle his nerves, and we were exchanging jokes by the time we reached the castle.

Hopefully it will be a good year.


	2. Toad and Spying

**Welcome to the second chapter to** _ **Lupus Cor**_ **. I forget to mention in the first chapter that I do not own** _ **Harry Potter**_ **or the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, one of my favorite authors. I recently completed my 'South Park' story** _ **The Goth's Mute**_ **' and decided to bounce to a different setting.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

My stomach rumbled as I took my seat at the staff table. Somehow I ended up between Snape, who looked like he had been sucking on lemons, and McGonagall's empty chair. Not that I minded since they had been my favorite teachers when I was a student. But where is the damn food?

"Welcome back, Talis," Snape drawled from my left. "Hopefully you've learned how to behave since you graduated." His black eyes glittered from the light given off by the hundreds of candles above us.

"That depends." I smirked at the Potions Master. "Are you still an old bat brewing potions in your lair?" A faint glimmer of warmth shone in his dark eyes for a few seconds, and I let out a small snort of laughter. "So who's the pink pumpkin?" I askd with a nod at the woman at the end of the table. She looked as if someone dunked her in a cauldron of pink paint.

Snape glanced over his shoulder at the squat toady woman. "She works for the Ministry; her name is Dolores Umbridge."

I wrinkleld my nose at her pink cardigan. "Couldn't she have picked a better color?"

"Pink isn't going to kill you."

"It almost did," I grumbled. "Remember that pink potion that exploded next to me in my fifth year?"

Snape's face sparked with mild amusement. Clearly he remembered the incident.

"Do you remember what happened?" I pressed. "I ended up in the Hospital Wing for a month because my skin was melting."

"Poppy healed you, didn't she?"

"Hmph."

The doors to the Entrance Hall oopened and the older students went quiet as the first-year students walked in. I could understand their fear, though it's been years since my own Sorting. That evening I had refused to let go of Blue Jacobs, whom had entered Hogwarts as my friend and departed as my enemy.

McGonagall appeared from a side door with an old stool and the Sorting Hat in hand. She set the objects down between the staff table and the students.

I looked around as the Sorting Hat began to sing its song of the year. A tight knot of Slytherins caught my attention. The blonde-haired Draco Malfoy was in the center of it; he and his group kept glancing across at the Gryffindor table. They're up to no good. I guess I have my work cut out for me. I cast my eyes onto the other three tables. The Hufflepuffs were listening intently like they always do. The Ravenclaws seemed as if they were trying to decifer the Sorting Hat's song; they did the same thing when I was in school. And the Gryffindors looked as if something was bothering them.

A unique pair of emerald eyes caught my gaze.

Harry was in a cluster made up of the Weasleys who were in school, Neville, Hermione and a few others. He didn't look thrilled as he listened to the Hat. I held his gaze for several heartbeats until he looked away. My heart thumped against my ribs and for some reason I felt disappointed.

The Hat was done singing before I could finish my visual sweep of the room. I applauded politely with the rest of the school but zoned out when McGonagall and the Hat sorted the new students.

"Who will you be pestering first, Creary?"

I glanced at Snape. "Not sure," I replied in a low tone. "You or Minerva, I guess."

"Do you think you're allowed in the dungeons? You managed to blow up Room Three."

"I was a fourth year! I've grown up since then."

"We'll see," Snape said with a smirk.

"Yes, we will."

The Sorting lasted longer than usual; my guess was that the Hat was being extra careful this year. When all the new students were settled down at the appropriate table, McGonagall took the stool and Hat back through the side door. My stomach gave out another unpleasant growl of angry hunger as Dumbledore stood up from his seat. He stretched his arms out as if he was trying to embrace the entire room and grinned happily.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new students!" he said, his smile getting broader. "To our old students, welcome back! There are several important things of which I must inform you, but first we must please our gumbling tummies!" He sat down, and, as if on cue, the delicious food appeared on the tables.

My mouth watered. It's been ages since I've had such a decent meal. I didn't hesitate to load my plate with a stack of buttered potatoes, green beans and steak. McGonagall joined us a few minutes later, and all I could do was nod a greeting because my mouth was stuffed with awesome food.

Within thirty or so minutes the room was filled to the brim with joyful chattering and sighs of contentment. The food cleared away, but the atmosphere didn't change. For the first time in two years I felt at home and completely full. I leaned back in my chair, enjoying the feeling of my stomach pressing against my jeans. I wondered who was going to show me my quarters once Dumbledore was done giving the start of the year annoucemetnts.

The Headmaster once again rose to his feet, his magnificent beard glimmering in the candles' light. "Now that we have answered the call for food from our bellies, I ask for a few more moments before you go to your dormitories and to your warm beds. First year students, please take note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds for all students. Hopefully some of our older students will remember this as well."

Was he looking at Gryffindor?

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors, especially between classes. There are several more things that shall not be done; the whole list can be found on his office door."

I rolled my eyes. That old man is allows trying to ban one thing or another in this school. But no one but the strictest students will listen to him. I can't even remember how many times I got caught doing magic in the corridors.

"There will be a few changes to the staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Grubbly-Plank nodded her head to the poliite applause.

"A former student of ours has agreed to return as a teacher's assistant and will be helping out in the classrooms. He may appear a bit wild, but, I assure you, he is harmless." He smiled at me, and I could feel every eye in the room focus on me. "Welcome back, Mr. Creary."

Applause, a bit louder than Grubbly-Plank's, filled the room. I lifted my hand in a wave to the students, trying but failing at hiding my smile.

Dumbledore continued once the applause faded. "And we are happy to introduce Professor Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The clapping had dulled down quite a bit, but the students knew better than to completely ignore a new staff member.

I glanced at Umbridge to see how she was handling such a low welcome. To my surprise, she had a grin on her face that seemed to be bordering on the edge of dangerous. I didn't like it. There's something about this woman that set me on edge. I watched as she made a tiny, girly coughing sound just as Dumbledore was beginning to mention Quidditch tryouts. If I hadn't have seen her do it, I doubt I would have noticed. But Dumbledore did and turned his blue eyes to her; I couldn't tell if he was surprised or upset at being interrupted. As far as I know, no one has ever cut in during Dumbledore's beginning of the year announcements.

The Headmaster sat down and looked at the toad-like woman. There was a guarded interest in his eyes.

I tried my best to hide my scowl as the Ministry woman rose to her feet and stepped out from behind the sstaff table. I clenched my hands into tight fists. My rage was starting to build, but a warning look shot at me from Dumbledore behind Umbridge's back cooled it to a tolerable simmer.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for such kind, welcoming words." Her voice sounded like someone had given her too much sugar then forced her to be quiet once she was having a sugar-high. It was high-pitched, girly, and made me want to throttle her. This woman gave another little cough; disgust and annoyance flashed through the faces of the older students. The younger students appeared to not know if they should be paying close attention or to brush off her welcoming tone like their housemates.

"I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts! And I'm so glad to see such happy little faces smiling at me."

What the hell? Did she think the students were toddlers? I know several who could jinx her into something more horrid than what she is now.

"I hope we'll become great friends as we learn from each other over the year!" She cleared her throat with that idiotic cough before continuing. "The Minister has always known that the education of young witches and wizards is a great importance." Her voice had lost the little girl tone. It was more like the business tones I heard all the time at the Ministry. "These unique techniques must to learned in with careful instruction, and must be passed down by each generation unless we want to lose them forever. This wonderous, magical treasure created by our ancestors must be protected and restored by those who have been selected to teach it." With a small twirl, she turned to the staff table and gave a very unpleasant bow. She turned back to the student body and continued on with her speech.

I leaned over to Snape and grumbled, "Is this chick for real?"

"I hardly think she is a chicken, Creary," he muttered, eyes fixed on Umbridge.

"I know that," I retorted with a roll of my eyes. "I meant, why is she here? It sounds like the Ministry is trying to weasel it's way into the school."

"That's exactly what's happening," said McGonagall from my other side. "Now sit still annd be quiet. You need to set an example for the students, even if you're _pretending_ to listen."

"Minerva pretending to listen to an official. That's a new one," I murmured to myself, just loud enough for her to hear me. I settled back in my seat and listened to the droning of the toad, though her words were mashing together.

". . . preserve what out to be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and punish those who need to be punished." Umbridge smiled brightly at the students then returned to her seat. Dumbledore clapped poiltely, but the students did not join in. I think they fell asleep or something.

I could tell be the slight twitch of his eye that Dumbledore was a bit irritated but he made the announcement of the Quidditch tryouts then dismissed the student. There was a great deal of scraping as the benches at the tables were pushed back, then chattering and footsteps echoed loudly as the students made for the doors.

Several of the professors, including Umbridge left once the students had filed out of the Great Hall. But Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and myself stayed behind. Once everone was out of the room, I turned to my former professors.

"What the he-"

"Language, Creary!" Minerva shut me up with a heated glare. I guess she remembered my colorful mouth from when I was her student.

I cleared my throat. "I meant to say, what is going on this year? Why is this woman in Hogwarts?"

"She was approved by the Minister," Severus said, folding his arms over his chest. "Apparently no one else was qualified for the job of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was an anger in his tones, and I remembered how much he wanted to teach the subject.

"You must put grudges aside, Severus." Dumbledore looked upon each of us with his blue eyes. "It is true that Professor Umbridge was appointed by the Ministry of Magic. I guessed they thought I was a pompous old flutter-bat who could not select a proper Dark Arts teacher. I am not sure what this woman is capable of, my friends. Minerva, Severus, continue teaching as if nothing is wrong. We are professors of a school and must remember our places here."

Minerva nodded, her lips in a thin line. Severus just looked at the Headmaster with eyes that glittered with annoyance.

"Talis."

I focused my acid eyes on Dumbledore. "Yes, sir?"

His serious face lit up with a smile.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and thank you for returning." His blue eyes twinkled. "Be on your best behavior while you are helping out around here. You will be attending Professor Umbridge's class with the fifth years tomorrow." He glanced at the door then added in a low whisper, "Be careful, Talis. This woman. . . The Ministry appointed her for a reason. We need to find out why."

I nodded.

"Wonderful!" Dumbeldore's voice bounced back to its normal cheerfulness. "Minerva will show you to your quarters. Good night."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

"Here is where you'll be staying, Talis."

Minerva had lead me to a door that was on the same floor as the Gryffindor portrait entrance. The door was concealed by a portrait of a big grey wolf basking in the moonlight; it lifted its magnificent head and looked at me with deep amber eyes. Something about it was familiar.

"You can set your own password," MInerva continued. "And before you ask, this painting wanted to be placed here."

"It's okay with me," I replied. "I like it."

"Everything should be in there. I believe you will be assisting me some time soon, but tomorrow you will be assisting Professor Umbridge. I suggest you get some sleep. Good-night, Talis."

"Pleasent dreams, Minerva," I said as she walked away. I turned to the painting of the wolf; it had sat up when I had bid the Transfiguration teacher good-night. Now it was looking at me with soulful amber eyes which was unusual for a painting. "How do I set the password.?"

The wolf held up a heavy paw and seemed to be pressing it against the surface of the painting. "Place your hand on my paw." Its voice was low and gentle which told me it was a female.

I glanced at my hand then hesitantly did as the wolf said. A warm feeling pulsed through my palm to the tips of my fingers.

"Say your password."

What should I say for a password? I glanced around the corridor for a hint, but everything was recognizable.

"Choose from your heart."

My heart?

" _Lupus cor_." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Excellent." The wolf dropped her paw and her portrait smung open to reveal a rectangular opening in the wall.

I stepped through the portrait hole into my new room. For a heartbeat I was swept back into a distant memory, but it was gone in a flash. The sitting room was furnished with a chair and sofa made from dark polished oak and cushions in variour shades of green. A cheerful fire was burning in a circular pit with a stone hearth. Shelves stuffed with books on magical creatures and the arts lined one of the walls. Two oak doors told me there were at least two other rooms. I opened the one on the wall opposite the bookshelf; it was the bathroom, which had been completely clean and stocked with toiletries.

The other door was my bedroom. The bedframe, closet and desk were made of the same polished oak as the furniture in the sitting room. Writing supplies were set neatly on the desk; the black bedding was crisp and clean; and the closet was filled with my clothes. The walls had been painted to resemble a forest. I half expected a deer to stroll out from among the trees.

A smaller bathroom was attached to my bedroom. I stripped off my clothes until I was in my boxers, avoiding the full length mirror that was hung on the wall by the claw-footed bathtub. I returned to my room, feeling fatigued. It has been a long day and my blankets were warm.

I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 _ **Lupus cor**_ **is Latin for "Wolf Heart."**


	3. Umbridge and Truth

It was around eight o'clock when I left my quarters for breakfast. I had dressed myself in a fresh pair of jeans, a shirt as green as my eyes, and an assorment of black rubber bracelets. I wished the wolf in the portrait a good day, which she seemed to enjoy very much, and followed a group of fourth- and third-year students down to the Great Hall.

The majority of the school was in the giant room. The older students were hungrily scarfing down cereal and waffles and such, while the first years looked too nervous to eat. I glanced at my seat at the staff table. It looked inviting, but something inside me wanted to have some mental stimulation. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down near the end where there were not so many students. I was creating a small pile or pancakes and sausage on my plate when several people plopped down near me.

"Aren't you supposed to be eating at the staff table?" Hermione looked from me to my chair and back. "Won't you get in trouble for sitting with us?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "If I'm going to be with you guys in your classes, I think it's okay for me to sit here." I cut my pancakes expertly then took a bite. "Beside," I added when I swallowed, "I am a former Gryffindor." A low rumble of thunder shook the room. "Damn, enchanted ceiling." I shot a glare at the cloudy sky. "So when are you guys holding tryouts for a new Keeper?" I asked Harry.

His emerald eyes widened a bit; I guess he didn't expect me to address him. "This Friday. Angelina Johnson is our new Captain."

"She's a fair-mindded person," I muttered around another bite of pancake.

There was a whooshing sound above our heads as hundreds of owls of all colors, shapes, and size flew in. A particularly heavy owl soared over my head and sent a cascade of rain droplet on my head. I snarled at the bird but it was already at its owner. It must be raining.

A barn owl brought Hermione a _Daily Prophet_ , which she promptly disappeared behind as soon as she paid the owl. Ron, Harry and I had just finished eating when she closed it with a huff. "There's absolutely nothing in here. Nothing on Dumbledore or you," she muttered to Harry.

"May I ask, Mr. Creary, why you are sitting with the students, instead of at the staff table?" McGonagall appeared behind me, clutching a large stack of student schedules.

"I thought I'd get my fill of chatter before becoming subdued by the observing of students and seriousness of being a teacher's help." I tried to sound as serious as possible, but my smile slipped through.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and swatted me on the head with a schedule, which she handed to Ron. "You will never change, Creary." There was warmth in her words. She gave the students seated around me their schedules. "Don't make a habit of it. You are still a teacher's assistant and must act like one."

I raised my hand in a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"You've got to teach me how to do that," said Harry as McGonagall walked away.

"Which part? Make her smile or get hit with a piece of paper?"

Harry smiled brightly at me, but it turned into a frown when he looked at his schedule. Ron had a look of sheer horror on his freckled face. Hermione was the only one who looked calm as she studied the piece of parchment McGonagall gave her.

Ron let out a low groan. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't think I can handle Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day."

"You can buy one of your brothers' Skiving Snackboxes," Harry suggested.

The Weasley twins popped up out of nowhere, something I got used to when they started Hogwarts. So they created. . . Skiving Snackboxes? Sounds interesting.

"We are here to provide our services," said Fred.

"But we will only do it for a price," said George.

I smirked at the red-headed twins.

"We can give you a Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you want." Fred looked at his younger brother's schedule and winced.

Ron narrowed his eyes and took back his schedule. "Why is it cheap?"

"We haven't created an antidote yet, so you kind of shrivel up from bloodloss," answered George. "Maybe I should sneak one into Snape's evening meal."

I shook my head, amused. "There's not a drop of blood in his body, just potion."

"Fair point." Fred grinned at me. "It's great to have you back." His smile fell a bit into a weary one. "You're not. . .uh. . . gonna tell anyone about the Snack boxes are you? I mean, you're not going to take away points or anything?"

"I'm not sure if I have that power," I admitted. "But these things are a work of genius so why would I report it?"

The twins' faces nearly cracked under the pressure of their grins.

"Well, I got to get going." I pulled myself to my feet, brushing crumbs from my shirt. Why I didn't fasten my cloak is beyond me. "I'm overseeing Umbridge's class with the fifth years today, and I am so fuckin' excited."

"Sarcasm is a dirty language, Talis," said George.

I smirked at the twin. "Wash out my mouth, Mother."

George adn Fred collapsed into a fit of laghter with Ron soon joining them. Hermione did not look amused, but Harry did. I bid them a good day then left feeling lighter than I have in years.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

I set my supplies - jar of ink, several pieces of parchment, quill - on the desk I believed was to be mine. It was smaller than the teacher's but bigger than the students'. Umbridge was standing before her desk, casting suspicious glances at me whenever she thought I wasn't paying attention. She was still wearing that damned pink cardigan and had added a little black bow to her attire. I thought it looked like a fly that had unwisely decided to light upon a pink toad. I was half tempted to tell her that, but I didn't want to spoil my first day as an assistant by being a wise-ass.

The bell rang, echoing throughout the castle and hurting my ears just as it had when I was a student. The door opened with a small squeak, and the students filed in. They didn't look too happy to be in an unfamiliar teacher's territory. Some of them look relieved when they noticed me sitting at the front of their desks. I gave a smal encouraging smile and a few returned it.

When all the students were seated, Umbridge greeted them as if they were toddlers. Few students returned her greeting; I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were along the others who didn't speak.

"That simply won't do!" Umbridge looked around at the student with a broad smile on her even broader face. "When I say 'Good afternoon, class,' I would like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'" She turned to me. "I would like you to return the greeting as well, Mr. Creary."

I raised an eyebrow. "I am not a student, Professor."

"My dear, I believe you are in my classroom to assist me. And I would like you to greet me with the students." There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, but I wasn't going to be bullied by a Ministry-approved official.

"My dear Professor, I believe I was hired by Professor Dumbledore, not you." I blinked my eyes innocently and smiled sweetly, knowing fully well that my fangs were glinting. "I will not be treated like your students or like your pet, ma'am."

Umbridge's smug grin fell into a scowl more befitting of her face, but her smile was back in a blink. She turned back to the students and made them greet her.

"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Her simpering tone had returned; I wasn't the only one to grimace. "Wands away, please, and quills out." She opened her bag, which was as pink as her cardigan, and withdrew a rather short wand. I wanted to say something like 'Let's compare sizes.' or something stupid like that. She tapped the blackboard with the tip of her wand. The words "Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles" appeared at once.

"When I applied to this post, I became aware that this subject has been fragmented and disrupted. The unforunate changing of teachers, including the ones whom did not follow a Ministry-approved curriculum, has dropped you below the expected level for students who have entered their O.W.L. year."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I bet she was appointed because she was only one who would thoroughly kiss the Minister's ass.

"We will be learning defensive magic through a carefully constructed, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course. Please copy the following." The aims for the course appeared under the first set of lettering. "And, Mr. Creary, this will be an excellent time for you to reintroduce yourself to these arts in a safe, practical way."

"I believe remember everything my teachers in this subject have taught me, Professor. I do not need to be taught something I already know."

I could hear a few quiet snickers from the students, but Umbridge did not look pleased at being challenged. "Maybe I should have a word with the Headmaster."

"Professor, he will tell you exactly what I have just said."

I knew she would have given me a detention if I had been a student. Her annoyance was evident when she addressed the class. "I believe everyone has a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard, correct?"

I fought down the urge to roll my eyes as the toady woman made the students answer her like some kind of parrots. Then she ordered them to read the first chapter of the book. I glanced up at the ceiling - someone needs to do some dusting - when Umbridge said out of the blue, "Did you want to ask something about the book?"

"Not about the book," said Hermione's voice. I looked at her and noticed she was massaging her wrist. "It's about your course aims."

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

Umbridge's tone darken a bit. "Miss Granger, I believe the course aims are quite clear if you read them thoroughly."

"I did read them, but there's nothing in the aims about using spells."

I glanced at the blackboard. Hermione was right. There was absolutely nothing about using spells to defend yourself. When I was a student, I had my wand out everyday in this class, whether was practicing a spell or trying to weasel in some fun.

"Why would you need to use spells, when you are in a safe classroom? I hope, Miss Granger, that you do not believe you will be attacked in here?"

Ron flared up beside Hermione. "We're not going to use magic?!"

"I must insist that students raise their hands if they want to talk." Her smile grew more venomous when she turned back to Hermione, who had her hand in the air. "Did you need to ask somehing else?"

"Yes, Professor. Isn't the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained education professional, Miss Granger? I do not believe so. Therefore I do not believe you are qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards and witches who are more qualified, older, and wiser than a fifth year students have created this new program. This is how you can learn to use spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Students in every corner of the room began a protest that burned my ears. Umbridge was getting more and more irritated by the second. Maybe Dumbledore should have warned the students about the way this woman taught, unless even he did not have the power to make her teach a certain way. Maybe the Ministry was more embedded in the school than any of us thought.

"Who do you think would attack children such as yourselves?" Umbridge's voice was sickly sweet, and I knew this toad was about to sprout fangs. My hand inched toward my wand still incased in its sheath strapped to my thigh.

"Maybe _Lord Voldemort_." Harry's voice was thick with anger.

I looked at the green-eyed teenager. Did he not know that he was only baiting Umbridge? I willed him to keep his mouth shut.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Upon hearing those words, I had to remind myself that I was not a Gryffindor anymore nor was I the one who was getting points docked.

"I want to make a few things quite clear. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned. This is a lie." She said the last four words as if trying to explain somehing to a five year old.

"It's not a lie!" Harry protested.

"Dentention, Mr. Potter!" I wanted to hex the smug look off her broad face. "Tomorrow. Five o'clock. My office." She sat down behind her desk and tented her fingers. "Now, the Minister would like you to know that you are not in any danger from any Dark wizard."

I wanted to growl 'Except you' but kept silent. I glanced at Harry; he looked as if he was about to burst like a stressed balloon.

Umbridge seemed to catch onto Harry's brewing anger. "If you are worried, please come and see me anytime outside of class," she said. "If someone is spreading lies about returned Dark wizards, I would like you to inform me at once. I am here to help you. I want to be your friend. Now, I want you to finish reading the first chapter of your book."

Harry rose to his feet, obviously ignoring my mental pleas for him to shut the hell up before he finishes digging his grave. "According to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own, huh?"

I raised the hand that was not clutching the handle of my wand and pinched the bridge of my nose. I remember Diggory. He was a good student, great maker of friends, and decent Quidditch player. His death had rocked Hogwarts to its core. No one, other than Harry, knew what happened to Cedric, but I know Harry would not murder a fellow student in cold blood.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge sounded like she was baiting Harry just as much as he was baiting her.

"It was murder," Harry ground out through gritted teeth.

A dark smile practically dripping with venom appeared on Umbrdige's face. She withdrew a brilliant pink notepad and a quill from a drawer in her desk. She scribbled something down then made a 'come htiher' motion with her finger at Harry. "Please take this to Professor McGonagall." Harry snatched up the note and turned to the door. "Mr. Creary, you will join him."

I rose to my feet, releasing my grip on my wand, and strolled over to teh teenager.

"All he did was sit there," Harry objected, glancing at me.

"He should have agreed with me," Umbridge replied in a too sweet voice. "Take him to the Head of Gryffindor, " she added, looking at me with beady eyes.

I nodded and followed Harry out into the hallway. Classes were in session so the corridors were deserted, except for the occasional ghost.

"You could have stood up to her, you know."

I arched an eyebrow and looked down at the younger teenager. "And how could I have done that?"

Narrowed green eyes glinted with anger and frustration. "You are an assitant to the teacher. You could have stopped her!"

"What good would it have done?" I asked evenly. "Just as you said, I am only an _assistant_ teacher. I do not have the power to tell a teacher what to do and what not to do." I stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. Harry halted about a yard from me and looked back. "Could you not see that she was baiting you? Honestly, Harry. She's from the Ministry; she knows she can get away with practically anything. And yet you allowed her to bait you."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "She has no right to say Cedric's death was an accident." He sighed heavily, as if trying to get a heavy weight off his shoulders. "No one believes me. That I saw Cedric get murdered by Voldemort. It was. . . It shouldn't have happened."

"If it means anything, I believe you."

Green eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. "What? Why didn't you say anything before?"

I shrugged. "I don't like to hero-worship people, but I do believe that Voldemort is back, Harry. I know he has the ability to kill people without feeling regret. And there has been a lot of odd goings on lately that seem to point toward the Dark wizard." I continued down the hall with Harry at my side. "Umbridge was appointed by the Ministry to 'teach' students that they will not be attacked, ever. I think it's complete bullshit."

Harry gave a small snort of laughter. Something about my colorful language makes these students laugh for some reason. We rounded a corner, and ran into the ghost most hated by the students and many of the staff, Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Well, if it isn't Potty Wee Potter and Fairy Creary!" Several of the inkpots he was juggling fell to the ground at our feet; I snarled as the ink splattered on my sneakers.

"What do you want, Peeves?" I growled the same moment Harry said, "Get out of it."

"Ooooh, is the Fairy getting angry at little ol' Peevsie?"

"Come on, Harry." I grabbed his sleeve and made him keep walking down the corridor. Unfortunately, Peeves decided we would be his victims for the moment.

"What's wrong, my Potty friend? Has Fairy Creary corrupted you? Seeing visions? Speaking in tonuges?" The poltergeist blew a wet raspberry.

"Leave us alone!" I barked as we went down a flight of stairs. Peeves slid down on the banister of the steps on his back, keeping in time with our steps.

" _Oh, Mr. Creary, it's been told that he's gay. Not just happy and joyful, but in_ that _way. He is with the Potty wee lad. Whom everyone believes is completely mad_!"

"Shut the hell up!" I reached for my wand, but a door opened up with a bang. McGonagall appeared with a frown on her face, looking very much displeased at my shouting.

"What is going on?" she demanded as Peeves zoomed away through a wall. "Potter, why aren't you in class? And why aren't you helping a teacher, Creary?"

"We were sent to you, Professor," I grumbled, glancing over my shoulder at the spot where Peeves disappeared; I knew there was a possibility that he would be listening in. But he was no where to be seen.

"What do you mean, sent to me?" McGonagall's eyes narrowed into slits, reminding me of the cat that she was.

Harry handed her the note Umbridge gave to him. McGonagall scanned it quickly behind her square glasses then motioned for the two of us to follow her into her study.

"Is this true?" she asked once we were seated in the squishy chairs before her desk. She sat down in his chair and set the note on the desk. Harry glanced at me, but I kept my eyes on my former professor. "That you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes." There was a timidness in the way that he answered that told me he didn't like getting on McGonagall's bad side.

"You called her a liar, to her face?"

"Yes."

"You said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned?"

"Yes."

"Is this true?" she repeated, looking at me. "Mr. Creary, did this happen while you were in the classroom."

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Have a cookie, Potter, Creary."

"Thank you." I picked up a Ginger Newt from the open tin on her desk. Harry followed suit, though he was more hesitant. I bit off the Newt's head so it would stop wriggling. "Umbridge's teaching abilites are questionable, Minerva." I knew I should not address her by her given name in the presence of a student, but what the hell. Beside, Dumbledore asked me to report to him or McGonagall about Umbridge. "She's using books as if they are some kind of lifeline. The only spells allowed in her classroom can only be performed by her." I glanced at Harry, but he was busy gnawing on his Newt. "She seems. . . sadistic."

"We can not do anything about her teaching techniques, Talis."

My given name caught Harry's attention, and out of the corner of my eye I could see him mouthing my name to himself, as if testing the word on his tongue.

"But you need to be careful when you are around her. Even you, Potter. Misbehavior in Professor Umbridge's classroom can result in more than the loss of points and detentions." She pinched the bridge of her nose for a second. "Use your common sense, Potter. We all know where she comes from and to whom she is reporting."

I jumped when the bell signalling the end of class chimed. I should have destroyed that thing in my seventh year to save future students like myself from a headache. A sound similar to thunder filled the castle. I wanted to clamp my hands over my ears.

McGonagall glanced at the pink piece of paper. "Professor Umbridge is giving you detention every evening this week starting tomorrow."

"But, Professor, can you-"

"No, I can't, Potter. She is your teacher and has the right to give you detention. Your first detention is tomorrow at five o'clock, and you will go to it."

Harry turned his green gaze to me. "Talis - Mr. Creary, can't you do-"

I shook my head reluctantly. "It's as Professor McGonagall said, Umbridge is your teacher. I am only an assistant teacher. The most I can do is give points or take away points from students." I glanced at McGonagall, and she nodded in confirmation. Yes, I got the power! "I'm sorry, Potter, but there's nothing I can do."

"But I was telling the truth." Harry narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Voldemort's back. You know it, Dumbeldore knows it, the Ministry knows it but they're hiding it."

"Potter! Do not speak his name!" McGonagall straightened her glasses. "This is about keeping your head down and your temper under control, not about truths and lies!" She rose to her feet, and Harry and I followed her example. "Have another cookie."

"Thank you," I said, taking another Ginger Newt. I noticed Harry didn't take one and nudged him with my elbow. He grumbled his thanks and took a cookie. McGonagall's face was strict but her eyes said she was happy Harry had taken a cookie. It meant that he was at least attempting to keep his temper under wraps.

"At the start-of-term feast, Umbridge made it perfectly clear that the Ministry is trying to interfere at the school. Tread carefully around Professor Umbridge, both of you."

I nodded and flashed a smile that showed off my long canines. "Don't worry, Professor. We'll stay out of trouble, even if I have to hogtie this one and lug him around." I could see amusement flicker in her eyes. "That's my warning, Potter," I said, looking at the younger teenager, who looked up at me with bright green eyes. "I've done it before, I'll do it again."

"Apparently you forgot the detention you got by doing that," McGonagall muttered before walking to the door. "Remember what I said, Potter: Tread carefully around Professor Umbridge."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

"Your first name is Talis?"

I nodded, glancing at the paintings on the corridor walls. I wonder if the wolf from the portrait guarding my door could visit other pictures. I didn't see her so I looked at Harry and his two friends. It was Hermione who asked the question.

"How do you pronounce it?" There was genuine curiousity in her voice.

"Ta-al-iss, and my last name is pronounced Crah-ear-ee." I smiled slightly. "You can not call me by my first name in the classroom; there you will address me as Mr. Creary, or Professor Creary if you want to give my ego a boost. But outside of class I don't mind if you call me by my given name."

Hermione giggled softly, and Ron flashed me a look that said he was jealous. "What class will you be helping out with tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about letting me help out with the Care of Magical Creatures class. I'm rather fond of magical animals."

Ron nodded as though satisfied with my answer and continued down the hall in comfortable silence. Hermione's eyes kept flicking towards Harry who was looking at the floor. Something told me that he was in for an earful when the trio returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. I returned to searching for the wolf. After several quiet minutes Harry finally spoke.

"Talis, what did Peeves mean?"

I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"The idiot called you a fairy. He asked is you had. . . corrupted me and said you were. . . gay."

"Um. . ." I paused, my opened cloak billowing around my ankles. I brought a hand up and slid my fingers through my hair. "Forgot about that." I looked at the trio of younger teenagers who had stopped a few feet ahead of me. They were looking at me with open curiousity. "I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass."

We stood there in an awkward silence until Ron broke it. "Is it true?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is it true that I'm gay? Yes." I looked down at the floor; it was shiny enough that I could see my reflection: a tall, slightly muscular nineteen year old wizard with short, spiky dark brunette hair complete with neon green bangs, face marred by a long scar that race downward from the left eyebrow to the chin, and acid green eyes. I wanted to curse the floor into a million pieces. "I've been able to keep it secret. So I didn't get hurt, you know? It's not easy being homosexual in a predominately heterosexual world." I touched my scar, tracing the puckered flesh with my fingertips. I looked up at the trio. "I am who I am, and I'm not going to change for anybody."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there in silence. I could not tell what was racing through their minds, and I probably didn't want to know. I walked past them and continued on my way to my quarters. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." I didn't hear footsteps following me. I decided that that was a good thing.

The wolf was waiting for me when I got to the portrait. " _Lupus cor_."

"I have one too," she said, then the portrait swung open.

I stepped into my sitting room and flopped down on the sofa, kicking my shoes into a corner. I draped my arm over my eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Methinks it has been a long day for you." The wolf's voice echoed throughout the quiet room. There must be a picture frame somewhere in the room that I had overlooked yesterday and this morning. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"Depends on if this someone is non-judgemental and actually cares."

"I will listen to your worries and fears. We both have a habit of bottling our emotions when we should be talking about them."

I sighed again. I guess the wolf was good company compared to others. "Peeves practically announced to Harry Potter that I was a wand-biter. Then I confirmed it to him and his two friends."

"The Harry Potter boy. . . His friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Are you worried they will not accept you as who you are?"

I nodded into my arm. "It's a heterosexual-dominant world; I've already got the scars, emotional and physical, to prove that."

"My dear pup, you have forgotten something. Ron and Hermione have accept Harry as the savior of the Wizarding World. Hermione and Harry have accepted Ron from coming from a large and poor family. Harry and Ron have accept Hermione as a book-smart girl who can answer almost anything." The wolf gave a soft bark. "If they do not accept you, I would be very much surprised. As for your scars, I was there when you got the one on your face."

My arm dropped to my side as I sat up. My eyes darted around the room until they found the picture frame. It was on the wall beside the bookshelf. The wolf was sitting amongst a field of pretty rose roses. "You were?"

The wolf nodded. "Yes. I was chasing the flock of sheep from the fourth floor. I still can not understand how he could have done that to you. The two of you were inseperable, you and Blue Jacobs."

I winced at his name. "That was a long time ago."

"I do not know why he did it, though. I only saw the moment he sent to the curse." The wolf cocked her head to the side; her ear twitched when a rose brushed against it. "Will you clarify?"

"He didn't want to be with me." I could feel my eyes begin to burn from unshed tears. "We were. . . We were virgins when we met, and I thought we could actually be a couple. We had sex for the first time in our sixth year, and it was great. But Frieda Loughes stepped into the picture. He left me for her, and when I confronted him about why he was being distant, he told me he wanted me to die and cursed me." A tear escaped the corner of my eyes. "I never laid eyes on another man. I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again." The tear raced down my cheek, paused on my chin then dropped onto the couch. "Am I a disgrace to my kind? For wanting to mate with another male?"

The wolf had been listening intently. I could see her eyes shimmer as if she was holding back her own tears. "No, you are not a disgrace for wanting a male mate. It's common in our kind. As for Blue Jacobs. . . I'm very sorry he did that to you, pup. But there will be others. You must look to the future, not dwell in the past."

I nodded, but I knew it was going to be hard. When your heart is broken like that, it is very hard to forgive and forget. Then green eyes flashed in my mind. Confusion coursed through me. Blue Jacobs had been named after his eyes, which were the lightest of blue.

"Go down to dinner, pup. Everything will be okay."

I hope it will be.


	4. Bowtruckles and Cuts

I was groggy when I left the castle for assistant duty with Grubbly-Plank. A light wind blew my spiky hair around and pressed the front of my black shirt against my chest. I had stupidly rolled up the sleeves of my cloak and goosepimples were tracking up my bare arms. I was grateful it wasn't muddy outside or my sneakers, the hem of my cloak and the bottoms of my blue jeans would have been caked by now. Birds twittered in the sky, and the grass rippled like a green sea.

Last night was probably the worst sleep I've had in a year. I was tossing and turning all night. Throwing the covers off the bed because I was sweating too much, then shivering as a result. Darkness and angry light blue eyes filled my dreams. Shouts and hexes were exchanged.

I barely ate any breakfast and half-heartedly joined in the conversation Minerva and Severus were having over this year's crop of students. There was no way I could contribute to the conversation, not in the state of being half-dead.

Grubbly-Plank called my name when I reached Hagrid's cabin. She was struggling with a long table, and I summoned the strength to help her.

"What are we teaching the students about today?" I asked as we positioned the table.

"Bowtruckles," said Grubbly-Plank in a gruff voice. "I thought we'd start out easy this year."

I nodded. "That's understandable." I glanced at the large box filled with little twig-looking creatures. "Which Houses are coming?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"We'll have to keep an eye on them then," I grumbled, crouching down next to the box. The little twig creatures scurried to the edge closest to me and peered up at me with their tiny beetle-brown eyes. I poked a finger into the crowd, and one of the Bowtruckles wrapped its little fingers around my digit. "Well, hello there."

"Please, Mr. Creary, they are creatures, not friends for the teacher's assistant." Grubbly-Plank's voice was sharp, but I could detect the amusement in her tone. "Help me put them on the table." She grabbed one end of the box, and I disentangled my finger to get the other end. With a slight heave, we lifted the crate and set it on the table. Together, we picked up the bowtruckles and scattered them on the table; the one that had grabbed my finger scrambled up my arm and settled on my shoulder.

"Mr. Creary. . ."

"Hey, I didn't put it up there," I objected, motioning to the bowtruckle. "I can't help it if it likes me."

Grubbly-Plank shook her head. "Just return it to the box when the class is over."

I saluted the Magical Creatures teacher, and to my amusement and amazement, the bowtruckle mimicked my movements. I heard voices drifting down from the castle. I looked up and saw a small sea of black moving toward us in two groups: one with red and gold ties, the other with green and silver. I took a deep breath. The students were fifth years, which meant not only do I have to deal with the cocky Slytherins, but Harry and his friends as well. I had avoided them last night at dinner and this morning at breakfast. I had felt their glances but refused to look at them. That had been easy enough, but now I have to actually face them.

"Is everyone here?" asked Grubbly-Plank when the students approached the table and were looking at the motionless twigs. "If you do not know him already, this is Mr. Creary, my assistant for the lesson."

I gave a small wave and smile. Some of the girls giggled and blushed when they looked at me.

"Now can anyone tell me what these are?"

Hermione's hand was in the air in an instant. Behind her I could see Draco Malfoy making fun of her, bouncing on his feet with his hand waving comically. I narrowed my eyes at him then smirked, remembering McGonagall. She had confirmed my new power at the school. "Ten points from Slytherin," I muttered under my breath, "for bullying and being an asshole."

Girls from both groups let out little shrieks as the bowtruckles sprung to life, looking around with their tiny eyes and flexing their fingers. The one on my shoulder shifted a little but refused to move to the table.

"Keep your voices down, please, girls." Grubbly-Plank pulled a small paper bag from her cloak. She tipped it over and a bunch of wood lice fell onto the table. The bowtruckles attacked with vigor; I grabbed up a few and gave them to the bowtruckle on my shoulder. It let out a small squeak and ate its treat.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"They're called bowtruckles. They're usually the guardians to wand-trees."

"Five points to Gryffindor."

I gave a nod to the smart brunette, who gave a soft smile in return.

"Can anyone tell me what is their main food source?"

"Wood lice," Hermione said, "but fairy eggs will work."

Grubbly-Plank was impressed and gave her five more points. "Wood lice can be given as an offering to the bowtruckle if you need to take leaves or wood from the tree it is guarding. They may seem like they may be brittle, but when they are angered they will use their sharp fingers to try to gouge out the eyes of the offending wizard."

"Then why is one sitting on Mr. Creary's shoulder?" asked a female Slytherin with a puggish face. I believe her name was Pansy Parkinson; my guess my confirmed when I saw the Prefect badge pinned to her cloak.

I looked at her and smiled lightly. "This little one has taken a shine to me. As long as I give it wood lice, I'm sure I won't need a glass eye." I pointed at the bowtruckle that was content on my shoulder. "Bowtruckles may seem like the perfect bite-sized snack for any predator, but the truth is they have very few natural enemies. Can anyone tell Professor Grubbly-Plank why that is?" I glanced at Hermione, who looked a little crestfallen but seemed to understand; I wanted someone else to have a chance of answering.

All the Slytherins, with the exception of two or three, seemed to be distracted by a butterfly that was flitting around the table. It didn't surprise me that they wouldn't want to answer such a simple question.

Dean Thomas's hand rose into the air.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"Is it because they taste like bark?"

I smiled encouragingly. "Close. Miss Brown?"

"Because they're very small?"

"Even closer. Mr. Weasley?"

"Because. . . they look exactly like bark?"

"Five points to Gryffindor." I shot a smile at Ron, who's ears were turning red as the other students either smiled or glared at the redhead. "Bowtruckles choose a tree to protect, either a wand-tree or a regular tree, then almost literally become one with the tree. That is why it is very important to have some wood lice on hand when you go into a forest. You never know when a bowtruckle is going to pop out at you." I glanced at Grubbly-Plank and felt relief when I saw approval in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Creary, for that information. Now, class, I want you to take some wood lice and a bowtruckle - one for every group of three. I want a sketch from each of you with all the body parts labeled. This will be due at the end of the class."

The students scrambled to get the best looking bowtruckle then scattered into groups of three. I noticed Draco and Harry exchanging words as they grabbed their groups' creature. I sighed quietly and reached up to stroke the top of my bowtruckle's head with my forefinger. It chittered like a miniature squirrel and nibbled on another wood louse.

"That was excellent work, Creary." Grubbly-Plank appeared at my side; there was guarded interest in her eyes. "I remember you from when you were a student. You excelled the Magical Creatures course."

"I loved the Magical Creatures class and the creatures." I pointed to the bowtruckle which grasped my finger. "I find them interesting."

"Miss Granger seems to be knowledgable as well."

I nodded. "Yes. She is very knowledgable, but that is good thing. As far as I know she has excelled in almost every subject thrown at her, though only a few actually appreciate her smarts. I am one of those people."

Grubbly-Plank looked thoughtful for a moment then focused on me again. "Walk around and check on the students, Creary," she said, her voice once again rough. "Help any who need it."

My bowtruckle and I saluted her, and we moved from group to group to see if they need my assistance. I believe I did a good job; a group consisting of three Slytherins, Crabbe, Goyle and Bullstrode, were having a particularly hard time. They may have been my House's enemies but I reminded myself that I was not a student anymore, and by the end of the lesson they had gotten the labels right and knew more about bowtruckles than I expected. I had given five points to Slytherin for the group's good work. I reluctantly gave my bowtruckle friend back to Grubbly-Plank, said my thank you's to her for letting me help out then followed the students up to the castle.

"Hey, Talis."

The three teenagers who knew my secret were waiting for me near the greenhouses. I joined up with them. The metallic scent of blood reached my nose, and I winced. "Who's bleeding?"

Harry held up his hand. He unwrapped the handkercheif someone had placed over it. Two deep gouges on the top of his hand were bleeding heavily. "I held the bowtruckle too tight," he explained in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes and withdrew my wand from its sheath. I muttered a small healing spell and poked his hand with the tip. His wounds sealed themselves without leaving a scar. I growled the cleaning spell so his hand the handkerchief was free of blood.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I returned my wand to its case and started to walk away.

"Wait! Talis!"

I paused and heaved a sigh before turning around. "Yes?"

"You've been avoiding us," Hermione said, pocketing the handkerchief.

"Do you want me to stop avoiding you?"

"Yes! We talked it over last night, and we accept you." Her brown eyes glistened. "All three of us do." Harry nodded and Ron beamed at me.

I swiped my tongue against the edges of my top teeth. I couldn't tell if they were toying with me or not. My sexuality wasn't something people should joke about, but the looks they were giving me. . . They did accept me. "Fine. I'll believe you and stop avoiding you."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The majority of the castle was quiet. All the students were either stuffing their faces or, for the House of Gryffindor, out at the Quidditch pitch watching the Keeper tryouts. I wasn't really in the mood to watch people flying around on broomsticks but had already eaten supper. My footsteps were echoing off the walls as I walked down the hallway. The sun was starting to set, and my shadow bounced at my side every time I passed a window. I instinctively sniffed the air but could not detect anything wrong.

Then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Something was flitting between the picture frames, causing a stir from the paintings' occupants. I stopped and watched. A flash of grey fur caught my attention, and the wolf from the portrait guarding my room popped her magnificent head out from behind a frame. There was glint of playfulness in her amber eyes. I cocked my head to the side. What is she up to?

The wolf darted out of the picure then appeared in the next one. She looked back, gave a woof and jumped away.

I smirked and raced after her. My sneakers slapped against the polished floor as I tore down the corridor. Somehow I caught up with the wolf and kept pace with her. We ran and ran, down hallways, through secret passages, up the stairs. . .

I was becoming short of breath when the grey wolf suddently stopped. The squeal my sneakers made when I skidded to a halt echoed noisely. "What. . . was that. . . about?" I asked between gasps.

The wolf gave a small huff and pointed with her muzzle at a figure near the end of the corridor. The person had stopped when they heard my sneakers. Green eyes were shadowed with pain and anger.

"You brought. . . me to Harry?" I glanced at the wolf.

"He's hurt," she stated. "I'll be in your quarters." She turned and bounded back the way we came.

Harry is hurt? I just healed his damn bowtruckle injury not too long ago. It couldn't have reopened. I walked down the hall to the stationary figure. His eyes were dark, and I noticed he was holding his right hand close to his chest as if shielding it. The scent of blood grew stronger the closer I got to him.

"What happened?"

"I ha demantin wih unbrish." His response was low and laced with pain.

I stood before the youner teenager. "What happened?" I repeated.

"I had detention with Umbridge." He held his hand closer to his body.

I held out my own hand. "Give me your hand." There must have been enough anger in my voice because Harry didn't hesitate to lay his hand in mine, our palms pressed together. A slight spark raced up my arm from the contact. I did my best to ignore it. His hand was sweaty from holding a quill. Then I saw it. On the back of his hand, shiny like a fresh wound, were the words "I must not tell lies." They looked as if they had been sketched into his flesh with a fine scalpel. Blood trickled in a small but steady stream down his wrist.

"She told me to write 'I must not tell lies' until the message sunk in."

"Well, it sunk in," I muttered humorlessly. "What the hell did you use? A knife?"

Harry shook his head and sucked in a sharp breath when I touched the enflamed skin. "It was some kind of quill. Jet black with a sharp tip. When I wrote the lines, this appeared on my hand. And I wasn't using ink either. I was using -"

"Your own blood," I finished. "I know. I've heard of those quills in my seventh year. They're supposedly banned from being used on students, but Fudge probably let Umbridge get away from it 'cause she kissed his ass."

"It hurts," Harry said with a small whimper.

I pulled my wand from its case and muttered the healing spell I used earlier. The cut didn't change. I growled then used a different spell. That one didn't work either. I tried a third one, but got the same result.

"It can't be healed with a spell," I grumbled, more to myself. "The quill couldn't have been cursed, but who knows with that toad." I looked into Harry's eyes and almost winced when I saw the unshed tears. "You need a potion for this, one that I don't have on hand. It won't heal you but it will take most of the pain away."

"Anything would help right now."

It happened before I could stop myself. I lifted his hand carefully to my face and pressed my lips softly against the markings. Harry didn't move or make a sound. I let my lips linger for a few more seconds then lowered his hand. My fingers brushed against his when I finally let his hand go; it fell to his side like a deadweight.

"G-go to -" I paused and cleared my throat. "Go to Hermione. She can easily brew this potion. Just describe it to her. I expect she'll know which one you're talking about." I took a step away from Harry. "Okay?"

He nodded, and I noticed the faintest of blushes burning its way up his neck.

"Get to your dorm," I advised, trying to sound more like an authoritive-figure. "It's late and you are walking around after hours." I sound fuckin' ridiculous. I sighed and tore a piece off the bottom of my shirt. "Here." I handed it to him. "Put this over it; try to keep your blood to yourself."

"Thank you." He pressed the cloth to his wounded hand.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." I held up a hand when he opened his mouth, probably to protest. "If you run into Peeves you won't be able to cast a spell with your hand like that."

Harry was silent as we walked back to the Gryffindor corridor. The wolf had appeared within ten minutes of our journey and trotted through the pictures, keeping pace with us. Luckily we didn't run into Peeves or any of the staff; no doubt Snape would give him a detention of his own if he caught Harry walking at night. The torches that lit the halls had extinguished long ago but the scent of smoke still drifted down the halls. The moon was our only source of light, but I didn't have a problem with that. Harry walked quietly at my side, holding the piece of shirt to his hand.

When we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, we were greeted by her snores. The wolf huffed once then went down the hall to her frame, which we had passed not to long ago.

"How am I going to get in?" Harry grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the Fat Lady.

"Nicely," I said. I stepped up to the portrait and tapped the frame a few times. "Excuse me? Fat Lady?"

The painting snorted loudly but she opened her eyes. "Tailees? Wah can I doo for you?"

"Will you please open for Mr. Potter?" I motioned the green-eyed teenager forward. "It is late and he needs to get some sleep."

"Oh. Yes, yes, in you go." Without Harry saying the password, the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the hidden passage that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I looked at Harry. "In you go, and don't forget about asking Hermione for that potion." I stepped back and allowed him to enter the passageway. I felt like I should have said something else, but I didn't know what.

"Good night, Talis," said Harry, looking over his shoulder.

"'Night, Harry." I stepped back from the portrait, and the Fat Lady swung shut to seal the passage. "Thank you, my dear Fat Lady."

Even in her half-asleep daze, a blush darkened her rosy cheeks. "You're quite wailcome, Taillis."

I turned away from the dozing portrait. The wolf was already in her frame when I approached her. She was lying down with her chin on her crossed from paws. There appeared to be a smirk on her face as she looked up at me. "I'm not going to let you in without a password," she stated, a hint of teasing in her mighty voice.

"I thought you liked me?" I said, feigning hurt.

"I do like you," said the wolf with a small wag of her bushy tail, "but you still have to say the password."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. " _Lupus cor_."

"You're easy to train," the wolf teased, but she opened and allowed me into my quarters. "Good night, pup."

I stroked the edge of her frame. "Good night to you, too."


	5. Respect and Inspection

**Here's the fifth part of** _ **Lupus Cor**_ **. If you like it, hate it, have a question about it, let me know. I enjoy getting reviews on my work, but please do not post anything that is similar to "I NEEDS YOU TO POST A CHAPTER NOW!" or "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER FOR AGES!" Not only is it annoying, but it makes me feel rushed. . . But if you have any comments and/or questions for this story, please don't hesitate to comment. I'm generally a nice guy and I don't bite. :)**

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The wind whistled through my spiky dark brown hair. My sneakers made _thunk_ sounds when they touched the ground. Mud puddles scattered into multiple little ones when I raced through them. The bottoms of my jeans were soaked from the rain water. The earth smelled moist and delicious, making my nostrils twitch. A large rock loomed out of the trees. I kicked down hard with my right foot and bounced over the boulder. Midleap, I tucked my body into the fetal position and somersaulted to my feet when I touched the ground. The back of shirt stuck to my body, having been drenched by my roll.

The thestrals looked up from their grazing on a dead animal when I passed them. They snorted, whether in amusement or annoyance I'll never know. A young colt raced beside me for a few strides before its mother called it back with a low-pitched whinny.

I dodged trees and jumped over creeks, making my way back to the school grounds. A part of me knew I should not be running through the Forbidden Forest, but the other part willed me to get lost in the trees. I could scent the lake a few seconds before it came into view. It was as calm and dark as the night sky, only broken by the occasion leaping fish. I followed the edge of the water, charging through the tall grasses, until the trees began to thin. A stitch seared my ribs as if someone was applying a hot brand to my body; I slowed to a walk and gripped the painful spot. With my other hand, I wiped away the sweat that had beaded on and ran down my face.

"Hey, Talis!"

I blinked and looked toward tall oak tree where I had hung my cloak. Harry Potter was standing there with it draped over his arm. Even from fifty yards away I could see that he was in pain and the scent of blood was strong. I guess he had not asked Hermione for the potion I had recommended.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked when I was within talking distance. "Aren't students supposed to be sleeping in on Saturday mornings?"

Harry shrugged his scrawny shoulders. "I couldn't sleep, so what's the point of sleeping in?" He glanced at his right hand. "I had another detention with Umbridge last night." Emerald eyes looked up at me. "Why does the Minister allow her to do this? Isn't it abuse?"

"To her, it's not abuse; it's discipline, and, unfortunately, that's how the Minister sees it." I took my cloak from him and draped it over my shoulders. Now that I wasn't running my blood was starting to cool and goosepimples rose on my arms. "But whether the Minister knows if she has that quill or not is a mystery to me. You didn't talk to Hermione," I added, narrowing my eyes.

"No, I didn't."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Damn it, Harry."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're a student. And you're young; you're only fifteen." Four years younger than myself. "I don't like seeing students hurt, unless it's a Slytherin who deserved it." I leaned against the oak tree, relishing the feel of the rough bark on my sweaty, itchy back. "Hermione would make that potion for you without a second thought."

"She'd tell me to go to Dumbeldore."

"I don't know if Dumbledore can do anything about it." I looked down into those green eyes. "The Ministry has been hounding Dumbledore since before I was Sorted into Gryffindor. If he starts making assumptions and trys turning in Umbridge, the Ministry will think Dumbledore is hiding something. Then we'll have to deal with other Ministry members, alongside Umbridge. They will take total control of the school."

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments, his brow furrowed and arms crossed over his chest. I knew he was thinking over what I just said. "Will the teachers be replaced with Ministry-approved teachers?"

I shrugged. "You tell me. They've already appointed Umbridge as the Dark Arts teacher." I rubbed my shoulders against the tree and breathed a sigh through my nose. "And she's not even going to teach you about the Dark creatures that you may run into some day."

"Lupin taught us about some of them."

A smile played with my mouth. "Lupin was another of my favorite teachers. I didn't care that he was a werewolf. It made things more interesting."

"You didn't care that he was a werewolf?" Harry sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"Hell no. If I had been Headmaster, I would have kept him here until he decided he had enough of teaching you brats." I ruffled my hair then wiped my hand on my jeans. "How have your studies been going?" I don't know what possessed me to ask him such a personal question, but it slipped out before I could stop it. I was kind of surprised when he actually answered me.

"They're not going so well."

I slid down the tree, almost moaning as the bark rubbed against the right parts of my back, and sat down on the ground. The grass was a bit damp but it was tolerable. I patted the space next to me, and Harry sat down, much to my amazement. "Why are they not going well?"

Harry pulled his knees to his chest. To me it seemed like he was trying to make himself smaller, as if he could hide from his problems by curling into a ball. "Those detentions with Umbridge. . . They ate up my time. I have yet to accomplish the Vanishing spell. Trelawny's having us do some kind of dream journal, which is completely bogus. Snape's being a dung-eating asshole like usual." He released a sigh. "I don't know how I can do it all. Plus, Angelina is barking at me because I could not make it to the Keeper tryouts."

I stretched my arms over my head to pop my shoulder blades. "Anything else?"

"You. . . kissed my hand the other night. Why?"

My shoulders made sharp popping sounds, and I lowered my arms. "There's not much to do about your homework." I decided to wait to address the last bit. "I can help you with the Vanishing spell, or Hermione can. I hear she is doing very well. For Trelawny. . . just make up shit. That's what I did when I took her class; I passed with flying colors. That and I mentioned death every other day; she eats it up. With Snape, just keep youur head high and pay attention. You never know if you're going to have to make one of the potions, or even an antidote to a poison, in your future." I paused and breathed in the cool morning air. "I heard Ron got the position of Keeper." A small smile played on my lips. "Tell him I wish him the best of luck." I lifted my knees off the ground; my jeans were clinging to my skin. "There's some good news for you though, Harry. You're done with your detentions with Umbridge."

Harry held out his injured hand and looked at it. The cut were healed but the scars shone silvery in the morning light. The words " _I must not tell lies_ " were clearly visible. I reached out and gently took his hand. My fingers coiled around his, and I carefully pulled his hand close to my face.

"Not very creative, is she?" I muttered, only half-joking. "Couldn't she have picked something cooler? " _I am being scarred by a psycho toad_ " seems better to me." I raised his hand to my lips and kissed the scars. Like last night, Harry didn't pull away. I could feel his emerald eyes burning holes into the side of my head. There was no hostility, just guarded curiousity. "I kissed your hand because. . ." I brushed my lips against his scars again. "I did it because I wanted to."

Harry didn't move. His eyes were still locked onto me, as if trying to figure out something to say. After a few seconds he found his tongue. "I'm not gay, Talis." His voice was just above a whisper.

"I know you're not," I murmured, releasing his hand almost reluctantly. Something in me wanted to keep holding his hand. But I forced it down. "You probably never will be, and I respect that." With a low grunt, I pushed myself to my feet. My cloak swished around my sneakers. There was a shuffling beside me. I looked over at the younger teenager. "I'll see you later." I stepped away from the tree, but something grabbed my cloak, stopping me from moving any further.

"Wait."

I breathed a sigh through my nose but I refused to look at him. "Yes?"

"I'm not gay," he repeated quietly. "But I liked it. When you kissed my hand. I don't understand it."

I guess I had forgetten for a moment that he was a fifteen year old boy, still naive and curious about the world and how it works. He seemed so much more mature for his age. He was most likely not much aware of the other side of the heterosexual-homosexual spectrum. I knew teenagers experimented with the same sex, something I never did; I knew I was gay since I was eleven. Harry may have accepted me for who I am, but I don't think he fully understood what he was accepting.

"Maybe you. . . I mean. . ." I groaned. "I don't know what to tell you, Harry. If you liked something, then you like it. If you don't, then you don't."

"I guess I like it when you kiss me."

I forced my head to turn to look at him. A blush had painted his face a pale red. His emerald eyes, some shades darker than my own green orbs, were looking at the dewy ground. My cloak was still clutched in his hand. "I only kissed your hand, Harry. That's far from a normal kiss."

Harry raised his eyes to my face. He let go of my cloak and his hand dropped to his side. "I know."

I turned on my heel so my body was facing his. My hand reached up without my knowledge and brushed his unruly bangs away from his face. His scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, was etched into the right side of his forehead. I bent my head a bit. Harry let out a little gasp when my lips lighted on his scar. I remained there for a second or two then backed away. His emerald eyes widened as I looked down at him. "I'm see you later, Harry." My hand dropped to my side, and I turned away from the student. "Please try to stay out of trouble."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The pages to the _Daily Prophet_ scattered when I threw them across the room. Rage turned my veins to fire, and I knew not even my potion could calm my temper. I couldn't understand how he could do this. How could the damn Minister of fuckin' Magic appoint that damn toad as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts?! She was not an immediate success, and was not loved by any of students, unless there were some here who actually kissed her ass. Umbridge was as unbearable as they come, but now she can inspect the teachers, which I knew was the Minister's way of giving her permission to snitch on any of the professors if they were not doing as the Minister says. Which meant at some point she was going to inspect me. I've heard terrible stories about how she treats "half-breeds," and if she found out my heritage, I'll never be employed again.

The _Prophet_ had even pointed out that Lupin was a werewolf, Hagrid was a half-giant (which anyone could see), and that Mad-Eye Moody was a lunatic. All three were excellent teachers, even if some of their teaching methods were questionable. At least the students were _learning_ something when they were teaching here! Not sitting at a desk, forcing teh students to read a book and write down ridiculous rules about who-gives-a-damn.

I kicked the pages that had landed on the floor out of my way as I headed to the portrait entrance. I opened it forcefully and marched out. The wolf didn't say anything to me, which was a very wise decision.

I didn't see anyone as I stalked to the North Tower where I was to be helping Trelawney. I didn't know how I was going to handle being in that stuffy room. My blood was bubbling, but I managed to dull it to a steady simmer by the time I reached the ladder that lead to the Divination classroom.

"Welcome, Talis," Trelawney greeted in her usual misty voice. "Something seems to be troubling you." She looked at me with her too big glasses, eyes magnified to a point where they resembled bug eyes.

I breathed in the heavily perfumed air, and allowed my temper to cool further. "I fear Umbridge will figure out my heritage," I said after a few moments. "If she does, then I shall kiss good-bye any job in the future."

"Your future is still bright," the professor murmured, tugging her long hair free of her shawl. "But I share your fears. The professor in question. . . her future holds darkness and danger." She sat down in her winged chair and looked up at me. "Please have a seat, Talis. The students are on their way."

When I had Trelawney as a teacher, I was the only one of her students who actually believed she was a Seer. Her ways may be a bit eccentric, but the predictions usually came true in one form or another. I knew that she knew I half-assed most of my assignments in her class, but she didn't seem to mind.

I plopped down in a warm, poofy chair and set my supplies on the table beside it.

Five minutes later the students crawled through the trapdoor. I immediately noticed that they were fifth years, and Harry was among them. Did Dumbeldore plan to have me in Harry's classes all year? Why the hell would he do that? He gave me instructions to figure out what Umbridge was up to, not to protect the Boy-Who-Lived. The students sat down in what I figured was their usual places, and several waved or smiled when they saw me. Harry tries to catch my eye, but I refused to look at him.

Trelawney rose to her feet like some sort of apparition and started handing out the book of the day. She gave me a copy as she passed, and I noticed it was the _Dream Oracles_ book. I remembered this one. I had so much fun writing down bogus dreams. I flipped through the book, skimming over the familiar material until I noticed someone else had entered the room. There was no denying the squat pink figure standing on the now closed door. I cleared my throat somewhat loudly, catching the attention of a few students and Trelawney. She turned to look at me and I nodded to Umbridge.

"Well, good afternoon, Professor Trelawney. I hope you got the note reminding you that today was the day of your inspection?"

Trelawney didn't look pleased at all about having the Dask Arts teacher in her territory. She turned her back on her fellow teacher and continued to hand out books. I watched her, doing my best to ignore the malicious eyes that were burning into the side of my head.

"We shall continue on our journey to understanding prophetic dreams." Her voice was shaking, and I wasn't the only one to notice. "Please, divide into pairs and interpret your partner's dreams with your book. If you have any trouble interpretting, please ask Mr. Creary or myself for help. I am sure he will be happy to assist you."

I nodded to the teacher and gave a reassuring smile to the students. I hopped to my feet, brushing my hand against my thigh to assure myself that I had my wand, and started meandering amongst the students. The dreams they spoke about were hilarious, romantic, and, in some cases, dark. It seemed like they were having a healthy variety of nightly visions. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Umbridge stalking Trelawney as she asked the students questions.

"How long have you been in this position?"

Trelawney looked at her as if she could make her burst into flames with her glare. "Sixteen years."

"Such a long time," Umbridge remarked. "Was it Professor Dumbeldore who appointed you?"

"Yes." Trelawney was getting visibly upset with each question Umbridge tossed at her. I twisted around, almost upsetting a table, when I heard Umbridge ask Trelawney to make a prediction for her. The students seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for their Divination teacher to speak.

"The Inner Eye can not See when commanded," Trelawney growled, folding her arms over her chest. Suddenly her eyes became unfocused. She raised a shaky hand at Umbridge. "I see peril in your furture. . . grave danger. . . something dark!"

I cocked my head to the side a bit as the professor calmed down. She cleared her throat and looked curiously at Umbridge. Trelawney's predictions may seem dumb most of the time, but there was something in her voice. . . something mysterious. . .

"If that's the best you can do. . ." Umbridge simpered before leaving the room.

I walked over to the trapdoor and, as soon as Unbridge was on the ladder, slammed it shut with my foot. I looked at the Divination teacher and frowned. She was shaking so badly that she could hardly stand. Thinking quickly, I scooped up her favorite Seeing ball and walked over to her. "Professor?"

There was an anger in her eyes that I've never seen before, and I almost flinched. "Yes?"

I held out the globe to her. "Why don't you gaze into your crystal ball?" I suggested gently. "We both know it calms you when you look into its depths. I can help the class." I scooted closer and whispered, "You're too unfocused at the moment. Your Inner Eye is clouded from your emotions, professor."

Trelawney seeemed to deflate and took the ball with shaky hands. "You're right, my dear. Thank you."

"It's no problem," I whispered, helping her to her favorite chair. I took a deep breath then turned to the waiting class. Every eye was trained on me as I spoke up, "Class, I will be your professor for the time being. If you have any questions about your dream journals, please do not hesitate to ask me for help." I glanced back at Trelawney, but she was already gazing into her crystal ball, mumbling to herself.


	6. Vanishing and Kisses

"Oh! Professor McGonnnnnaaaagggaaaallllll!"

I almost skipped into the classroom. Today I was to be helping with the fifth years with Transfiguration. Yesterday I had asked Dumbeldore why I was helping the fifth years so much; he told me it was because it was the O.W.L. year, and they need all the help they could get. I had accepted his reasoning, though I wished he had thought of something like this when I was a fifth year student.

"Mr. Creary! Do not enter my classroom like that!" McGonagall glared at me form behind her square glasses. She seemed to be in a bad mood today. Then I remembered: Umbridge was going to be sitting in on this class. "You will exit this room and re-entered in a more mature way."

I bowed low to her. "Yes, O Great Transfiguration Teacher." I straightened up and bounced out of the room before she could magick a dustpan to smack me. I guess my humor was something that she did not want or need at the moment.

"Tali - Mr. Creary, what are you doing?" Harry and his friends were standing outside the room; I had almost bounced into them. It was Ron who had spoken. "Visiting McGonagall?" There was a sly smile on his face.

I decided to play along for the hell of it. "Alas, my dear friend, such a lovely, strong woman would never accept my heart full of love." I feigned hurt and clutched my black shirt over my heart. "I fear I shall live in sorrow and solitude for the remainder of my days."

"You're going to be living in sorrow and solitude when you are sent back to the Ministry if you don't knock off the dramatics."

My eyes widened, and the students snickered. "Hello, Professor McGonagal," I squeaked. Without turning my head I could feel the intensitiy of her glare. "Are you ready for another Transfiguration class?"

"Get in the classroom," she growled through gritted teeth.

I swallowed loudly and ducked back into the Transfiguration room. A piece of parchment caught the back of my head; I deserved that. I kept my head high and walked to my desk that was located beside McGonagall's. I could hear the students giggling at having the pleasure of seeing their teacher's assistant getting smacked in the head. I ignored them and settled down behind my desk. Once all the students were seated, the door opened again and Umbridge walked into the room. Her quill and pink notepad were in hand, and she gave a friendly smile to the class as she sat down on a chair in the corner. I knew I was not the only one who realized her smile was a farce.

"Mr. Finnigan, pass back homework, please." McGonagall didn't waste any time, nor did she acknowledge Umbridge's precense. "Miss Brown, there is a box on the shelf; kindly pass out the mice, one to each student. For Merlin's sake, they are not going to bite you."

Then I heard it.

That little simpering cough. The same one I heard during Dumbledore's start-of-term announcements.

McGonagall ignored the pink toad in the corner and continued to teach her class. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my ankles; she'll call on me when she needs me. "Everyone, most of you have been successful in vanishing your snails. Even those of you who did not get all of the shell to disappear seem to know how the spell works. Today we will -"

Umbridge let out another little couch.

The Transfiguration teacher glared at Umbridge. "Yes?"

"Professor," she said in a tone that made my ears itch, "I was wondering if you got my note. The one about the date and time of your - "

"I believe I got it, Professor, or I would have asked you why you were in my classroom." McGonagall glared at Umbridge, but when she turned around and caught my smirk, her eyes shimmered for a moment. "Today, class, we will practice vanishing mice, which is harder than - "

" _Hem, hem._ "

"I'm sorry, Professor Umbridge, but how will you get the idea of my teaching methods if you keep interrupting me?" Her voice was cold as lake water, and her eyes were slits. "As you will see, if you do not keep interrupting me, I do not permit others to talk when I am talking."

I nodded, though I was not the one she was talking to. Everyone knew that was McGonagall's number one rule. It's the one you learn on the first day of the first year, and it's one you do not forget.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted _again_ , we will be practicing the Vanishing Spell on mice. The snail was an invertebrate and did not present a great challenge for most of you. The mice, however, are mammals, and it is harder to Vanish them." She gazed at her class. "You know the spell. Get to it. I will see what you can do."

I was surprised that Umbridge did not get up to stalk McGonagall as she had done with Trelawney. Instead she sat on her tuffet and wrote note after note. I could feel her beady eyes on me every now and then, but I generally ignored her in favor of helping the students. By the end of the session, most of the students had Vanished their mouse to the point where the tails were only visible; the exception was Hermione, who had managed to Vanish all of her mouse.

"How long have you held the position of teaching Transfiguration?"

Umbridge must have waited for most of the students to leave the room before questioning McGonagall. I was stowing the mice in a larger box when the toad-like woman spoke up.

"Thirty-nine years," McGonagall said.

I put the mice away and walked over to McGonagall's side. Our heights did not vary greatly, but she held her body with the superiority of a higher ranking magician. I had admired Minerva from the very first day; even now, though I had graduated two years ago, I still held some admiration.

"Thank you. You will be receiving your results in ten day's time."

"I can hardly contain my excitement."

"It was wonderful to see you again, Mr. Creary. You seem like quite the helper." Was that a sneer in her voice? "Have a great day!" She waved a pudgy hand, and as soon as her back was turned, I lifted my right hand and extended my middle finger to the ceiliing.

"Talis Creary!" A hand smacked mine out of the air. McGonagall whipped around until she was standing before me. It took all my being not to flinch at her glare. "Do you not remember what I said about her?" she growled.

"Her back was turned," I snarled back. "She's a menace to this school, Minerva. She's treating me like a damned pet, or a wild animal that needs to be domesticated!"

"You are a wild animal, Talis, but that does not allow you to act like one, especially around her." McGonagall straightened up and pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Go on, Creary, and please stay out of trouble."

I reluctantly nodded. "Fine." I slipped passed her and walked out the door.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

"You are a fuckin' idiot. Did you not learn your lesson last time you crossed paths with her?"

"What are you yelling at me for? You're not the one who got detention. I did!"

"Because you didn't listen to McGonagall or me. You just can't keep your damn mouth shut when you're near her!"

"I don't need this right now!"

"Get your skinny ass back here! I'm not through with you yet." I grabbed a hold of his cloak and pulled his retreating figure back to standing in front of me. "You are a damned brat, Harry Potter! Umbridge doesn't believe Voldemort is back? Big deal! There are probably thousands of witches and wizards who don't believe he's back. You want to know why you are acting like this? It's because she is the first one to actually voice disagreeing with you, and you can't handle it." I dropped my grip on his cloak but snatched up his hand. Warm blood from his fresh cuts trickled onto my skin. "Is this really how you want to fight back? By getting your hand sliced open by some sadistic toad? Is that really what you want?"

Even though Harry was looking at his sneakers, I knew his green eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

I curled my fingers around his, feeling a bit relieved when he didn't pull away. "Honesty, Harry. You're smarter than this. You're giving Umbridge power over you by acting out. I know it's hard to do, but, for me, keep it under wraps. Okay?"

Harry nodded, his long bangs hiding his face.

"Good." I moved to pull my hand away, but Harry wouldn't let go. The younger teen looked up at me. His green eyes were swimming with a mixture of emotions, negative and positive. His grip on my hand seemed to tighten, and I could feel my heartbeat quicken. "You need to get back to your dorm. I think I saw Snape patrolling around here." I blinked at the younger teenager. "He'll give you dention-" My voice let me as Harry pulled me down the corridor. His movements were hurried but quiet, as if he was on a mission that required him to be silent. I almost tripped on the hem of my cloak when we skidded around a corner. "What the hell?"

Harry didn't spare me a glance. Instead he stopped before a portrait of a group of sleeping wizards, opened it then yanked me inside. The portrait shut behind us with a snap. I opened my mouth to question Harry's motives when I was pushed against a wall. The hand that did not have a death grip on mine rested against my hip, squeezing almost painfully. A mouth was on my mouth, and I squeaked at the sudden movement. Soft lips pressed against mine. The kiss was rough and inexperienced, but I enjoyed every second of it. My free hand fisted the front of his cloak.

Harry backed away first but not too far. "I'm not gay," he whispered, lips brushing against mine with every word. "I'm not."

I looked into deep green eyes. "Who are you trying to convince?" I asked quietly. "Me? Or yourself?" I didn't move away from him but leaned against the wall, relaxing my shoulders. I didn't want Harry to feel like I was pressuring him into kissing me again. Instead, I just looked at him as I waited for him to speak, to move, to back away and scream hexes at me.

"I-I don't know what I want," Harry murmured. His grip on my hand tightened. "What should I do?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived." I gazed into those emerald eyes and blinked slowly. "You'll know what you want, but only when you're ready."

"I think. . . I think I am ready."

"Then what do you want?"

"I think I want you."

I smiled softly then leaned my head forward. Harry met me half way. Our mouths collided almost painfully. I gasped sharply and brought my hand fisting his shirt up to thread my fingers through his raven black hair. I knew right away that he has not had any experience in kissing; his lips moved too quickly, breath escaping from the corners on his mouth. I flexed my fingers a bit to get his attention. The movements ceased and green eyes stared into mine. I smiled against his lips then initiated a slow, gently kiss. It took Harry a few moments to catch on, but then he was kissing me with great vigor. His grip on my hip loosened a bit, which was greatly appreciated. I slowly opened my mouth and stuck out the tip of my tongue. I drew it along a short length of his lower lip. Harry abruptly pulled away, green eyes wide.

"What was that?" he asked breathlessly. "Your tongue. . ."

"It's part of kissing, Harry." I smiled at his confused expression. I knew he was not very well experienced with intimacy - that much I could tell from kissing him. I can vaguely remember my first kiss: it was with Blue Jacobs, and we were hiding from Snape in a broom closet. I have a feeling that I'm Harry's first kiss, as well as the first one to show him this kind of intimacy.

"Show me."

My smile faded to a small smirk. "Okay. If it gets to be too much, stop. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." I dipped my head down and captured his mouth in a searing kiss that made my blood boil. My fingers tightened around raven strands, and Harry let out a sound that shot straight to my groin. Once again, I slid my tongue out of my mouth and flicked it against his lips. Harry gasped, opening his mouth to breath. I didn't waste a moment, slipping the tip of my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like pumpkin juice. I savored the flavor of his warm mouth and groaned quietly when his own tongue poked cautiously at mine.

His hand slipped away and mimicked mine by fisting the front of my shirt. He clung to me as if he was afraid he would fall off the planet if he let go. Our mouths worked furiously against each other's, warm tongues sliding, teeth crashing together. Sweat formed on my forehead and slid down my face. It's been ages since I've last done this. But somehow the passion was even greater than the last time. There was something about this intimate moment I was sharing with Harry that made my heart race. This is nothing like kissing Blue.

My nerves were on fire, and I knew I had to back away to douse the flames. But before I could, I was pushed back against the wall almost forcefully. Harry's grip on my shirt tightened, and he pressed his body against mine. A spark of surprise flickered in my mind as he awkwardly thrust his hips forward. I could feel something hard jab against my thigh and my own cock twitched. I knew he didn't understand what the hell he was doing to me as he ground against me.

I sighed against his mouth. He smiled against mine. Both of my hands drifted down to settle on his narrow hips. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth, nibbled on it for a few moments then released it with a soft _smack_. His groan went straight to my hardening member. I gave his lips one more flick with my tongue then reluctantly drifted away from the kiss. I forced my eyes opened and gazed down at the younger teenager. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks pink and lips deliciously bruised.

"You can have me whenever you want, Harry," I said softly. I raised a hand and smoothed the front of his cloak. "Let's get you back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll walk you there; if Snape's catches you without me, you'll get in trouble."

Harry nodded, too breathless to speak. He released his grip on me and stepped away. I pushed open the portrait open and lead the way in the darkened hallway. I glanced to my left then to my right but didn't see anyone. "Come on." I closed the secret door without waking the sleeping wizards.

The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was uneventful, save for having to shoo away Mrs. Norris, Filch's thick-furred cat. The feline didn't look too happy to see me but her eyes seemed to glittered when she saw Harry. It would have probably meant the world to her if she could report a student out of bed to her master. Maybe I should get Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, to rough her up a bit. That would teach her.

The wolf was in her portrait. Her amber eyes were filled to the brim with curiousity as Harry and I approached.

"I see that you have a habit of bringing strays home," she commented in her deep voice.

Harry stopped abruptly and stared at the painting. "Is that wolf talking?" he asked, the first time he spoke since we left the hidden room.

I nodded. "Her painting guards my quarters."

Emerald eyes glittered in the dimness. "I didn't know you stayed in the Gryffindor Corridor."

"You never asked," I said to him before turning back to the wolf. "He's not a stray. He was coming out of detention with Umbridge when I happened upon him."

"Another detention?" The wolf peered at Harry. "I thought you had learned your lesson, young one."

"I already got lectured," Harry grumbled, glancing at me.

"And he should lecture you. You should have heard him the other night. He was so upset about you getting hurt by that Umbridge woman; he nearly cursed his beloved books to oblivion."

I narrowed my eyes at the wolf. "Thanks for that." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll be back." I turned away and lead Harry down the corridor.

"Don't forget that you still need your password!" she called at my retreating back.

A heavy sigh erupted from my lungs. "Damn canine," I growled once we were out of earshot.

"You were upset that I got detention?"

"Of course," I said, sparing Harry a glance. "Umbridge is out to hurt you, Harry, so, yeah, I was upset." I brushed my shoulder against his gently. The simple touch seemed to sooth him a bit. "Ignore the wolf, okay?"

"I've never seen her picture before."

"It was located in one of the towers. . . I think Ravenclaw's. I guess she overheard the teachers talking about my return and volunteered to be hung up as the guard to my quarters."

"What is it like?"

"I might show you one day."

"Why not now?" he asked with a cheeky smirk.

A low chuckle echoed up my throat. "I think you've had enough action tonight, Mr. Potter. You need to get your rest."

"Will you be assisting a teacher tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe. Or I may take the day off." I stopped before the Fat Lady's portrait. One of the other portraits must have told her that Harry would be getting in late because she was awake but looked irritated. "Hello, my dear Fat Lady," I said, bowing a bit. "I'm sorry we are here so late. Mr. Potter had an engagement with Professor Umbridge. Please accept his apology on my behalf." I straightened up and saw that there was a small smile on the paintings face.

"Try not to make a habit of it," the Fat Lady grumbled, though she didn't sound as annoyed as she looked.

"We won't," I promised.

The Fat Lady grunted sleepily and opened wide enough for Harry to slide inside.

The younger wizard stepped into the portrait hole but turned to look at me. "Thank you, Talis, for walking me back and for th-that other thing." He looked like he was going to say more. Instead he gazed around the Gryffindor Common Room for a moment then leaned toward me. I met him half-way and kissed him gently.

"Good night," I murmured against his lips before moving away.

Harry looked disappointed for a second but smiled. "Good night, Talis. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sometime tomorrow." I waited until he was in the Common Room then backed away so the Fat Lady could close. "Thank you again, my dear," I said to the painting. "I'm very sorry you had to stay up so late."

The Fat Lady looked at me with sleepy half-closed eyes. "Get some sleep, Talis."

I bid her good-night and walked back to the wolf's painting. She was waiting for me with her tail wrapped around her giant paws. " _Lupus cor_."

The painting swung open and I stepped into my quarters. I quickly shed my cloak and sneakers, which ended up on the couch and in the corner, respectively. My shirt came off next and fell to in a crumble heap on the chair. A dull throbbing pain blossomed on my hip; I glanced down and saw that there was a scattering of bruises shaped like a handprint. Harry had bruised me unknowingly while lost in a haze of desire. Not like I had a problem with it. This was minor compared to what I have had done to me in the past. I reached a hand up and gently traced my scar. All of Blue Jacob's hatred and denial was in the puckered flesh.

But being with Harry tonight. . . He made me forget the pain, the heartbreak. I didn't want him to be a replacement. And he didn't feel like one. When I am with him, Blue Jacobs was nothing more than a bad dream. Harry wasn't gay, that much I knew. But when he kissed me. . . he seemed so sure of himself. . .

Harry Potter is going to be the death of me.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc**

 **Here is the sixth chapter of** _ **Lupus Cor**_ **. I hope it's going good so far. A big thanks to all the followers of this story, and to the two reviewers. :] You guys keep me writing.**

 **Head's up: more of Talis's past will be revealed in one of the next chapters, such as his parents, real and adopted. Talis is based off parts of myself, just like Greyson from my fanfic** _ **The Goth's Mute**_ **, and every other OC on this website.**

 **I do not own** _ **Harry Potter**_ **. The series belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story is following the book form of** _ **Order of the Pheonix**_ **, but will have bits of the movie in it.**

 **Please review if you have any questions or comments. :]**


	7. Quidditch and Deals

I could scent my victim before I saw it. My sneakers crunched on the dead leaves underfoot, and the earth was chilly under my palms. I knew if someone, student or teacher, saw me in this position - crouched down on my hands and feet like some kind of animal sniffing the air - they would think the assistant teacher had gone off his rocker. But no one was around, except for my prey. I stopped at the end of the Quidditch stands I was slinking behind. The red and gold fabric and my spiky brunette hair rippled in the breeze, and my cloak made a soft slithering sound.

"I am NOT getting on that broom."

"But we need another person so I can practice."

"I said I'm not doing it, and I mean it."

"Will you two stop arguing for five minutes?"

I crawled forward a few more inches until I could clearly see my prey but they couldn't see me. The trio of Gryffindors were standing just within the perimeter of the Quidditch field, a few brooms and the Quaffle on the ground next to them. It appeared that the brunette girl was getting upset at the redheaded male and the black-haired male was getting angry at both of them. I sucked in a breath then released it slowly before bunching up my leg muscles.

"Please, Hermione, I need the practice."

"I already told you - who is that?"

"What the-"

I sprang into the air. Ron was the closest to me and fell under my weight when I tackled him. I gripped his shoulders tightly and growled in his face.

"Oh my God. . ." His face was one of pure shock and fear.

"Talis?"

I stopped growling and smirked down at the teenager. "What's up, Ron?" I hopped off the surprised teenager. "Congratulations on making Keeper." I held out my hand to him, and he took it hesitantly. "Trying to best your brothers, eh?" I pulled him to his feet easily.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he demanded once his shock wore off. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "Attacking me like some kind of wild animal. What the hell were you thinking?"

I shrugged. "I got bored," I stated simply. "And I couldn't tackle Hermione or Harry." I glanced at Hermione. "She'd hex me to Hell. And he may like it too much," I joked, gesturing to the black-haired teenager. "So that left you." I gently slapped my hands against my sides. "Well, that was my fun for the day."

"I hope you got it out of your system," Ron grumbled.

I faked thinking for a few moments. "Yeah," I said, nodding. "Yeah, I think I'm good for the day. Not sure about tomorrow though." My smirk grew a bit. "We'll have to just wait and see."

"What were you really doing out here, Talis?" Hermione stowed her wand in her cloak; I guess she had grabbed it when I tackled Ron.

"You don't really beat around the hedge, do you?" I readjusted the front of my blue shirt. "I scented something unusual and decided to follow it to see what it was. I lost the scent about a quarter of a mile in the Forbidden Forest, so I came back. I saw you guys enter the Quidditch pitch and thought I'd entertain myself by making Ron freak out." I gazed at the bushy-haired girl. "You haven't seen anything unusual, have you?"

She shook her head. "Only a teacher's assistant acting like a wild animal."

"Hey! You heard McGonagall the other day. I am a wild animal."

Ron looked me up and down thoughtfully.

"See something you like?" I teased.

The redhead shook his head and frowned. "You don't seem very wild," he muttered.

"Stick around and you may find out how wild I really am," I said with a shrug. I glanced at the brooms and big red ball. "Need some help?" I looked back at the Weasley. "I don't like flying but I can help you if you need it."

"Yes, he would!" Hermione spoke up before Ron could speak. "I'll proofread your homework while Talis helps you." She looked at me with pleading brown eyes. "Please, Talis?"

"Anything to get out of flying, huh, Hermione?" Harry said, tone full of playfulness. "Come on," he continued, summoning a broom to his hand with a single command, "Up!" He mounted the broom and took off, turning into a black streak.

Ron followed his best friend into the air. "Toss up the Quaffle."

I nodded and grabbed up the red ball. With a hefty heave, I threw the ball into the air. Harry caught it, and I was impressed by how he handled it. I picked up the other broom. "Are you sure, Hermione?" I asked.

Hermione held out her hands and shook her head. "No thanks, Talis. I really hate flying."

"Okay. We'll be done once Ron wears himself out." I threw my right leg over the broom. "Here goes nothing," I grumbled to myself before kicking off the ground. I was almost thrown off as the broom shot into the air. "Fuck!" The wind whistled as I flew to the middle of the pitch. My body slid up the broom handle when I came to an abrupt stop. "Okay, okay. I can do this. It's just fifty feet in the air. . ." I gulped and forced my eyes to focus on Ron, who was circling the goal posts at one end of the pitch. I leaned forward a bit, urging the broom toward the redhead.

"Hey, Talis!" Harry sped passed me. "Catch!"

I turned my head in time to see the red ball being thrown in my direction. I knew I was going to have a hard time catching the ball; my feet belonged on the ground, not in the air. But I surprised myself when I threw my arm out and caught the ball. I tucked it under my arm and flew at Ron. When I was within range, I tossed the ball toward the left goal. Ron swooped down and caught it easily. He threw it back, and I zipped away. "Harry!" I called to the raven-haired teenager. He looked over his shoulder at me and expertly caught the ball when I threw it at him. Harry seemed to be one with his broom as he dipped and dived, trying to confuse Ron before throwing the ball toward the middle goal; Ron almost missed it but caught the ball with his fingertips.

Back and forth we went until the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, staining the world red and orange. Hermione was waiting with her bag over her shoulder at the entrance to the pitch. I landed lightly and hurriedly got off the broom. Ron and Harry chuckled at my mad scramble to get away from the wooden mode of transportation.

"Scared of the broom, Talis?" asked Ron, shouldering his broom and mine.

"My feet belong on the ground," I muttered.

"I thought you wanted to help?"

"I'll always help you guys," I said, readjusting my cloak. "But let's keep the broom riding to a minimum, please."

Ron did not look upset when he nodded. "That can be arranged," he said with a smile. "Thank you for helping out."

"Not a problem." I turned to Hermione and smiled lightly. "Did you get your homework done?"

"You mean _their_ homework?" She huffed but looked pleased. "It's all done. You have two mistakes, Ron, but I got them cleared up. And, Harry, your Potions essay was a bit short. I wrote down more informaiton about the potion on a seperate piece of parchment. Copy it and your essay should be okay."

"Where were you in my O.W.L. year?" I asked, amazed.

A light blush lit up Hermione's face. "I believe I was just a first-year student."

I quickly did the math in my head. "You're right."

"Let's get inside." Ron started walking to the castle. "Before Umbridge or Snape accuses us of sneaking out at night."

Hermione followed him, but Harry stayed back. I instinctively sniffed the air but could not detect anything out of the ordinary. No Umbridge, no Snape. That was a good thing.

"You really don't like to fly, do you?" Harry peered at me with those emerald eyes.

"My family is not full of frequent flyers." That wasn't a lie. The Muggles who raised me were a close-knit family that lived within driving distance of each other. "I heard your father was Seeker for the Gryffindor team when he was in school."

"He was, and I must have inherited his skills," Harry said with a cocky smile.

"Apparently." I smiled back at him. "You're a hell of a better flyer than I am."

"I would catch you whenever you fall off your broom."

Was he trying to flirt with me? "What do you mean by 'whenever you fall off your broom,'" I asked in a fake annoyed voice, setting my hands on my hips and leaning forward a bit.

A chuckled rumbled up Harry's throat. "You know what I mean, Talis." A shiver ran up my spine at the way he said my name. "And I would catch you whenever you fell, broom or not."

I straightened up and smirked at the younger teenager. "Is that so?"

"That's right." His green eyes drifted away for a few moments then returned to me almost shyly. "Would you catch me?" he asked a soft voice, all cockiness gone.

"Of course," I said.

Harry glanced around the Quidditch pitch. My own gaze swept from side to side, but the pitch was deserted. I couldn't see anybody in the deepening shadows nor could I scent anyone except Harry and myself, and Ron's and Hermione's fading scents. I opened my mouth to ask Harry what he was looking for when he threw himself at me in a whirl of black. My arms opened then closed around his smaller body, holding him against me. His warm breath drifted across the pale skin of my neck. Goosebumps rose on my arms and my breath hitched.

"Hi, Talis," Harry whispered, chapped lips brushing against my skin.

I buried one of my hands in his jet black hair. "Hi, Harry."

"I . . . I can't stop thinking. About the other night." His voice was gentle as if he was testing the waters. "I've never kissed anyone before." I knew I was his first kiss. . . damn it. "I didn't think my first kiss would be with a man."

"Do you regret it?" I really didn't want to know the answer, but I had to ask. "Do you regret me being your first kiss?"

Harry looked up at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes. "No."

I smiled lightly and gently nuzzled his nose with mine. "There's something on your mind," I murmured, holding him closer. I had noticed his brow furrowing as if he was thinking hard about something. "You want to tell me?"

"Hermione had an idea about something. She thinks I should teach some of the students Defense Against the Dark Arts." His emerald eyes darkened. "I told her it wasn't a good idea. I mean, I'm in enough trouble so why should I keep digging my grave?" He tucked his face under my chin. "I don't know what to do."

I hummed quietly into his raven hair. "I think it's a good idea."

Harry backed away, eyes wide with surprise. "What?!"

"I think it's a good idea," I repeated, releasing his soft hair. "You would be a hell of a better teacher than Umbridge. You've dealt with things that most wizards wouldn't have nightmares of. And I can help whenever you need me to." I smiled gently. "I know some good spells and curses, and a lot about Dark creatures."

"No one would listen to me," Harry muttered. "I'm a nutter, remember?"

I shook my head. "You don't know how many of us actually support you, Harry." I pulled him close again and enfolded him in a gentle embrace. "You're not alone." I kissed his chapped lips, a small gesture that lasted only a second. "We're going to stand beside you. Not behind you. Not in front of you. Beside you." I licked my lips then pressed my mouth to his again, relieving his lips of being chapped. This time he kissed back.

Harry sighed against my lips then moved away to look into my eyes. "I'll think about it."

"I'm sure no one is going to force you to teach students."

"Just like how you didn't push me to kiss you?"

I nodded. "That's right." I pecked him playfully on the tip of his nose. "And if you do decide to teach others, I'll help any way I can."

"Thank you." He smiled up at me; I felt my heart leap in my chest. "Hey, Talis?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I don't like men, but I-I like being with you."

I cocked my head to the side a bit. "A lot of teenagers experiment to see where their sexuality lies."

Harry's smile fell into a frown. "I don't want you to be an 'experiment.' I don't want to use you like that, or use you at all." His green eyes glimmered with troubled emotions. "I don't know what to do," he muttered.

I could almost feel my heart breaking as I looked down at the teenager. He was in a hell of a position; he isn't gay or into using me, yet he seemed like he wanted to be with me. I like Harry, but if he doesn't want to pursue a relationship. . . I'll just accept it, like how I accepted my heritage.

"It happens sometimes. I will always be around, Harry, one way or another. I know you don't want to experiment, and I'm not going to force you to. But if you every need advice, I'll always be there for you." I offered him a soft smile. "I promise."

Harry slid his arms around my torso and hugged me close. I felt his heart beat rapidly under his cloak and shirt. He buried his face in my neck, breathing deeply as if he was overcome with some kind of emotion. I didn't move him. Instead, I re-enveloped his scrawny body in my arms. I didn't want to let him go. His lips brushed against my neck; my heart rate spiked, but I kept my animal instincts under control. For a brief moment I saw Blue Jacobs in my arms in place of Harry, but I shook away the image.

Blue Jacobs was a negative distant memory.

Harry Potter was a positive right here, right now.

"Let's go back to the castle," I said after a few minutes of holding each other. "Dinner is about to start, and I'm sure Hermione and Ron will be worried about you."

"No," Harry grumbled into my flesh.

A low chuckle rumbled up my throat. "C'mon, Harry." I slowly slid out of his warm embrace and almost laughed at the small pout on his pale face. He was actually pouting, bottom lips sticking out, eyes wide. "Aren't you adorable?" I teased before lightly kissing his forehead.

"Shut up, Creary."

"Now, now, don't make me take points away from Gryffindor, Potter." I smirk at his eye-roll. "Come on, before Umbridge catches us and turns me into the Ministry for kissing you."

"You wouldn't go to jail, would you?" Harry's eyes widened; I was touched by his caring nature.

I shrugged. "Not sure. Last century people were getting married to others who could be thirty years their junior. Sometimes the younger person was below today's age of consent. But times have changed. I probably will go to Azkaban for being with a minor."

"I'm more mature that a minor though."

"True." Harry was mature for his age. "But that won't matter if we get caught. It's against the law." I just severely bummed myself out. "It would not be good if I got caught with you."

"Then we'll have to stay secret."

My head whipped up at his voice. I narrowed my eyes at the teenager. "What?"

"They can't send you away to Azkaban if they don't catch us." Harry looked almost giddy, as if he figured out some great mystery. I think he was minute-bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We can keep this secret. It shouldn't be that hard. I mean, we both know where the best hidden passages are. The pictures seem to like you so they would not tell on us if they saw us. The ghosts wouldn't mind because many of them died before or during the last century; they'll see it as something normal, like you said."

"You want to keep _this_ secret?" I cocked my head at the teen in confusion. "What is _this_?"

" _This_ is a secret. . . relationship."

"You're not even gay."

"I know I'm not, but I like you, Talis." A sly look crossed his happy face. "And I know you like me too."

"Of course I do." I wasn't going to hide it.

"Then we can do this."

I shook my head with a sigh. "You're going to be the death of me, Mr. Potter." I gazed at the younger teenager and sighed again. "Okay, Harry. We can give this a try. But," I added when he started to grin, "if you start to have feelings for a woman or another man, I need to know. I don't like to be dragged around like a dog on a leash. It's happened before and I swore that I would never let it happen to me again."

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments then nodded. "Deal," he said, holding out his hand.

I took it, but instead of shaking it I entwined our fingers. I marveled at how our hands fit together. Almost perfect. I pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Deal," I agreed as I backed away. "Now, how about some dinner?"

"Do you always think with your stomach?" asked Harry, turning toward the castle, a smile on his face.

"No. I think with other parts of me too," I said playfully, walking beside him. He smiled up at me, and my heart began to beat hard in my chest. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy, and it was all because we are going to be in a secret relaiotnship. I don't know how long this is going to last. . . but hopefully it won't end in tears and blood.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 **There's the seventh chapter. College is staring to get rough so the wait between chapters can be a bit long. Just giving everyone a heads-up.**

 **The relationship between Talis and Blue Jacobs will become clear in future chapters.**

 **Questions? Comments? Review and I shall answer at the end of the next chapter.**

 **A special thanks to the readers who reviewed! Thanks so much, guys. :)**

 _ **ww199011**_ **\- Thank you for liking the story. :) And I will tone it done on Talis's sexuality. Promise. With Harry's sexuality. . . I agree that he may have been bisexual in canon. There are so many signs to it, especially in** _ **Half-Blood Prince**_ **. I remember watching it and screaming "Just fuckin' kiss him!" at the screen when Draco and Harry were practically eye-banging. My partner wasn't amused though. . .**

 _ **ikemengalore2014**_ **\- Thank you. :) I've been on this site since. . . 2009, I think. . . And this is my first** _ **Harry Potter**_ **fanfic. I didn't want to do a cliche story like others that I have seen on here. I hope I can create something fresh. As for the rushing part. . . Others rushing me was the reason why I almost stopped writing** _ **The Goth's Mute**_ **. I'm taking my time with this one. :]**

 _ **jukebox56**_ **\- I can try my best as making them longer. The chapters are kinda short 'cause usually I think I have already made the chapter too long. But I can do that. :] And Snape's sessions in one of the next chapters. It's pretty much canon, but Snape shows a bit of a good side.**

 _ **WritersLife3**_ **\- Thank you. :) I decided to base Talis off myself. The way he talks is kind of the same way I talk in reality. He's probably my favorite OC.**


	8. Hog's Head and Advice

The Hog's Head was a sketchy place. It was not located on the main street of Hogsmeade where many students would be strolling around and buying random junk. It was dark and dirty, and smelled like goats and goats' blood. The owner didn't really give a damn who came and went, just as long as no one got into any fights. Patrons to the pub varied greatly; it's not uncommon to see a hag or two sitting in a corner.

In other words, I liked it.

My bottle of butterbeer was a grimy as the windows, but it tasted perfectly fine. I leaned back in my chair and propped my sneakers on the table. The owner rolled his blue eyes at me and went back to cleaning a dirty glass with an even dirtier rag. I wanted to smirk at him but feared I would probably get kicked out for smiling. I glanced at the door when it opened. A squat woman with a very dark, very long veil walked in and sat down in the corner. When I realized it wasn't Umbridge under the veil I tipped my bottle toward her in greeting.

The door opened again, and the trio from Gryffindor walked in. They looked around with wide eyes before spotting me. Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear then lead the way over to me.

"Thank you for meeting us, Talis," she said, sitting down on the chair next to me.

"It's not a problem, but why the hell would you want to come here?" I took a swig of butterbeer. "It's kind of dark and dirty for your tastes."

"That's why I chose it."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Fair enough." I smiled at Ron as he took his place by Hermione. Harry glanced at the chair next to me. I knew he was having an internal battle about whether to risk sitting next to me and giving away our secret or sit somewhere else. He closed his eyes for a second then took the chair next to me. "I don't bite, you know," I teased with a wink.

A light blush brought color to his pale cheeks. "Shut up, Talis."

I snickered playfully. "Be careful, Potter. I am a teaching assistant." His blush darkened a bit. "Hey, bartender!" I called to the old man behind the counter. "Four more butterbeers, please." I fished in my pocket for the coins I'd need and paid the man when he brought us our drinks. "Thank you," I said politely, to which the man only grunted before turning away.

"You know, I bet we can order anything we want here." He looked at teh bartender's retreating back. "I bet that bloke would give us anything. I've always wanted to try firewhisky."

"You are a prefect, Ronald," Hermione snarled. Her temper impressed me.

"Temper, temper," I scolded her then turned to Ron. "Firewhisky's not as great as others say. It has 'fire' in its name for a reason." I blinked at him sympathetically as he played with his beverage. "You'll have plenty of time to try new drinks when you graduate."

"Who's supposed to be meeting us here?" asked Harry, leaning forward slightly to look at his female friend. His movements caused his leg to brush against mine slightly. I could feel the heat of his skin through our jeans.

"A few people," she answered, glancing at the door. "I told them to be here about now."

The words no sooner left her mouth when the door opened. Neville was the first to step into the dingy pub - I would have awarded his points for his bravery - with Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown not far behind him. The dreamy-looking blonde Ravenclaw from the Hogwarts Express - Luna Lovegood - followed them. Cho Chang, another Ravenclaw, and one her friends walked in nervously. The three Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were chatting quietly amongst themselves when they entered, and two younger Gryffindors whom I didn't know and appeared to be brothers followed them inside. The Hufflepuff prefects Ernie MacMillian and Hannah Abbot, along with two of their Hufflepuff friends joined us. Three Ravenclaws, and Ginny and a Hufflepuff marched through the door. And finally the Weasley twins with their buddy Lee Jordan walked in. I was surprised by how many students wanted to be a part of this group. I withdrew my wand and summoned more chairs to the table. Once everyone was seated, Fred and I got butterbeers for everyone.

"You're that teacher's assistant, aren't you? What are you doing here?" asked Hannah as I handed her a beverage. The other students looked at me, waiting for my answer. A few of them actually looked nervous about me being part of their group.

I shrugged and offered her a gentle smile. "I'm here because I don't agree with the way that Umbridge is teaching you and treating me as I were a damned animal. She's trying to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts in a wussy way. And she's not teaching you about Dark creatures that you may run into some day. Does that answer you question?" I asked politely.

Hannah nodded, a heavy blush on her face.

I returned to me seat next to Harry and almost, _almost_ didn't notice the jealous gleam in his eyes. What was he jealous about? I was just talking to - _Oh_. . . I inwardly laughed to myself. Harry Potter was jealous because I made a girl blush. Wow. . . I never pegged him as the jealous type.

"Hi, Harry," Neville greeted with a beaming smile. "Hello, Mr. Creary."

"Hello, Neville," I said with a tip of my bottle. "How are classes going?"

"Very well, thank you." His eyes brightened. "Snape is not picking on me as much since I let him use Trevor to test a potion."

I nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you're doing better."

"Well. . . er. . . hi," started Hermione, clasping her bottle of butterbeer tightly. "Everyone knows why we are here. . . We need to be taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. . . and Umbridge is not doing a good job. I thought it would be. . . easier to take matters into our own hands. We need a teacher. . . And I thought Harry and maybe Mr. Creary could treach us."

I nodded encouragingly at her.

Hermione showed her appreciation by smiling slightly then returned to addressing the other students. "We need to be taught Defenseive spells the right way because - " she paused to take a deep breath " - Voldemort is back."

Several of the students let out squeaks and squeals at the sounds of his name. I didn't even flinch but looked at Hermione expectantly. She looked as if she was about to faint from speaking his name, but her voice was calm. "It's what we need to do. And if you are going to join, then we need to -"

"Do you have any proof that You-Know-Who is back?" asked the Hufflepuff Chaser aggressively. Was this guy really a Hufflepuff? That temper is worthy of Slytherin.

Hermione looked baffled. "Dumbledore believes it - "

"No," the Hufflepuff interrupted, "Dumbeldore believes Potter."

"Who the hell are you?" Ron snarled, fisting his hands.

"Zacharias Smith," he growled back. "And I believe we should know why Potter says He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back."

"That is not why we are here and -"

Harry piped up from beside me. "It's okay, Hermione." He looked at the aggressive Hufflepuff. "I saw him come back. Dumbledore told the whole school what happened. If you don't believe Dumbeldore, then you don't believe me. I'm not going to waste today convincing people."

I reached under the table and gently patted his thigh. It was the only way I could show him that I was proud of him for standing his ground.

"Dumbledore never gave us details on how Diggory died, just that You-Know-Who killed him and you brought back his body." Zacharias narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired teenager. "I think we all whould like to know what really - "

"If you've only come here to talk about Cedric's death, then you are wasting our time." I could tell Harry's fury was building. "I do not want to talk about Cedric. If that's all you came here for, then clear out."

No one moved, not even Smith to my surprise. I knew Cedric's death was something that was going to be brought up - it was inevitable. I squeezed Harry's leg a few times to comfort him then released my grip. I knew it was hard for him to talk about Cedric's death. Not many of us have seen death before our eyes. And once you have have seen it, it's something that can not be forgotten easily.

A faint picture flashed in my mind. A man and a woman standing under a cherry tree that was in full bloom. The man had a full head of dark brunette hair and light brown eyes, and deep scars on his exposed face. The woman's blonde hair was in a braid that fell over her shoulder and touched the top of her left breast, and light green eyes glittered with happiness as she gazed up at the man. Both were in dress robes and a beautiful red rose was nestled behind the woman's left ear.

Another image took the first's place. The same man and woman were laying on a wooden floor in a heap; the woman was draped over the man. There was no blood or marks to prove that they were stabbed or strangled to death. But their unseeing eyes were stretched wide as if something had surprised them right before they died. A young boy with dark brunette hair was kneeling beside the bodies, tears streaming from his acid green eyes. His head was thrown back, mouth opened in a scream of terror and agony.

 _Mother. . . Father. . ._

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?"

The voice broke through the picture, bringing me mercifully back to the present. The speaker was one of the unknown Hufflepuffs. Her question was directed at Harry, who answered with a somewhat defensive "Yes."

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"You don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

The girl smiled at the name. "Yes, she's my aunt. I'm Susan Bones. She was at your hearing at the Ministry. But is it true? That you can produce a Patronus, a stag?"

I looked at Harry. I didn't know he could produce a Patronus, a full-bodied one. That was advanced magic. It took me a whole year just to produce mine.

"Yes, I can."

"I never knew you could do that!" said Lee Jordan, impressed, from his seat between the twins.

"Mum told Ron not to say anything about it," said Fred.

"I bet he appreciated that," I said with a soft chuckle.

"One of the portraits told me that you killed a basilisk with the sword that's in Dumbledore's office," said one of the students; I didn't know his name.

"Yeah, yeah, I did."

"In our first year he saved the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who," Neville added.

"Don't forget all the tasks he had to overcome in the Triwizard Tournament," said Cho with a bright smile at Harry. "He had to get past merpeople and dragons."

The students around the table let out impressed sounds. I held my tongue and kept my hand to myself when it started to squirm back in the direction of Harry's thigh. I knew of some of the things he had done, but I was thoroughly impressed with his courage. I'm glad the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor; not all of us have that kind of bravery, even when it is forced upon us.

"I actually had a lot of help," said Harry in a quiet voice.

"You didn't have help with the Horntail," said another Hufflepuff. "That was some awesome flying skills."

"And no one helped you against the dementors over the summer," said Susan.

"You say you had help with this stuff," Smith growled. "Are you trying to weasel your way out of teaching us this stuff."

"Why don't you shut your mouth," Ron snarled loudly. "There's an idea."

Zacharias went on the defensive. "We are here to learn from him. Now he's telling us he didn't do any of it."

"That's not what he said," Fred hissed.

George withdrew a very interesting-looking metal instrument from a bag by his side. "Would you like to have you ears cleaned out?"

"Or any other part of your body," said Fred. "We're not really picky about where we stick this."

Zacharias opened his mouth to retaliate, but I stopped the argument by slamming my half-empty bottle on the table. The dusty sound got everyone's attention, and several of them looked a bit scared when I narrowed my acid green eyes. I've glared at myself in the bathroom mirror before, and I frightened myself; some of these students were almost shaking. "Shut the hell up," I said through gritted teeth. "Harry did have help with some of these problems, but not for all of them. There's no shame in asking for help when you need it. Why the hell do you think I am here?" I directed the question at Smith. "Yes, I am a teacher's assistant, but Ron, Hermione, _and_ Harry asked for my help in putting together this meeting and, possibly, this group. If you have a problem with that, then, by all means, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But if you want to learn some useful skills, then shut the hell up and pay attention." I narrowed my eyes further. "Do we have a problem?"

Smith shook his head, fear in his eyes. A few of the other students also shook their heads, even though I was not talking to them. I nodded once and took my feet off the table. "Good." I picked up my butterbeer and took a drink. "Now, Hermione, will you please continue?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Creary. Um. . ." She glanced around nervously. "Moving on. . . are we agreed that we would like to be taught by Harry?" No one objected. "Okay, the next question is how often we should meet."

"We need to make sure we can still have Quidditch practice," said Angelina Johnson. The other Quidditch players, save for Harry, nodded in agreement.

"I believe we can find a night that suits everybody," said Hermione. "But this stuff is very important. We are learning how to handle Dark wizards, and creatures," she added with a glance in my direction. "I do not know how the Minister could appoint such a. . . dunder-headed teacher to teach us at this crucial point of our lives. The Ministry is in denial about V-Voldemort's return and gave us a teacher who does not want to teach us defensive spells." Hermione turned her pretty brown eyes onto me. "Mr. Creary, is there anything you would like to add?"

All eyes were on me. I wasn't squeamish about being stared at because students look at me every school day. "I believe the Ministry has some crazy idea that Dumbledore is using students as a private army. That is why Fudge appointed Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She is being used to spy on Dumbledore, and us." I nodded to Hermione and settled back in my seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Creary," she said, calmer now that I had said what she couldn't. "Now," she continued, addressing the others, "we need to find a place to hold our meetings."

"What about the library?" offered Katie Bell.

"Madam Pince wouldn't appreciated students practicing spells in the library," Harry replied.

"We'll think of something, Hermione," I promised.

Hermione turned to her bag and withdrew a piece of parchment and a quill. I saw something spark in her soft brown eyes but decided not to question her. "I think everyone should write their name down, so we know who was here. I do not think we should talk about what we are doing. If Umbridge was to find out. . ." She shuddered lightly as she trailed off.

Fred slid the paper toward himself and put his name down, a goofy grin on his face. George and Lee followed his example before passing it on. Some of the students signed eagerly and others looked as if they were about to take a giant leap off a cliff.

"If Umbridge were to find this," Ernie fretted, "we could lose our prefect status." Was he really that worried about losing a damn badge? "I don't want to be punished for something like this."

"Do you honestly believe I'd leave this lying around?" Hermione snapped.

Once everyone signed the parchment I reached for it and signed my name at the very bottom. I even added a little heart for the hell of it; I could hear a few snickers as I passed the parchment back to Hermione.

"Is that necessary, Mr. Creary?" she said with a playful huff.

I shrugged and smirked. "I thought it would brighten your day."

Hermione smiled then stowed the parchment and quill back in her bag. I tipped my now empty bottle at the students as they left the Hog's Head. I rounded up all the bottles that were left on the table and tossed them into a trash can that was meandering around the pub on stubby metal legs. I heard a grunt of appreciation from the barkeeper. I rose to my feet and stretched. "Well. Better get back to the castle."

The sunlight burned my eyes which had become used to the dark pub. I raised a hand to shield them as we walked to the main road of Hogsmeade. The students who had just left the Hog's Head didn't pay much attention to us as we made our way back to the castle. It was as if they were trying to prove that they were taking the silence seriously.

"That Zacharias is a bit of a wart, isn't he?" grumbled Ron between swigs of butterbeer.

"I'm surprised he showed up," said Hermione. "I was telling Ernie and Hannah about the meeting and he overheard. He may seem like a _wart_ , but I think the more people the better. And if Ginny wasn't going out with that Michael Corner, I doubt he nor his friends would have shown up."

Ron spit out his mouthful of butterbeer. "She's what?! My sister's going out with. . . Michael Corner!" His nostrils flared, and I took a step away from him. I heard redheads could get very nasty when irritated. Stereotyping, I know, but I've seen it happen before.

"They met at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. They've been going out since the end of last year." Hermione paused to look at some quills that were on display. "I need a new quill," she muttered to herself.

"Which one was Michael?"

"The one who was holding her hand."

"I don't like him." Ron glared at his bushy-haired friend. "I thought Ginny fancied Harry?"

I glanced at Harry but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"She used to, Ron, but she decided to not pursue him. She still likes you though," she added to Harry. "That's why she isn't so shy around you. So. . . what about Cho?"

I almost choked on my spit. During the meeting I had noticed how the pretty Ravenclaw would cast glances at Harry then look away when he looked in her direction. It was part of Flirting 101: The Awkward Stare and Look Away. I've known of several girls to do that to me when I was busy doing that to the blokes in my year.

"What about Cho?" asked Harry.

"She couldn't keep her eyes off of you."

I hummed quietly to myself but managed to disguise it as a small cough. I turned away from the trio of younger teenager and started toward the castle. "I'll see you guys later."

"You're leaving now?" asked Hermione incredibously.

I paused and glanced over my shoulder at her. "Yes, I have lots of things to do, like sort out which creatures need to be talked about and whatnot." I continued along the path. Harry's eyes bore holes into the back of my head. I could almost smell the smoke and singed hair. Hearing that Cho was staring at Harry was a bit unnerving, I'll admit, but I can't let it bother me. I know that Harry said he didn't want to use me as an experiment, but in reality that was all that I was: an experiment for his sexuality. I can't take it personally if he likes someone else, especially if that someone else is the opposite sex.

But why does it feel like my heart is being torn open?

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

I had not expected Umbridge to assert her dominance over the school right away, but I guess fate had other plans. Her newest movement to overpower the school was on one of the notcie boards by the Great Hall. All school organizations, teams, clubs and whatnot had to receive permission from the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Any students caught being involved with a group without permission was to be expelled from the school. For a fleeting moment I was relieved that the new decree - number twenty-four - would not affect me in any way before worry for the students set in. Hermione's idea of Harry teaching a group of students Defense Against the Dark Arts could come to a screeching halt if we did think of something quickly.

I wanted to hex the paper, turn it into a paper airplane, and have it blow raspberries as it followed Umbridge around the castle. My hand twitched toward my wand's sheath on my thigh. I couldn't go through with it, no matter how badly I wanted to. Instead I turned on my heel and headed toward the dungeons. Snape was expecting me for his next class with the fifth years.

The door to the dungeon was open and I slipped inside. Snape was sitting at his desk at the other end of the room, quill scratching furiously at a piece of parchment. He looked up when I shut the door, greasy-looking hair swaying with the movement. "Welcome to the dungeons, Mr. Creary."

"Thanks for letting me help you out," I said, walking down the aisle between the rows of desks. "What are we working on today?"

"Strengthening Solutions," Severus replied. "The fifth years' potions should have matured over the weekend."

"Have you taught them how to make that pink death potion?" I set my bag on a small desk beside Severus's. "Because if you are, then I am leaving."

A small smirk appeared on his pale face. "We discontinued that potion after that incident."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Lucky bastards," I muttered.

"Language, Talis," Snape warned as the door opened again. He looked past me at the newcomer and his black eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

I twisted around and just barely managed to hide my snarl as a familiar squat, pink-clad figure shut the door. I exchanged an angry glance with Severus. "What is she doing here?" I growled just loud enough for him to hear me.

Severus rose to his feet and walked toward the other professor. I thought he was ignoring me until he motioned to a piece of paper on his desk. I glanced down at the note. It was a notice from Umbridge about when his inspection would take place. I rolled my eyes. I swear Umbridge knows what class I am going to be assisting so she can crash it and keep an eye on me. What did she think I was going to do, go wild and tear up the place? Kill a student or two? I may be wild, but I'm not savage.

I ignored the glare Umbrdige shot at me as she settled down on a chair in a dim corner. Severus walked to the door and I took my place at the desk. I felt Umbridge's gaze burn the side of my head, but when I turned to look at her, she glanced away. One of these days I'll catch her on her own and no one would be able to hear her scream.

The students filed into the classroom looking distracted, though some looked upset, especially Neville. I made a mental note to check up on him after the class. Severus closed the door, and the whispers automatically disappeared into the cold air.

"You will notice we have two guests today." Severus gesture to Umbridge, and I felt a twinge of satisfaction when more than a handful of the students glared at the teacher, who just smiled sweetly. "Professor Umbridge and Mr. Creary will be here for the today's session. We will be continuing with our Strengthening Solutions. Your mixtures should have matured over the weekend, provided they were correctly made." He cast a glare at the Gryffindor side of the classroom. "Carry on. If you need help, Mr. Creary will assist you."

The first part of the class was rather uneventful. I answered questions, helped with measurements, and gave instructions on how to stir the concoction correctly. The Gryffindors seemed more appreciative of my help than the Slytherins, but after fifteen minutes of getting everything wrong, several of the Snake House reluctantly asked for help. Every now and then I could feel those emerald eyes staring at the back of my head, and almost hear the younger teenager's voice asking me to look at him.

"This class seems to be beyond the normal level."

I straightened up from helping a Slytherin and looked around until I spotted the toad. She was standing beside Severus, who was inspecting Dean Thomas's cauldron. "I wonder if the Strengthening Solution should be taught to fifth years. Perhaps the Minsitry should remove it from the syllabus." I knew that was her way of insulting Severus and getting his attention. "How long have you been teaching here?"

"Fourteen years," Snape said, black eyes almost blazing with disgust at being questioned.

"You applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post? But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously." Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

The distinct scent of burning rubber reached my nose and I coughed. Distracted, I could hear the rest of Umbridge's questions. I followed the foul stench and almost regretted it when it lead me to Harry's cauldron. "What the hell did you do?" I muttered, low enough that Umbridge could not hear me.

Harry looked at me with those emerald eyes. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

I sighed and withdrew my wand from its sheath. "You won't be able to reverse this with potion ingredients." I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching then waved my wand over the cauldron. The scent vanished and the potion darkened to a dark turquoise. "There. Tell Snape you accidently added four drops of salamander blood."

"Thank you," Harry breathed. I noticed his hand was twitching a bit.

"Is your hand hurting you?"

"No," he replied in a quiet tone. "It's something else. . ."

"Mr. Creary!"

I rolled my eyes and swiveled on my heel. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"I want you to stay behind and help me clean up. Class dismissed," he hissed to the students, who quickly packed up and left. Harry cast a worried and upset look at me over his shoulder but followed his friends out the dungeon door.

"Thank you for letting me join your session, Professor." Umbridge let out a rather girly, but very annoying giggle. "You will get the results of your inspection in ten day's time. Have a lovely day." She didn't even look at me as she exited the dungeons.

"Can I hex her now?" I asked when the door slammed shut, leaving us in stony silence. I walked over to Severus and looked up at him. "C'mon, Severus. You know you want to do it as well."

Severus huffed a bit. "As much as I would like to, I can not jeopardize my job. She would have us reported to the Minister and removed from Hogwarts before we could blink." He pulled his wand out of his cloak and waved it once, cleaning up any spills the students had left behind. "Damned students."

I shrugged and went to pick up my bag.

"How are things going for you, Talis?"

I paused, startled, and looked at the Potion's Master. It's not often he asks something that personal, especially out of the blue like that. For a few moments I was speechless, then I found my tongue. "Not as great I'd hoped," I admitted. Severus was someone I trusted, even when I was his student.

"What's happened now?" His voice said he was bored, but his black eyes said he was, to some extent, curious and worried.

"I'm worried Umbride is going to find out my secret," I muttered.

"Which one?"

"Either one," I replied. "I already know how she does not like half-breeds. But I don't know how she'd take having a homosexual teaching assistant in the school."

"Do not forget about our Headmaster. He shares one of your secrets."

"I know, but it still worries me. I don't have the respect or support from the Wizarding World like Dumbledore has."

Severus moved to his desk and sat down in his chair. "What else is the matter?"

I hesitated. I couldn't give my newest secret away, but maybe I can get some advice without blowing it. "I. . . I've met someone. He's a great guy, smart and funny. . . all that mushy stuff." I couldn't give too much away. "But he's not. . . like me." I drew in a deep breath and released it through my nose. "He says he wants to be more than friends with me, but how can he when he doesn't fancy males?"

Severus looked at me with narrowed eyes. There was no hint of disgust or anger, just guarded worry. "He could be bisexual," he said after a few moments. "One who could have relationship with either gender."

I wanted to hit myself on the head. How could I have forgotten bisexuality? I've been so caught up in the heterosexual-homosexual war that I forgot about the bisexual part.

"It's not uncommon for witches and wizards to be of this sexuality." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly. "I suggest you talk to whomever this man is and figure out where your relationship, if you have one, stands."

"I may do that."

"Good. Now get out of my dungeons. I have more classes today, and I don't have time to be giving relationship advice to a teaching assistant." He made a shooing motion with his hand. "Have a good day, Mr. Creary."

I shouldered my bag. "And you as well, Professor." I walked toward the door but paused half-way there. I glanced over my shoulder at the Potion's Master; he was already studying a piece of parchment. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded without looking up. "You're welcome. Now go."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

I found my prey after dinner. He was leaning against an open window, breathing in the evening air. The underparts of his eyes were a bit red and swollen; he had been crying.

"Hey, Neville." He didn't even look at me as I leaned against the window next to him. "Everything okay?"

The younger teen shook his head.

I furrowed my brow a bit. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It was Malfoy." His voice with quiet but filled with anger. I was surprised such a gentle boy could speak in such a way. "He said some things today. I lost my temper."

"I never knew you had a temper," I said, half in jest. "What did he say?"

"He. . . He. . . He made fun of my parents!" he burst out before punching the wall beside the window.

"Oh, Neville." I reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you. I know that's hard to do, but he just wants to get a rise out of Gryffindor." I paused then sighed. "I know about your parents, Neville."

His head whipped around so he was looking at me. I almost winced at the possible whiplash. "Y-You do?"

I nodded. "I heard about them when I was hanging about the Ministry looking for a job. Lestrange got a hold of them and altered their state of mind. But they didn't give in." I looked into his soulful brown eyes. "They are perhaps the bravest people I have ever heard of." I patted his shoulder gently. "And I believe you can be just as brave as your parents. Keep your head up and don't let anyone drag you down. I know you have the makings of a great wizard, Neville." I smile at his surprised face. "For your parents bravery and yours, I am going to give Gryffindor fifteen House points. Keep it up, okay?"

Neville gave a watery smile then returned to looking out the window.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, Neville, know that I am always around." My hand slipped from his shoulder. I glanced at the fading sunlight then continued on my way down the corridor.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 **I know Snape was a little OOC, but, hey, it's a fanfic. I wanted him to be a supportive father-like figure to Talis.**

 _ **ww1990ww**_ **\- I was going for a more dominant Harry. I prefer him like that, instead of being a little whiny, bitchy person. No offense to anyone who has created Harry like that in their fanfics. The harem stories are not really my thing, but I do enjoy an MPREG story every now and then. :) Some of them are nicely written.**

 _ **jukebox56**_ **\- To be honest, yes I do. :) I sniff the air almost everywhere I go, though I do it discretely. And thanks. I had an image of Talis attacking Ron in my mind and fought with myself for an hour about how to write it.**

 _ **WritersLife3**_ **\- Thanks, but I don't have very many friends in real life. I have a hard time making friends because I am a gay transsexual, and not a lot of people can see passed that to the real me. I use a lot of sarcastic wit and can be a bit. . . what's the word. . . insane? :} Spoiler: Blue Jacobs may appear in one of the next chapters in a flashback. He may make an actual appearance later on, but I haven't decided anything yet.**

 **Hope everyone likess this chapter. Questions? Comments? Ask/comment away. I don't bite. :)**


	9. DA and Time

I decided not to bother any teachers for a week. Every time I thought of even going near a classroom my head would explode with a massive migraine. The weather was rainy and altogether unpleasant so I was stuck inside the castle unless I wanted to renew the _Impervious_ spell every five minutes, which I didn't. I was getting restless; I noticed this when I found myself stalking down the third floor corridor for the fourth time in one night. So many things have been running through my mind that last several days that I was almost on the verge of falling to my knees and screaming to the heavens.

First of all, the conversation I had with Severus continuously played in my head. I know I should take his advice and talk to Harry about his sexuality and where our _relationship_ stands. But I couldn't bring myself to even look at the younger teenager. I've been avoiding him like a cat would avoid a standing pool of water. I knew I wasn't being fair to him, but what else was I suppoed to do?

Second, Hermione had asked me to find a room for us to hold our meetings last week after Harry and I joined her and Ron in the castle. I have no idea where all of us could fit and still have room to practice spells. Minerva would most likely not give us permission to use her classroom, and, as much as I liked him when I was student, I didn't want to ask Severus to use the dungeons. The Forbidden Forest was off limits; I don't even think over half of the students who join have even been in the dark woods. And Umbridge would have all our asses if she discovered us in the Forbidden Forest.

Finally. . . I was running out of potion. That cold dark liquid was the only thing that was keeping me from becoming too wild. It tasted like dirty socks mixed with fresh earth, but it was one of the most important things in my life. Maybe I should get Severus to brew me some. He may do that because he knows how I am.

I turned my feet toward the dungeons. It was just past dinner, so all classes were over for the day and the students would not be down there. My cloak swirled behind me and sneakers slapped quietly on the stone floor. My hand twitched, and I felt a slight burn at my fingertips. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw five scratches scored on the wall. My breath caught in my throat. I stopped, pulled out my wand and muttered " _Reparo_." The wall healed itself and I scurried away, stuffing my hands in my pockets. My blood was singing with bound rage. I knew that if I ran out of potion, it would be a matter of time before I lashed out at someone.

I stopped before the door to Severus's office and knocked urgently. "Severus? Are you in?"

The door opened on the fourth knock. Severus stood on the other side of the threshold, sans his thick black cloak. His black eyes narrowed when he noticed it was me. I didn't take his glare personally. "What, Talis?" his voice was filled with fatigue and slight annoyance.

"I need your help."

Severus opened the door all the way. He stepped aside so I could slip inside. His office was the same as the last time I saw it: large, dark-stained desk in the corner with an equally dark chair; a rather cheerful fire burning within its hearth; a large cauldron with something bubbling inside it was in a corner; and a plaque announcing Severus as the Head of Slytherin was on the wall. "What do you need this time?" Severus growled, closing the door.

Annoyance made me irritable. "I'm not one of your annoying students, Severus," I snapped, "so stop treating me like one." I closed my mouth and eyes, and shook my head a few times to clear the dark thought that were creeping in. "Sorry. It's getting worse." A calloused hand rested on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes.

"You need more potion." It was not a question. Black eyes bore into my acid green orbs. "How long have you been out?"

"I had the last vial on Thursday."

"You should have come to me sooner," Severus scolded.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You are just as thick-headed as when you were my student, Creary." A very, _very_ small smile appeared on his pale face. "If you need more potion, come to me. You could hurt someone, and yourself, if you're off the potion for too long." He released my shoulder and stalked to a large cabinet beside the cauldron. "Fortunately for you, I brewed the potion when I was told you would be returning." He opened the heavy doors, revealing shelves of multiple colored vials. A rather large bottle of dark liquid caught my eye, and I recognized my potion immediately. Severus grabbed the bottle and turn back to me. "Here," he said handing it over. "When this gets to be half-full, tell me. I'll make more."

"Thank you," I said, uncorking the bottle. I took a swig of the potion, and the effect was immediate. My boiling blood cooled to its normal temperature. The dark thoughts that flooded my mind cleared like storm clouds after the rain. My hand stopped twitching. "That is so much better." I smiled gratefully at the Potions Master. "Thank you so much, Severus."

"Don't go without your potion, brat." There was a bit of affection in his voice. "Have you talked with your new _friend_ about your relationship."

I choked on my spit and the little bit of potion left in my mouth, and my eyes widened. "What?"

Severus rolled his eyes and gave me several whacks on the back. "Your possible partner, Talis. Have you talked to him about his sexuality?"

"Not yet," I said with a shake of my head. "I-I've been kind of avoiding him."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Talk to him," Severus growled. "You'll never know until you do."

I heaved a sigh but nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Not get out of my office. As you said, you are not my student anymore. When your potion gets low, you can return."

"Thank you."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

I think the potion looked joyous to be set on my dreser in my room. It seemed to have some kind of happy aura around it when it touch the wood. I had been staring at the bottle when several short knocks on my picture door caused me to jump. My feet slid across the wooden floor as I skidded into the sitting room.

"It's your mate and his friends." The wolf popped her head out from behind the frame of her picture. "They need you for something."

"He's not my mate," I muttered. I glanced at my cloak draped over the sofa but decided not to put it on. I pushed open the painting. "Yes?"

The trio of Gryffindors were standing right outside my quarters, a large map in Harry's hands. A light blush turned Hermione's face pink, and a darker one burned up Harry's neck. Ron was the only one of the trio to not flush at the sight of me, narrowing his eyes a bit. I don't know what they're so shocked about. All I'm wearing are my blue jeans, sneakers, and a black tank top. . . Oh. . . It must be the tank top. . .

"We. . .um. . . We found a place for us to. . ." Hermione broke off, glancing nervously over her shoulder.

"Ah. . ." I nodded and stepped out of my quarters. The painting swung shut behind me, and I could hear the wolf mutter, "I will need a password when you return."

"Will you come with us?" Harry asked with a swift look down at the old map.

"Of course. I told you I'd help you."

Harry flashed me a relieved smile (my heart rate spiked) before returning to studying the map. "We need to go now."

I motioned to the younger teenagers to lead the way. Goosepimples rose on my bare arms as we walked toward the stairs, and for a moment I wished I had grabbed my cloak. But then I saw Harry's emerald eyes darting toward me every few moments. I knew he was checking me out, and my ego soared toward the dusty ceiling. I was not overly muscular, but, thanks to my father, I had some some muscle to show off.

"So where are we going?" I asked when we reached the sixth floor. Had they found an empty classroom? Or a secret passage large enough for all of us?

"We went down to the kitchens because Hermione wanted the house elves to rebel," said Ron with a cautious glance at Hermione, who shot a glare at him. "Dobby - a house elf Harry knew - told us about a room that seems to disappear and reappear."

I had heard about that room. It was called the 'Come and Go Room' by the staff. I have never been able to find it no matter how many hours I spend searching for it. "And that's where we're going?"

Ron nodded. "I just hope we can find it."

"Hold on." Harry's sharp whisper caught our attention. He pulled the map out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand and muttered a few words. The blank parchment seemed to come to life: lines, straight and curvy, raced around creating circles, rectangles and squares, and tiny dots moved like very small, circular ants. My curiosity rose, but I kept my questions to myself.

"Filch is on the second floor, and his damn cat is on the fourth floor." Harry scanned the map. "And Umbridge is in her office. Let's go." He lead the way down the corridor until we met a painting. When I was a student I told Barnabas the Barmy that he was insane to try to teach those trolls how to do ballet. A large stretch of bare wall was opposite the painting. "Okay. Dobby said we are supposed to walk past the wall three times while concentrating on what we need."

I stepped back to watch the three as they started to stalk up and down the corridor. Ron looked like he was trying to pass a rather large bowel movement. I could hear Hermione saying something under her breath but it was too faint to make out. Harry's hands were fisted so tight I think he was seriously cutting off the circulation. Then something caught my eye. I stared at the blank wall as a door made of highly polished oak with intricate black decorations seemed to fade into exsistance. A large brass handle appeared and I reached out to touch it. The handle was real! I let out a short, sharp whistle to get the others' attention then pulled open the door. It barely made a creak, something I was grateful for. We stepped inside and the door closed soundlessly behind us.

"Woah."

"Wow."

"It's perfect."

"It reminds me of the dungeons."

I wasn't too far off. Torches flickered from their brackets on the walls, illuminating the crammed bookselves and the silky-looking cushions that littered the floor. Some more shelves held instruments used to detect Dark magic and Dark magicians. A large mirror took over one wall, and a warm fire burned happily in its hearth on the wall opposite the door.

"These will be good for Stunning practice," Ron said, looking appreciatively at the cushions. "At least we won't land on the floor. It looks kind of hard."

"That's because it's stone," I said, "but you're right. They do look soft." I followed Hermione over to one of the bookshelves. "Not bad." Most of the books were about protecting one's self against the Dark Arts, but I noticed a dozen or so were on Dark creatures.

"This is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's everything we need!" She pulled a book off a shelf then plopped down on a cushion and began to read.

I shook my head at her antics. She will always be a bookworm. I glanced around, drinking in all the sights, when my eyes got caught by another pair of green orbs, tens of shades darker than my own. Harry was looking at me with a mix of frustration and worry. I knew he was trying to figure out how to ask me why I have been avoiding him again. I looked away reluctantly. I'll have to explain my actions later.

The door opened again and several students joined us. I waved a greeting then leaned against the wall beside the fireplace, warming my chilled skin. As more people joined us and sat on the cushions, I noticed most of the female students kept glancing at me and blushing. I should have brought my cloak. . .

"This is where we'll be having our meetings," Harry began once all the cushions were occupied. "Everyone has found it obviously." He paused as if unsure of what to say next.

"We need a leader," Hermione piped up, putting her book down.

"Harry is the leader," Cho said automatically, batting her long lashes at the raven-haired male.

"I think we should take a vote." Hermione was obviously not pleased with Cho. "Raise your hand if you believe Harry should be our leader."

Every hand went up in the air. Harry's eyes widened a bit when he saw that my hand was also raised.

"Okay, thanks," he said, sounding embarrassed. "But Mr. Creary will be the co-leader. He's older and knows more." He looked at me, almost pleading with his emerald eyes.

I nodded to him. "I'd be honored," I said.

Several of the girls giggled; I flashed a kind smile at the students.

"I also believe we need a name." Hermione had withdrawn a quill and piece of parchment from her cloak. "Almost every organization has a name. It'll help with team spirit and unity. Any suggestions?"

"The Anti-Umbridge League?" offered Angelina.

Decent. To the point. Tells the truth.

"The Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" said Fred with a grin.

Funny. Official. Also tells the truth.

"What about the Defense Association?" asked Cho. "We can call it D.A. for short, and no one will know what we are talking about."

"Let's keep the D.A. part," piped up Ginny from her position near Michael. "But let's call ourselves Dumbledore's Army. It's the one thing the Ministry fears the most."

I closed my eyes and nodded my approval. The Ministry does fear that Dumbledore is creating an army of students to overthrow them. And with the abbreviation, the name of our group will remain secret.

"All in favor of Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione said.

Opening my eyes, I raised my hand along with the majority of the students.

"Motion passed." Hermione wrote "Dumbledore's Army" across the top of the parchment above our names. She pinned the paper to the wall nearest her, gazed at it happily for a few moments then rejoined the group on the cushions.

"Okay," said Harry once Hermione was sat down, "we should begin practicing right away. The first thing we should practice is _Expelliarmus_ , the Disarming Charm. It's basic but useful."

Zacharias Smith opened his mouth to be a smart-ass but a glare from me shut him up.

Harry shot me a grateful glance before addressing the group. "I think we should divide into pairs and practice the charm."

Everyone paired up in an instant. It was very interesting to see the older students taking orders from a fifth year. But my amusement died when I realized who did not have a partner. Neville was standing near the wall looking downcast and holding his wand loosely in his hand. I had not seen anyone even glance at the sullen teenager. I darted between the pairs of students to get to Neville. He looked up when I approached.

"Want to practice with me, Neville?" I offered kindly, withdrawing my wand from its sheath.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded. "Of course. C'mon. Let's see what you can do." I back up about five paces and looked at him expectantly.

"On my mark," said Harry. "Three. . . two. . . one!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Neville's wand went soaring, and I caught it easily. I handed the wand back to the crestfallen teenager. "I'll never get it right," he fretted. "I'm hopeless."

"You need to believe in yourself," I said. "Believe and don't flourish your wand so much." I flicked my own wand, sharp and quick from years of practicing and using. "Neat and simple. It's not a fancy spell to waste so much effort on." I returned to my spot. "Try again. And remember to believe."

Neville nodded and screwed up his face in concentration. " _Expelliarmus_!"

My wand twitched a bit but I kept a grip on it. "Again."

" _Expelliarmus_!"

It slipped a bit further from my grip. "Again!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

My wand flew free from my hand and went sailing toward Neville, who caught it with a shocked look on his round face. "Well done, Neville!"

"I did it." He handed my wand back to me. "I did it! I actually did it!"

"What did you do for you to do it?" I asked.

"I-I imagined the movements of the wand," he replied. "And I imagined your wand leaving your hand."

"Did you believe you could do it?"

"A little," he said. "I forced down my doubts as much as I could."

I smiled encouragingly. "You see what happens when you put a little faith in yourself?" I motioned to his wand. "Try again. But this time I will be trying to disarm you at the same time."

Neville walked back to his spot then turned on his heel. His eyes were narrowed; he actually looked a bit dangerous. I raised my wand and pointed it at the teenager.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

My wand flew out of my grip, and Neville's soared toward me. We caught each other's wand easily. "Excellent," I said as we exchanged wands. "If I were a Dark wizard, I'd run away with my tail between my legs."

A large smile split Neville's usually sullen face. "Thank you, Mr. Creary, for helping me."

"We're not in class, Neville. You don't have to call me that. Call me Talis."

"Talis?"

I nodded. "It's my first name, and whenever we're not in class you can call me that." I bounced back to my spot. "A few more times?"

Time seemed to fly by as Neville and I exchanged charms. Everyone around us was calling out the charm's name and wands were flying all over the room. Harry was very impressed when he stopped by Neville and me to check on our progress. I don't think he expected Neville to be any good at casting the charm. The shy teenager proved him wrong a few times before the black-haired teen walked on. It was only when Hermione told Harry the time that we stopped. I knew I didn't have to go immediately to my quarters, but the students could get in trouble for being out so late.

"That was very good," Harry said, pride in his maturing voice. "Should we meet back here same place, same time next week?"

"Quidditch season is about to begin," Angelina said abruptly.

Harry nodded to acknowledge her. "We'll meet next Wednesday. We can figure out what to do about future meetings then." He grabbed up his map from a nearby table and started helping students leave the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Crea - Talis." Neville appeared at my shoulder. "For helping me tonight, and for. . . the other night."

I patted his shoulder a few times in a friendly manner. "It's no problem, Neville. Any time you need someone to talk to, just come find me. My quarters are behind the painting of the grey wolf in the Gryffindor Corridor. Tell her you need to talk to me, and she'll give me the message."

Neville beamed up at me. "Thank you." He turned away and, at Harry's signal, left the room with Ginny and Lavender.

Hermione and Ron left with Dean, leaving Harry and me alone. I knew what was coming before Harry turned around to address me.

"Where have you been all week?" he asked, spinning on his heel to look at me. "You weren't in any of the classes. Even McGonagall noticed you weren't helping out."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I've had some things come up," I said.

Harry mimicked me by folding his own arms over his thinner chest. "What things?"

"Just. . . things."

"You've been avoiding me," he said, a hint of hurt in his tone. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Hell no, Harry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You want it alphabetically, or in order of severity?" I growled before finally relenting. "My heritage was surfacing because I ran out of potion. I'm worried about our relationship, if we can even call it that. Your sexuality. Umbridge being a pain in my ass." I was so busy listing off my problems that I did not see Harry move until he was right in front of me. He slid his arms around my waist and looked up at me. "And how we're going to keep this group under wraps."

"And you wonder if I have a lot on my mind," Harry said. "Let's figure one thing out at a time." His emerald eyes glistened with worry. "What's wrong with your. . . heritage?"

"I really can't say," I said truthfully. "My heritage proves that I can to ruthless and absolutely dangerous." I lowered arms to rest my hands on his narrow hips. "The potion keeps me in check."

"Do you have enough?"

"I do now that I've gone to Snape."

"Good." Harry tucked his head under my chin. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I wanted so badly to tell him that I could kill if my heritage were to fully surface, but I kept quiet. "Our relationship. . . how are we going to make this work?"

"We'll keep it secret." Harry's voice vibrated my throat. "I thought we already established that? And we made the deal that if I developed feelings for another man or a woman then I must tell you."

I kissed the top of his head, breathing in his shampoo. It was a neutral scent, not too manly but not too unmanly. "Harry, I believe you are bisexual."

"I'm what?"

"Bisexual. It's a sexuality that is between gay and straight. It means you can have an attraction to either sex. You're not gay but you like to be with me, right?"

Harry nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with being bisexual or gay. You are who you are."

The younger teenager sighed as I nuzzled his raven-black hair. He tightened his grip around my waist, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry you've got so much on your mind."

"It's not your fault, Harry."

"But I'm part of your problems," he pointed out.

I shook my head. "I worry about you, Harry, but you'll never be a problem to me." His warm scent wreathed around me. I was relutantly to let him go. "You need to get back to your dorm before you are missed." I kissed the top of his head. "Or you could get caught by a teacher."

"Can't we stay here?" he asked. I knew he had a small pout on his face. "No one would notice."

"Yes they would," I said. "Ron will realize that you hadn't followed him, and he'll start asking questions as soon as you get to your dorm."

Harry let out a low groan. "C'mon, Talis. . ." He stretched out the "s" sound in some sort of gentle whine. He looked up at me. "How about five minutes?"

I sighed but agreed quietly. I barely had time to readjust my grip on Harry when the younger teen backed me up against a wall, his mouth working furiously against mine. A soft moan escaped my mouth and entered his as his hot tongue found mine. The two muscle tangled in a dance all their own. Harry raised up a hand to fist my dark brown spiky locks. He tugged playfully, and I growled darkly. With a small push and a twist, I had reversed our positions, pressing my body against Harry's in such a way that I could feel the increased beatings of his heart through our shirts. I grabbed Harry's hand that was not tangled in my hair and laced our fingers together.

Harry moaned against my lips. With a sudden burst of eagerness, he pushed off the wall and sent me stumbling backwards. I tripped over a cushion and tumbled down to the ground, hands releasing Harry so I could catch myself. Luckily I landed on another cushion with Harry straddling my pelvis. I brought my hands up and gripped Harry's narrow hips; he sighed happily then leaned down to reclaim my mouth. My jeans were tightening uncomfortably. Blood was rushing to the spot between my legs. Harry, in his haste to kiss me deeper, brushed his center against mine. He pulled away with a "Ah!" and stare down at me with glazed green eyes, pupils wide and dark. "Wha-"

I smirked up at him and lifted my hips to roll them into his. Harry tilted his head back with a soft gasp. His hands gripped the front of my tanktop. I have his hipbones a gentle squeeze before repeating my actions. It wasn't long until Harry picked up the rhythm and started thrusting his hips against mine. A groan, sounding suspiciously like Harry's name, vibrated up my throat. Harry smiled smugly down at me; I knew he was enjoying this.

"Are you. . . uh. . . okay, T-Talis?" he asked, a false coy smile lighting up his face.

"Mm. . . Fuck. . . Harry. . ." I swallowed and tried again. "I'm. . . ah!. . . fine." I forced my upper body off the cushion to kiss the younger teenager. "We need to stop," I mumbled agianst his lips.

Harry huffed loudly, gave one more beautiful roll of his hips, then went still, laying his body down on mine. His hands were trapped between our sweaty bodies. "Why did we have to stop?" he asked once he caught his breath.

I lifted my arms from his hands to rest them on the small of his back. "If we had continued. . . things could have happened."

Emerald eyes, still glazed with lust, shone with curiosity. "What things?"

His naivity was going to make me dig my grave. "Well. . . sex probably." The blush that darkened his face was almost priceless. "What?"

"Could we have had sex?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Probably, but I don't want to do that." I could almost feel his disappointment. I opened my eyes to see his emerald orbs slightly narrowed. "Harry, we've just started this relationship, if we can call it that. We need to make sure we. . . love and trust each other before we do anything." I lifted a hand to his soft hair. "And I don't want to push you into doing something that you're not ready to do?"

"What if I am the next time we're alone together?"

"I probably would not believe you," I admitted. "But anything is possible." I smiled up at him. "Don't get any ideas in that head of yours."

Harry's annoyed look lightened to a soft smirk. "And if I already am?"

I shook my head. "Get off me."

"Okay." His smirk grew to a calm but happy smile. He carefully lifted himself off my body and held out a hand when he got to his feet. I gratefully took it, allowing him to help me up. "But, seriously, what if I am ready?" he asked.

I looked at him and quickly noticed the guarded curiosity in his emerald eyes. "You won't be, Harry." I patted my thigh to make sure my wand was in its sheath. "Sex is something you shouldn't rush into."

"Have you had sex before?" A frown tugged at his bruised lips.

Emotional pain flared up within my soul, but I quickly squashed it. "Yes, I have," I admitted in a quiet tone.

"With who?" The curiosity was giving way to a mixture of anger and weariness as if he wanted to know the answer but didn't at the same time.

"My ex-best friend." A vivid image of a man with blue eyes writhing on my bed in ecstacy flashed through my mind. "He and I. . . We had sex several times. But that's all it was. We never made love; it was just sex. Just a fling thing." I shook away the image as the man's mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure. "I do regret it," I added. "We were young and dumb. It just happened."

"I'm not dumb," Harry muttered.

"But you're young," I shot back.

Harry looked away, breathing deeply as if trying to calm his nerves. I knew he was upset that I had sex with someone, but he was the one who asked. I didn't want to lie to him. "Would you think about him if we ever did have sex?" he finally asked after a couple moments.

"No," I said truthully. "He is nothing but a terrible memory. I'll tell you about him one day." I reached out a hand and rested it on Harry's shoulder. I was a bit surprised when he didn't back away. "But, Harry, our relationship is just starting, and if you plan on having me stick around for a while, then we have plenty of time to explore with each other. I don't want to rush this, okay?"

Harry nodded, looking a bit relieved now that I wasn't talking about my former best friend. "Okay," he said.

I smiled and lowered my hand to his, gripping it gently. "Come on, Harry. Let's get you back to your dorm."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 _"I don't know if this is a good idea," I fretted as I looked down at my best friend. His clothes were gone, as were mine, tossed in a dark corner of the room. I was thankful that it was a Hogsmeade day and our roommates were gone. But I had cast a locking charm then a silencing charm on the door so no one could eavesdrop; if one of our roommates tried to open the door, they'd think we were catching up on sleep._

 _"Are you scared, Talis?" my best friend teased, caressing my pebbly nipple with his fingertips._

 _I groaned, enjoying the touches. My buds were very sensitive, and he knew that. I rolled my hips against his, rubbing our hard lengths together. We moaned in unison. "I'm not scared," I muttered._

 _Light blue eyes glittered with impatience and amusement. "Are we going to do this or not?"_

 _"You're not even the gay one and you're hornier than I am." I lowered my body down a little and prodded his tight slick entrance with the tip of my cock. Not too long ago I had prepared him the best I could, making him squirm and pant with need. "Are you ready?" I don't know why I asked. He was more than ready. But this was the first time either of us have done this, and I didn't want to hurt him._

 _My best friend nodded, tangling one hand in my hair and splaying the other on the small of my back. "Do it," he whispered._

 _I reached down and grabbed my dick. A torpedo of pleasure shot up my spine and clouded my vision. "Put your legs on my shoulders." I waited almost impatiently for him to do as he was told then poked at his entrance. "I'm putting it in." With his legs on my shoulders, it was easier to see what I was doing. I lined myself up and, with a low grunt, shoved myself inside. A thick groan escaped my lips at the tight, delicious heat that encased my cock._

 _"Ah! Talis!" Blue's eyes screwed shut and his face set in a grimace. "It's too big!"_

 _I hushed him gently before pushing in further, bottoming out in a matter of seconds. "It's in," I whispered, leaning down toward his ear. I nibbled gently on the lobe to distract him from the pain. "It's okay, Blue. I won't move until you're ready." I backed away and the teenager below me opened his green eyes._

 _Wait. . ._ Green _?_

 _Light brunette hair darkened as if there was bleeding wound somewhere on his head until his silky strands were as black as shadows._

I felt a stirring in my groin.

 _I stared down at the teenager beneath me. Blue had been replaced by Harry, who face was darkening with a heavy blush. He whined and moved his hips upwards, forcing me to slide in at least another wasn't how Blue acted the first time we had sex. Harry was acting like a lover who was anxious to make love as if I had been gone for quite awhile and wanted to renew the feeling of me being inside him. It was a hell of a feeling, that unadultrated desire._

The button to my jeans was popped, then the zipper was tugged down. My erection sprang from the opening in my boxers. I gripped the hardened organ tightly. A sigh escaped my lips.

 _Harry blinked up at me, green eyes glazed with lust and. . . love? He tilted his head back as I withdrew until only the head was left inside then thrusted back in as gently as I could manage. My loose balls slapped against his gorgeous backside with every forward movement._

My grip tightened as I slid my hand up and down the shaft. I lowered my head to my pillow and moaned quietly.

 _The legs on my shoulder dropped to wrap tightly around my waist, heels digging into my backside, forcing me to go deeper and deeper. It seemed as if he had done this several times before; he knew exactly what to do. Then I felt the tip of my dick brush against something small and rough, and Harry nearly screamed._

 _"Ah! Uh!. . . T-Talis, again!"_

 _I smirked down at the younger male and repeated the motion. I loved the face of pure ecstacy he made as he moaned loudly. The smacking sound our bodies made as we moved together echoed throughout the room. Harry's erection, trapped between us, brushed against my stomach; I could feel his dick leaving a sticky track of precum on my skin. I wasn't disgusted by the feeling. Instead it turned me on more. It was a sign that Harry was enjoying this._

Sweat formed on my brow as my hand fisted my cock almost painfully. Precum leaked out of the tip, soaking the top of my hand. I used the pre as lube, helping my hand move up and down smoothly. With every other stroke, I slid my thumb over the tip. The sensitive head weeped angrily, and I closed my eyes, another moan escaping my mouth.

 _"Talis! Ugh. . . I-I'm. . ." Harry's nails clawed at my back. He arched up into me. His hot cum splattered across our stomach in thick ropes. The sound that came from his mouth was a cross between a moan and a scream. It was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. His canal clutched at my intruding cock, constricting dangerously, until I couldn't take it anymore. My balls tightened, drawing themselves close to my body, and forced the cum up and out of my dick. I could feel the hot liquid burst from the tip to coat the inside of Harry's receiving body. My arms slid around Harry's shoulders, and I held onto him as I started to shake from the power of my orgasm. His backside milked my cock for all it's worth, and I enjoyed every moment of it._

 _"I love you, Talis." Harry's voice was breathless, but I heard every word. I held him tighter as he repeated himself. "I love you."_

My hand and stomach was covered in hot semen. My breathing was labored. I must have looked a fright if someone happened to walk in and see me sprawled out on my bed with my spent cock resting on my stomach, head buried in my pillow, cum all over the place. Harry's voice echoed inside my head.

". . . I love you, Talis. . . I love you, Talis. . . I love you, Talis. . ."

I draped my clean arm over my eyes. "Damn it, Potter."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 **Part nine of** _ **Lupur Cor**_ **. A big thanks to everyone who had reviewed and decided to follow this story. I really appreciate it. ^^**

 **Questions? Comments?**


	10. Lesson and Surprise

"How did you get your scar, Talis?" asked Angelina as she and her friends moved there cushions closer to my stool.

I raised a hand to the rough scar on the left side of my face. "I got hexed in a duel. The man I was fighting used a spell that should have been considered illegal. One moment I see a flash of light, the next I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing with Pomfrey fretting over me."

Angelina nodded as if her curiosity was satisfied before settling down again.

I pointed my wand at the chalkboard the Room of Requirement created when I stepped into the room. A chalky picture appeared on the black surface: a creature that resembled a jet black cape outlined in white. I had never experienced an attack by this creature, but if the students planned on traveling, they may run into one. I looked at the students sitting on the cushions before me. The older students looked just as interested as the younger students.

"Alright. I know many of you know what this is, but I think it would be good idea to talk about it." I waved my wand and the creature began to flap like a very strange-looking bat. Several of the students laughed at the creature. "Funny, eh?" I asked. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

"It's a Lethifold, right?" asked Dean.

I nodded with a smile. "Right you are." I gazed around at the students. "The name is comprised of two parts: _lethum_ , which is Latin for 'death' or 'ruin,' and _fold_ , so it practically means 'death fold.' Now, where can you find this creature?"

"In the Northern Hemisphere?" offered Colin Creevey, and his brother nodded in agreement.

"Which part?"

"The top part?"

"Actually, it's located in the tropics near the Equator." I smiled encouragingly at the younger students. "In the tropics, there are more places for it to hide, because of all the shadows created by the trees. But, Colin, can you tell me what classification rating the Lethifold has?"

The young student thought for a moment. "Five x's?"

"And why do you think that?"

"Because it has the word for 'death' in it's name?"

I nodded. "Very good! Five points to Gryffindor."

The two brothers beamed at me. And the others looked between me and the young Griyffindors.

"Why aren't you giving us points?" demanded Zacharias, finally opening his mouth for the first time. "You were a Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"I was, but I don't show favoritism," I growled. "Why don't you earn some points for Hufflepuff? How can the Lethifold get away with killing humans?"

Zacharias glared at me and didn't answer. Whether he was keeping quiet because he didn't like me or because he didn't know the answer was a mystery to me. I turned to the other Hufflepuffs.

"Hannah?"

The female shook her head. She didn't know either. I was kind of shocked. The other Hufflepuffs looked at each other, fishing for answers with their eyes.

I was about to give up on the Hufflepuffs when a hand appeared shyly in the air. I looked at the owner of the hand and noticed that it was Susan Bones. "Do you know?" I asked kindly.

Susan nodded. "It gets away with killing because it does not leave any trace that it was there." A dark blush spread across her pretty face. "It suffocates its victim then absorbs it into its body."

"Five points to Hufflepuff. Very well done."

Her blush deepened greatly and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Okay, Ravenclaws." I looked at the remaining House students. "What other Dark creature do people believe the Lethifold is related to?"

It was Cho who answered. "The Dementor."

"And why is that?"

"Both are inhuman in nature and can be dealt with by using the Patronus Charm."

"And five points to Ravenclaw. Yes, the only spell known to chase off a Lethifold is the Patronus Charm, which may or may not be taught to you by Harry. Stunning it will not ward it off." I glanced at the raven-haired teenager but he seemed to be miles away in his head. "The Lethifold can enter a house in numerous ways, such as sliding under the door or through a cracked window." I tapped the chalk Lethifold and it vanished. "If we do get around to Patronuses, I'm going to find a boggart for us to practice on." I glanced around at the assembled students. "Any questions?"

"Have you ever encountered a Lethifold?" asked Fred Weasley curiously.

I shook my head. "I haven't been to the tropic regions of the globe so I never had the misfortune of meeting one. But between us, I'd love to see one in person. I'd probably poke it with a stick." Chuckles rose in the air round me. I looked up at the clock. It read eight thiry-nine. "Class is over," I said. "At the next meeting we will discuss the a rather interesting creature."

"What will that be?" asked Hannah.

"Isn't the element of surprise a pain in the ass?"

The Hufflepuff huffed (XD) playfully but rose with her fellow Housemates. Colin Creevey and his younger brother Dennis studied the map as the rest of us split up into groups. A lot of the male students were making scenario jokes about what they would do if they encountered a Lethifold. I heard several of them say they'd poke it with something, just as I had. Most likely trying to show off to the female students. I smirked at their antics. I can remember doing the same thing when I was a student.

A familiar black-haired head appeared next to me, and I glanced at Harry out of the corner of my eye. "Are you going to stay after again?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I saw something interesting near the Forbidden Forest and wanted to check it out." I knew he wanted me to stay behind so we could fool around. For the past couple weeks we have been staying in the room after the meetings to get our fill of each other. Groping hands, grinding hips, echoing moans, straining erections. . . I could feel a stir in my groin as an image of Harry groaning in pleasure while I sucked on the taut skin of his neck flashed before my eyes. He seemed to enjoy it when I was dominate, but I found Harry being the dominant one to be a huge turn-on. One time he had grabbed my hands and forced me against the wall, and I almost came in my jeans from his brute strength.

We tried to keep out antics confined in the Room of Requirement, but sometimes we found ourselves in a broom closet clutching at each other as we furiously kissed. Harry almost seem to be insatiable. He would take action whenever the chance for us to be alone together popped up. And when we finally broke apart I would take pleasure in seeing him breathless with emerald eyes glazed with passion, lips bruised, and dark purplish-blue marks on his neck that I would have to magick away before we seperated for the night.

"What did you see?" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I finally looked at the younger teenager. Those gorgeous eyes were brimming with curiosity and hurt, and a frown was set on his beautiful face. "I'm not sure. It was dark and moved quickly. I thought it would be worth investigating." I brushed the back of my hand against the back of his. It was the only way I could comfort him in a room full of people without drawing questions that could not be answered. "You'll see me tomorrow," I added quietly.

"Okay." His green eyes cleared a bit, but still held the pain. "Be careful in the forest, alright?"

"Of course." I glanced around; most of the students had left the room. Hermione and Ron were busy looking at the map, making sure the other students made it to their House Common Rooms without getting caught. I took advantage of they're being distracted, turning toward Harry and dipping my head to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You need to get to your Common Room, love."

Harry blushed at the name; I've never called him anything except his given name, even when we were alone. "' _Love_?'"

I chuckled lightly. "It's an endearment, Harry," I explained.

"I know that," he protested playfully.

"Ready, Harry?" called Ron as Hermione folded up the map. His eyes darted around the room like they always do when he is about to leave. I think it's his way of reminding himself that the castle is on our side.

"Yeah." Harry seemed to be distant. He couldn't be that upset about me not staying, is he? I looked down into his green eyes. "Will you walk with us back to the Common Room?" he asked. "You can be our alibi."

I cracked a small smile. "Of course." I turned to the other Gryffindors. "Everybody make it back to their Houses?"

Hermione nodded. "Everyone's accounted for," she reported, stowing the map in her cloak. "Let's get back to Gryffindor Tower. You still have homework to do," she added with a slight glare at the redhead beside her.

I snickered quietly, but Ron must have heard it because he shot a dark look my way. I arched an eyebrow at him then lead the way out of the Room of Requirement. Harry strolled at my side, matching me step for step as if we had walked side-by-side for years. I inwardly grinned at the thought.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The night air was damp with mist and reeked of dying leaves. A light breeze ruffled my long-sleeved shirt, which was jet black to help me blend in with the forest. My hair was already a bit sweaty as I moved about the forest. I knew the dark figure was still in the forest; there was a scent on the wind that did not set right with me. It was distantly familiar, but I could not place it.

I paused beside a giant maple tree and crouched down. My feet were hurting a bit from walking over the uneven path. I sniffed the air and caught the weird scent again. It was stronger now that was more toward the place where I had first seen the figure. Whomever or whatever it was, it wasn't moving very fast and had been bleeding. There was no denying the coppery smell that lingered. I rose to my full height and moved forward cautiously.

 _Snap!_

I froze with one foot raised off the ground. That was not me. I slowly lowered my foot, the leaves barely making a sound.

 _Crunch!_

For a moment fear paralyzed me. Voldemort _had_ returned, and it would not surprise me in the least if he popped up out of nowhere and attacked me. Or better yet, one of his Death Eaters. My hand twitched toward my wand's sheath. The last thing I need is to get in a duel with a damn Dark wizard right when I was beginning to get used to being in a relationship again. That would be my fucking luck.

Footsteps crunched on my right and I barely had time to twitch when something large and heavy slammed into my side. I released a small cry of shock and pain as my other side collided with a tree. Four sharp. . . somethings ripped at my face, and blood splattered on the bark. I growled and pushed off the tree toward whatever had attacked me. My fist collided with a thick jaw. The crunch echoed off the surrounding trees, and pain blossomed in my hand. Raw rage boiled up from somewhere deep inside me. I swung my other fist; it connected with something round and soft: an eye. The creature groaned in pain and backed away. I spun around on my heel, wand in hand. The Killing Curse was on the tip of my tongue, but it never came out. My hand lowered to my side, taking my wand with it. I stared at the person with wide eyes.

"Uncle Salo?"

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **Short chapter. I haven't had much inspiration to write lately, but I'll keep trying.**


	11. Uncle and Drinks

The burly man standing before me looked a bit ragged for his clothes - black cloak, blue jeans, boots, and black shirt - were patched with mud and grass stains. Bits of leaf were caught in the dark brunette hair that fell to his shoulders in tight waves and covered his chin. Cuts and scrapes criss-crossed on every part of bare skin I could see. But his dark green eyes glittered with love and fear. "Hello, nephew." His lower face cracked into a familiar smile; he had lost one of his front teeth since the last time I saw him.

"Uncle! What are you doing here?" I cocked my head to the side. "Especially in the Forbidden Forest?"

His grin fell into a dark frown. "It's the one place they can't find me." That wasn't cryptic at all. "But before I tell you, may I please have a hug? It's been ages since I've seen you last." He opened his arms and waited patiently for me to fill them.

I slid into his embrace as easily as the last time I hugged him. But where was my Uncle Salo, the one who never asked for a hug but just gave one? It's like he's afraid I may hit him or something. Something wasn't right. "What happened to you, Uncle Salo?" I asked.

Salo released me but kept his hands on my shoulders to keep me at arm's length. "I'm glad you're okay, Talis," he said. "I thought. . ." He paused to clear his throat. "I thought they had gotten to you."

"Who?"

"The Death Eaters." The fear in his eyes glittered in the pale starlight that managed to seep through the thick leafy canopy. "They know about us. About our heritage." His voice was a harsh whisper. "They're seeking us out. They want us on Voldemort's side."

I stared at my uncle. "How do they know about our heritage?"

"Someone told them," he growled. "Someone close to the family." His dark eyes narrowed, and I flinched. "You didn't tell anyone about it, have you?"

I swallowed loudly. "Only one," I admitted quietly.

"Who?"

"Blue Jacobs." I winced as my uncle's eyes narrowed to slits. "I swear I didn't know he was going to go rogue!"

"He went to Voldemort's followers," Uncle Salo snarled. "You broke the code of the Crearys, Talis. You get to bounce around this fuckin' castle, and I have to hide in a damn forest! Do you think I want to be in the forest?!"

"Then come with me to the castle," I said when he paused to catch his breath. "You'll be safe there. Dumbledore will let you stay." I felt a thrum of relief when his eyes started to return to normal. "And you've got to believe me, Uncle Salo. I did not know Blue was going to do that."

Uncle Salo sighed heavily. I could smell a hint of meat on his warm breath. "I know you didn't believe he would go to the Death Eaters. But he has. We're the last Crearys with this. . . gift, and they're after us."

I looked down at the forest floor. "I'm sorry, Uncle Salo."

Another sigh came from my uncle. "Your father did the same thing, you know. When he met your mother he barely waited a year before spilling everything about our heritage to her. She thought he was insane until he showed her. They got married about two years after that. I never saw two people more in love than your parents." His dark eyes glistened with pint-up emotions. "But my brother almost dropped into an early grave when your mother announced that she was pregnant." A low chuckle escaped his throat, and he went quiet for a few moments as if he were reliving grand memories. "Let's go see your Headmaster." He released me from his grip. "Lead the way."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The walk to the castle took longer than I expected. Even though neither of us could scent anything out of the ordinary, we were cautious as we crossed the grounds. Shadows concealed our movements from anyone looking down. For a fleeting moment I wondered if Harry was staring down at the school grounds from Gryffindor Tower, but I didn't look up to see. My uncle was getting more skittish with every moment out in the open; I could see his eyes were wide and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. I wanted to comfort him, but he'd probably accidently snap at me so I crept on in silence at his side.

Uncle Salo was visibly relieved when I pulled open one of the giant oak doors. We slipped inside easily, and Uncle Salo released a heavy sigh that I never knew he was holding.

"I never thought I would be inside this castle again," he said as we mounted the stairs two at a time. "When I graduated I thought that was it."

"It's one of the safest places in the Isles." I glanced at my uncle; he was looking around with awe in his dark green eyes. "I'm glad I returned to be a teacher's assistant."

"So that's why you are here."

I nodded. "I couldn't find much work so the Ministry send me back here. I think it's because Muggles raised me after. . . after Mum and Dad died. That and to keep at eye on me."

"How are those Muggles?"

"They're okay," I answered honestly. "I visited them over the summer, and they seemed to be doing really well." The Muggles may not have been my real parents, but at least they treated me like one of their own.

"I should have raised you, Talis." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "I could have taught you more about your heritage."

I flashed a reassuring smile at my uncle. "You were a young bloke then, Uncle Salo. You weren't ready to take care of a child, especially one like me. I don't mind that I was raised by Muggles. I think I turned out fine."

"I am proud of you for returning here," he said as we walked down the corridor that lead to the Headmaster's quarters. "You came back to the school for a job and safety." He gave me a nod of approval. "You've done well."

We fell into a comfortable silence and continued down the long hallway. Two ugly gargoyles stood at the end, whispering to each other urgently. They stopped then looked up when we approached. The one on the right started to growl and yip like a little ankle-biting dog while the left one looked on in amusement.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, furrowing my brow at the barking gargoyle.

The stone figure stopped making noise and smile up at me. "I thought you could understand me," it said in a false innocent voice.

I kicked one of its stone feet. "Lemon drop, you bastard."

The gargoyles snarled but sprung to the side to reveal the moving spiral staircase. My uncle and I hopped on and rode the stairs to the top where a grand door with an eagle knocker stood. I knocked a few times and waited patiently for the Headmaster to open the door. We didn't have to wait long.

"Ah! Salo Creary, it's a plesure to see you again." Dumbledore beamed at my uncle. "Have a seat." He motioned ot the comfy looking chairs before his desk then sat down in his own chair.

"Thank you, sir." My uncle and I sat down. "It's wonderful to see you as well."

"What can I do for you, Salo?" There was a look of genuine curiousity in his blue eyes.

My uncle and I exchanged a glance. I didn't know how to ask the Headmaster to allow my uncle to stay in the castle. In the forest, it seemed like such an easy idea. But now that we were actually sitting before Dumbledore I knew I was going to get tongue-tied. Luckily my uncle wasn't as nervous as I was and explained our situation.

"I see." Dumbledore peered at my uncle and me through his glasses, bright blue eyes thoughtful. He had not said a word while my uncle was telling him of our problem. "You have my permission to stay here, Salo. I will have the elves make up a room for you."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's no problem at all." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "You two are the last with your heritage, correct?"

I nodded, but my uncle hesitated. I looked at my uncle, arching an eyebrow. We were the last of the Crearys. . . right?

"There's. . . one other who shares our heritage," Uncle Salo said slowly, as if he wasn't sure I should be hearing this. "Talis's sister has inherited it as well."

What the - SISTER?!

"I have a sister!" I blurted out.

My uncle sighed heavily before muttering, "Yes."

I jumped to my feet and glared at my uncle. "You told me we were the only ones!" I snarled. "I have a damn sister, and you never told me!" I turned to the Headmaster, who didn't seem phased by my outburst. "Thank you for letting my uncle stay here, Albus," I said through gritted teeth. "Now that he is here and we have settled the him-staying-here situation, I shall bid you good-night." I turned on my heel.

I need a drink.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The firewhisky I got from the house elves in the kitchens burned my throat as I took another swig. I winced as I swallowed. My foot caught on the hem of my cloak. I stumbled but caught myself on a suit of armor.

"S'ry," I slurred, pushing off the metal body. "You. . . You. . . You can't jush shump out like that." I walked down the hallway.

 _"Hello!" A light brunette, almost blonde boy about my age smiled broadly at me. "My name's Blue Jacobs. What is yours?"_

 _I glanced behind me. I didn't see anybody so I turned back to the young man. "Me?" I asked, pointing ot myself._

 _"Yes, you!" His grin broadened. "What's your name?"_

 _"Talis. Talis Creary."_

I swirled the amber liquid around the bottle. My uneven footsteps echoed on the walls. A few grumbles from the paintings fell upon deaf ears. I didn't know what they were grumbling about, and I honestly didn't care.

 _"I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor," Blue said as he plopped down at the foot of my new four-poster bed. "Now I can prove to my parents how brave I am." He puffed out his skinny chest. "What about you?" he asked._

 _I looked down at the red comforter. "My parents are not alive anymore. I was raised by Muggles, and they don't know anything about Hogwarts."_

 _A soft hand gripped my shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, Talis." I lifted my face to my new friend; there was a bright smile on his face. "You can tell them about our new school and how brave you are over the holidays."_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"I know so," Blue said, his grin getting bigger._

A group of wizards playing a late night game of cards griped at me as I brushed against their picture frame.

"Watch where your going, you young drunk!"

"My cards!"

"You idiot!"

I spun around to fast and ended up with my face pressed against the portrait. The wizards yelled as I pushed myself away from them. I stumbled a few times, clutching the bottle close to my chest. "Shud'up!" I growled. "Tha basterd has an ashe up his sleeve." I moved away as three of the wizards lunged for the fourth. Their squabbling grew fainter with every step.

 _"Damn it!"_

 _"This is your fault."_

 _Blue and I darted down the darkened corridor. We had been in the library after hours to get some homework done. Madam Pince would have hexed us to oblivion if she had caught us. When the giant clock struck eleven, we gathered our supplies and fled the library. We thought we were in the clear until we saw Snape at the end of the corridor. Blue had twirled around and raced back the way we came with me right on his heels. I didn't know if Snape was following us or not, but I wasn't going to stop to find out._

 _"In here!" Blue halted in front of a broom closet. "It's the only place." He pulled open the door and shoved me inside before I could say anything. "Stay quiet." The door barely clicked shut when we heard rushed footsteps coming down the hall._

 _I stared at my best friend. "What is he catches us?" I whispered. "We'll get in so much trouble. Dumbledore will make us repeat the thirs year. Or worse, we'll - " I never got to finish my sentence. Blue's mouth was pressed against mine. My eyes widened, and I stared into the light blue eyes of my best friend._

"Talis? What are you doing?"

I looked up from the bottle at the sound of my name. There was no one standing in front of me, and the pictures were empty. I guess their occupants had gone to watch the fight between the four wizards two floors below. "Wha'? Whosh there?"

The air seemed to swirl in the middle of the hallway. Then a silvery cloak appeared out of nowhere. Harry Potter was suddenly standing before me with the silver cloak around his shoulders. I blinked at the teenager. Was he a hallucination? "Harry!"

"What are you doing, Talis?" he asked again, removing the cloak from his shoulders. He folded it and put it in a pocket of his main cloak. "What's tha- Are you drinking?"

An unmanly giggle escaped my lips. "Maybe," I snickered.

"Why the hell are you drinking?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The person - re-remember the pearson I saw in the For-For-Forb. . . in the forest?" I took another drink. "Well it was my Ooncle Silo." I shook my head. "No, no, no, no. Nosh Silo, you 'diot. It'sh Saylo."

"Your _uncle_ was in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yesh!" I tried to clap my hands in apporval of Harry's smarts, but the bottle was in my way. "He needed prohection from Voldymort." I blinked and stared at Harry. "He told me I had a _sister_! How the - Why would shomeone keep tat away from meh!"

Harry furrowed his brow. "You have a sister?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yesh! I do!" The liquid in the bottle made a bubbling sound when I shook it. "You know wha', Harry? You are sexy. Blue hash not'ing on you."

A heavy, irritated sigh escaped from Harry's beautiful pink lips. "Let's get you to your room." He moved forward and grabbed my arm gently. "Come on."

"Yes'sir."

"Give me the bottle."

I stared at his outstretched hand and shook my head.

"Now, Talis."

I whimpered pathetically but gave him the half-empty bottle of booze. "But. . . that's mine," I muttered.

Harry narrowed at his green eyes at the bottle for a few moments before turning them to me. "This isn't you, Talis." He tugged on my arm. "I know you. You don't drink." HIs grip tightened on my sleeve as he pulled me along the hallway. I stumbled after him, giggling every time I tripped over my own feet. The walk back to my room seemed longer than I remembered, and Harry's grumbling was not helping.

"What happened to him?!"

I looked up from concentrating on my feet. A large grey wolf stared at me with even larger amber eyes. "Harry. Harry!" I poked him with my forefinger. "That puppy. . . ish talking to me."

"Puppy?!"

Harry shot a glare at me. "He's drunk," he explained to the wolf. "I don't think he can remember the password."

I cocked my head ot the side as the wolf studied me from head ot toe. "Will you let me in, sweeth puppy?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

A low snarl came from the wolf, but the picture swung open just enough for Harry to pull me inside. I gaped in amazement as the painting closed behind us. "That was awshome."

"Shut up, Talis," Harry muttered, tugging me through one room to another. The nice, soft-looking bed looked so inviting. "Let's get you in bed." I giggled loudly, and Harry rolled his eyes. He set the bottle down on the dresser. "Take off your cloak, Talis."

"Yes'sir." I slid the cloak off my shoulders and down my arms, leaving me in my shirt and jeans and shoes. I quickly took off those while Harry had his back turned to me. I hopped onto the bed and positioned myself: laying on my side, head propped with my fist and legs crossed erotically. Maybe Harry will think I'm sexy. "You can turn ar'und now."

Harry spun on his heel, and I plastered the sexiest smile I could muster on my face. His eyes widened as he took in my body. The blush that burn up his neck as he took in the sight of my boxer-clad body was so adorable.

"See some'ing you like?" I asked. I glanced at the crotch of his jeans, and felt a flash of disappointment when I didn't see a bulge there. "You're no' hard."

The black-haired sighed softly. "Talis, you're drunk." He stepped over to the side of the bed and looked down at me. "I like you when you're sober," he said.

My hand slipped out from under my head, and both fell heavily onto the soft comforter. "You don' find me att'active?"

"Of course I do," Harry said. "When you're not drunk or trying to act sexy for me." He slithered out of his cloak. "I'm stay with you tonight, okay?"

"Really?" I blinked up at him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay with you." He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a toned chest. A small patch of curly black hair trailed from the bottom of his belly button to the top of his jeans, which he took off. He was wearing dark red boxers. A true Gryffindor. Through the haze in my mind I realized that this was the most naked I have seen Harry Potter. I've had fantasies and dreams about him naked, but I never knew what he really looked like. . . Damn! He's hot! "Scoot over, you drunken idiot."

I shuffled my body backwards to make room for Harry. With my feet, I shoved the comforter to the bottom of the bed. Harry smiled and lied down beside me. His lips parted with a soft moan as he snuggled against my body. I didn't take him for a . . . a cuddler. I slung an arm over his skinnier body and held him close to me. "Thank you for s'aying."

"You're welcome." Harry kissed my collarbone lightly. "Sweet dreams."

"Mmm."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 **I will admit it. I loved writing drunken Talis. XD**


	12. Hungover and Thestrals

A warm breeze on my neck broke through the darkness of my dreams. My eyelids were heavy, and a headache thrubbed painfully against the inside of my skull. I raised a hand to my forehead. No heat so I didn't have a fever. What the hell happened last night? I opened my eyes to a squint and was met with the calm face of a younger teenager. If I wasn't feeling like complete crap I would have jumped up.

 _Harry Potter_ was in my bed. _Sleeping next to me_.

I glanced down and felt a flash of relief when I saw that we both had on our boxer shorts. At least I didn't take advantage of him. That would have been terrible . . . I groaned quietly as the younger teenager snuggled closer, nudging his nose against the underside of my chin. My arm, which had wound itself around Harry's torso in my sleep tightened almost possessively.

A sleepy voice reached my ears. "Are you awake, Talis?"

". . . Yeah."

Harry shuffled back a bit until he could look up at me. His emerald eyes were half-lidded with sleep. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"My fuckin' head hurts."

"You drank over half a bottle of firewhisky," Harry said. Disapproval made his maturing voice thicker than normal. "You got drunk after you met your uncle and he said you had a sister."

I stared at Harry. "Oh . . . yeah . . ." Memories of last night hit me like a rogue Bludger. "Fuck." I rolled over onto my back, taking my arm away from Harry's body, and stared at the ceiling on my room. It looked so dirty. . . What the hell was up with all the dust in this castle? "Thanks for finding me, Harry," I muttered. "I don't know what the hell I would have done. . ."

"I don't know either." Harry blinked once, twice. "Promise me you won't do something that stupid again."

"Promise."

"Good." Harry sat up and leaned over me. "You look so cute when you're hungover," he said with false sweetness, grinning broadly.

I half-heartedly batted at him. "Shut up, Harry." A seemingly distant memory popped up in my brain as a silly grin appeared on his handsome face. "How did the Quidditch match go last night while I was busy getting - What's wrong?" Confusion coursed through me as his beautiful smile fell into the darkest frown I've ever seen. It didn;t fit him at all. "What happened, Harry?"

"It doesn't matter," he grumbled, glancing away angrily.

"Harry."

The younger teenager whipped his head back toward me and growled, "I was banned from Quidditch, for life!"

I jolted upright; a sharp pain bounced around my head and I returned to my mattress. "Who the fuck banned you from your favorite sport involving deathly broomsticks?"

"Umbridge," Harry spat.

"Why'd she do that?"

"Malfoy was talking about Molly Weasley and my parents. Fred, George and I. . . we couldn't keep our tempers."

That explained everything. I knew Harry had a temper than could almost, _almost_ rival mine. "I'm sorry she did that to you guys."

"She locked my Firebolt in her office. My godfather gave it to me in my third year."

I reached a hand up and cupped Harry's face. His skin was warm under my palm. "That's terrible, Harry. I'm sorry she did that to you and the Weasley brothers. I wish there was some way I could get it back for you. I mean, a Firebolt! Woah! But I'm just a teacher's assistant. There's not much I can do." I stroked his cheekbone with my thumb. "We'll find a way to get revenge on that pink bitch."

Harry tried but failed to crack a smile. "It sucks, Talis."

I sighed softly then leaned upwards; Harry met me half-way and kissed me gently. "It'll be okay, sweetheart," I whispered against his lips. "We'll think of something. Don't forget you've got Ron and Hermione, and practically every person in Gryffindor, to help you and support you." I smiled lightly at the troubled teenager. "And you've got me." I felt a hand rest on my shoulder a moment before I was roughly pushed onto my back. A gasp passed through my lips as Harry straddled my hips, hands pressed against my chest to give him leverage. His lips moved almost desperately against mine. He rolled his hips in a quick jerking motion, and a strangled moan traveled up my throat. I knew he was experimenting, and, hell, did it feel good. He did it again, and my back arched off the bed. I could feel something hard and hot poking against my thigh; my heart hammered angrily in my chest and my nerves burned when I realized what it was. How the hell did he get that hard that fast?

Harry's lips left mine and started nibbling a trail down my neck. I moaned quietly as he bit down on the skin covering the pulsing vein. His teeth scraped against my flesh, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I raised a hand and gently fisted his jet black hair. The other hand dragged across his shoulder blade, possibly leaving scratch marks on his taut golden skin. Then I gripped his shoulders tightly and, with a burst of strength, flipped our positions, leaving a panting, red-faced Harry lying below me. I smirked down at the horny Gryffindor, taking in the sight of his toned torso and the healthy-looking tent in his boxers. I could tell he was smaller than me, but that was okay.

I lowered my face to his chest and slowly dragged my tongue over one of his pert buds, which had hardened as he got excited. His groan echoed off the walls; I smirked and did it again. My hand crept up his body, feeling up his toned light golden skin, marveling at the way his muscles rippled under my touch, until my long fingers found his other bud. I gently rolled the pebbly nipple between the pads of my fore finger and thumb. Harry arched his back off the bed, pressing his hips against mine. I smiled against his gorgeous skin and carefully kissed my way down his torso. I knew where my destination was and that it would not completely take his mind off the predicaments he was facings, but at least I can make him feel good for a little while.

Harry released a small hiss when his clothed tip bumped against my chin as I gently nibbled on the skin above his boxers. One of his calloused hands came up and fisted my hair in a tight grip. My tongue flicked out and tasted the beautiful flesh before me. Harry moaned my name softly, and I could feel my lower region getting harder with each breath. My fingers curled around the rim of his boxers, and I swallowed hard at the thought of seeing him naked.

"Talis Creary! Someone is at the door!"

A harsh snarl escaped my lips. Who the fuck had the balls to interrupt me? I looked up at Harry and wasn't too surprised to see that he had disappointment flashing in his emerald eyes. I guess he wanted me to do what I was going to to do. Sucking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly to calm my nerves, I reluctantly got off the young Gryffindor, who narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

"Keep your fur on!" I called back. I snatched up my jeans from the floor and hastily slipped them on, cursing angrily at my erection. "Fuckin' cock-blocking canine." My head pounding with an anger that matched my mood, I slipped out of my room, leaving Harry sprawled on my bed, and stalked to the back of the painting. I pushed it open a few inches and growled, "What?"

Two pairs of startled eyes, one blue and one brown, stared back at me. A bit of my anger cooled at the sight of Harry's two best friends, but I was still annoyed that they had interrupted me and Harry's time. Hermione looked as if she was about to run away - probably not used to knocking on assistant teacher's doors - and Ron kept glancing around as if they would get in trouble for standing in the hallway; with Umbridge's rulings I hardly blamed him.

"I'm sorry if we woke you up, Talis," said Hermione with a squeak when I opened the door further, revealing my state of undress. I could feel her eyes roving over my scarred chest for a few heartbeats. When she looked into my face she must have seen the dark circles that were inevitably under my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feel like a fucking garden gnome that's been dropped on its head." I swallowed another growl and stepped back in to the room. I motioned for them to follow me into my quarters. Ron looked around with wide eyes and Hermione glanced at all the books. "What's up?"

"H-Harry wasn't in the dorm this morning," said Ron, sounding half distracted. "We thought he would be here . . ?"

I groaned, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Yes . . . He stayed with me last night."

The door to my bedroom opened, and I lowered my hands to see Harry walk into the room. He was pulling on his shirt with annoyance clearly showing on his gorgeous face. Several low grumbles slipped out between those bruised pink lips of his. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of her friend, and Ron's face darkened with anger. The redhead whipped around and glared at me. "Did you take advantage of him?!" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at me.

My brain pounded against my skull at his loud voice. "The fuck? No!" I glanced at Harry and was surprised to see the look of utter shock and anger on his face. He probably didn't except his best friend to accuse me so openly. "I may be an animal, but I do know my limits," I growled at the steaming redhead. "Besides, why the hell would Harry want to fuck someone like me? I'm too old for one, and two, Harry's not even gay." I crossed my arms over my chest. "So if you don't mind, shut the fuck up. I got a hangover the size of the Isles, and I am not in the mood to argue."

"You're hungover?" Hermione's soft voice was refreshing compared to the inferno of Ron's. "Why were you drinking, Talis?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I learned some things last night that I would have be all to happy to not have learned. Uncle Salo said I have a sister when I was raised as an only child since as long as I can remember."

"Your uncle?"

"Yep. My uncle, whom I have not seen in quite a while, shows up in the middle of the damned woods, asking for a place to hide out because Voldemort - " Hermione and Ron winced at the name but Harry didn't even flinch. " - is looking for him and me, and tells me, in front of the Headmaster, that I have a sister." A groaned rumbled up my throat. "It was too much shit to handle so I got something to drink. Don't remember much after that."

"I found him," Harry continued, coming over to stand beside me. "I had gone for a walk because I couldn't sleep, and found this drunken idiot trying to walk back here. I didn't know how well he held his liquor so I stayed here to keep an eye on him."

"Is that why you were here this morning?" I asked, though I did remember the sweet moments we had just had minutes eariler.

Harry nodded, green eyes shining with annoyance and worry. I knew I was going to get a talking-to later. I turned away from the angry black-haired teen and scratched absentmindedly at my chest. "So what's up?" I asked again.

Hermione, Ron and Harry did a weird three-way glance before the female of the trio looked up at me. "Hagrid came back."

My eyebrows raised at the news. I knew he was going away for something, but I didn't know he was back already. I motioned to the sofa and took a seat in the chair. A warm fire burst forth from the ashes of the previous fire as we settled down. I looked expectantly at the bushy-haired girl. "Where was he?"

"In the mountains," she replied as she snuggled down between her two friends. "He and Madam Maxime - the Beauxbaton's Headmistress - went to see if they could convince the giants to join our side. I guess the Death Eaters were there as well . . ." She trailed off.

"Death Eaters . . ." I snarled.

Hermione nodded, unfazed by my behavior. "The giants aren't joining our side, Talis," she said in a forced calm voice. "The giant who was the leader when they got there was overpowered by another giant, and those who did want to join us . . . I don't think many of them lived to see the next day."

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath through chapped lips. "Well . . . At least he tried."

"He looked so horrible, Talis." Her soulful brown eyes gave away her concern. "He looked as if that three-headed dog got ahold of him."

Ron glanced at his friend then looked at me. "Then that . . . _toad_ showed up." His hands clenched into tight, white-knuckled fists. "She was trying to force Hagrid into telling her where he was then told him that she was going to inspect him soon. You've got to be there!"

I winced a bit at the redhead's outburst. "Why should I? Hagrid's a big half-giant boy."

"He'll need you there to keep things under control." Harry looked at me with those green eyes. I knew it was his way of begging me to go. "Come on, Talis," he said when I hesitated. "It's Care for Magical Creatures, and we all know how much you love that class."

 _You sneaky little bastard._

I sighed through my nose. I knew I had to do this, if not for Hagrid's sake, then for Harry's. "Fine."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

I stared longingly into the forest. I could smell the blood from the cow carcass that Hagrid had carried into the trees, which I knew would tempt the creature of today's lesson into being viewed. The chilly wind blew my cloak behind me in ripples as I glanced at the sun and growled at the students' tardiness. They were almost five minutes late. On a normal day I wouldn't have cared, but my good mood had vanished when I remembered what Hermione had said: Umbridge was likely to inspect Hagrid's teaching any day now. And for some damned reason I kept expecting her to pop up at any moment.

Chattering caught my attention. I turned toward the castle and saw a small sea of black, red and green heading toward me. I guess the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were supposed to have this class together; what kind of trouble will the snakes create today?

The students paused in a slightly divided cluster about fifty feet away from me. I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione looked relieved that I had shown up to help Hagrid. I nodded slightly at them before motioning to the class. "You students know I do not bite. Come closer." I tapped my foot against the snowy ground impatiently as I waited for the students to gather before me. Their warm breath drifted into the air in a faded mist, and several of them shivered against the cold. "Right. In case you have forgotten, my name is Mr. Creary. I will be assisting this class today."

"Where's Professor Hagrid?" asked a Gryffindor, Parvati, shivering beside Lavender Brown.

I swept my arm around to point at the forest. "In there."

"And why, _Mr. Creary_ , is _Professor Hagrid_ in the forest?" demanded the blonde Slytherin Draco Malfoy, a sneer on his pale face.

"He is getting our lesson ready." I saw the majority of the class's eyes widen in fear and excitement. I guess not many of them have gone into the forest before. Then again it is off-limits for a reason . . . "Anymore questions before we go in?"

"Do you know what creature it is that we will be learning about today?" asked Hermione, curiosity in her brown eyes.

"Yes, but I am not telling any of you." I smiled slightly. "It's a secret. This forest is dangerous," I added, addressing the whole class. "Some of you may be tempted to follow one of the paths in hopes of finding something interesting or to get a good story to tell your buddies later. Do not do it. I don't want to be wandering the forest at odd hours of the night looking for your corpse." I didn't want to scare the students, but I had to get my point across. "I'll lead you to Professor Hagrid. And if _any_ of you decide to wander off the path, I will know and you will spend the next month cleaning Professor Snape's classroom cauldrons without magic. I've already talked to him about it, and he agrees that it would be a suitable punishment, regardless of House."

That seemed to catch their attention for all the chattering ceased in an instant and every eye was trained on me, even the unruly Slytherins.

"Follow me." I turned on my heel and started toward the trees. "Do not make loud noises and don't use magic unless it's necessary. You never know who or what you'll attract." I barely set foot in the forest when a voice piped up behind me.

"Why are we going into the forest to see this creature?" It was Harry. "Why couldn't Professor Hagrid bring it out?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the dark-haired teenager. A vivid image of him lying practically naked on my bed with lust-filled eyes flashed before my eyes, but I forced it back to answer him. "Professor Hagrid wanted you to view the creatures in their natural habitat. They do not like too much light." I looked into the trees. "They are truly remarkable creatures. One of my favorites actually."

The trek through the forest was not as hard as I thought it would be. No one strayed away from the path, but I did have to save a couple students from an angry bowtruckle when they brushed against its tree. A handy handful of wood lice diverted its attention. About ten or so minutes passed before I caught a strong scent of blood on the breeze, and after rounding a bend I found Hagrid. He was standing over the carcass; I swallowed thickly at the delicious scent.

"Well met, Mr. Creary." Hagrid beamed at me. "Gather roun', you lot."

The students didn't seem to like the idea of getting closer to the half-giant professor, but at a low growl from me, they crept forward. Snorting lightly in annoyance, I took my place beside the half-giant professor, vainy ignoring the bloody carcass that some of the students were wrinkling their noses at. "The creature I'll be showin' yer likes the smell o' meat. I'll give'em a call." He drew in a deep breath then released a cry that sounded like some kind of giant angry bird that would send a tremor of fear down anyone's spine. The students huddled together as Hagrid gave out the call several more times. The air was still and thick under the canopy of dense leaves, in spite of the snow that littered the ground and the chill in the wind that whistled through the trees. Then I heard the soft hoofbeats coming from behind me. I twisted around and stared between the dark trunks. Two white orbs stared back as the creature moved through the forest. I nudged Hagrid's arm with my elbow and nodded toward the approaching creature. A bright smile appeared among Hagrid's thick beard.

"Should Hagrid call again?"

"What are we waiting for?"

The lizard-like horse halted beside the carcass and bent its great head to begin feeding. I marveled at the majesty of the skeletal hybrid-looking creature. A few gasps came from teh few students who could see them, and I felt a pang of sorrow that they had to witness such horrific events. Another horse came stalking through the trees, obviously drawn to us by the scent of the blood.

"What are you supposed to be seeing?" demanded Malfoy in an irritated voice.

Annoyed at the Slytherin prat, I motioned to the cow carcass. There were a few scared gasps from the students. I know it must look horrifying to many of the students, those who had not seen death, to see chucks of raw meat being stripped for the carcass and disappearing in thin air.

"What's eating it?" shrieked Parvati.

Hagrid looked proud of the creatures. "Thestrals. There's a herd livin' in here."

Parvati, who was trying to hide behind a tree, poked her head out. "But they're unlucky! They bring death and bad luck!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but Hagrid only laughed good-naturedly. "No, tha's superstition. Thestrals aren' unluck. They're very clever an' useful. This lot pull the school's carriages."

"Something touched me!"

"Parvati."

The girl looked up at the sharpness of my voice, which seemed to draw the rest of the class's attention to me.

"They're not going to hurt you," I said in a softer voice. "Hagrid tamed these thestrals long ago. They're a lot gentler than you think, if you look past the eating raw flesh part. They never get lost and can be quite loyal if you earn their respect."

That seemed to calm the class down a bit. Hagrid smiled his thanks at me before asking, "Who can tell me why only some of you can see'em?"

It didn't surprise me when Hermione's hand was raised into the air.

"Hermione?"

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death," she answered solemnly.

"Ten points ter Gryffindor."

Then I heard it. That simpering, annoying, damning cough of the _toad_. I glanced at Hagird, but he was looking at the thestral nearest him. He obviously thought the creature had made the noise. "Hagrid," I breathed.

The giant man looked at me. "Wha'?"

I nodded toward the class. "Umbridge is here," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "We've got to pass this."

"Hello, Professor Hagrid." The toad stepped out the trees in all of her pink glory. I felt a growl crawling up my throat but quickly concealed it with a cough. "You received a note about being inspected. That is why I am here."

Hagrid smiled at the significantly smaller professor. "I'm glad yeh found our location. We're doin' thestrals today -"

"What did you asy?" Umbridge cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

" _Thestrals_." Hagrid started making weird flapping motions with his arms to get his point across; I winced a bit at his attempt to get her to understand. "Yeh know. Dark winged horses."

Umbridge frowned at him and wrote something down on her notepad. I caught the words "resorts to crude sign language" as she scribbled. I curled my hands into tight fists.

"We started out with a male an' several females. That's how we got the herd." Hagrid motioned to a smaller large thestral, though he spared Umbridge a nervous glance. "This is Tenebrus," he said with a twinge of pride in his voice. "He was the firs' born, and he's my favorite."

"The Ministry has classified thestrals as 'dangerous,' or have you not heard about that," Umbridge said loudly. If she doesn't lower her voice level, she's going to attract something from the trees.

Hagrid seemed to be at a loss of words from being questioned so closely by a pint-sized teacher. I took this as an oppurtunity to step in. "Thestrals are not as dangerous as many people believe," I said, addressing the class as well as Umbridge. "They may nip at you if you bait them, just like any other creature, magical or not." I reached out a hand to the nearest thestral, a young female nameed Mixl. I waited patiently for her to sniff my hand, judge if I was safe or not then press her nose against my hand. To many of the students it looked like I was stroking the air. "See? They can be gentle. It's because of the superstitions that give them such a bad reputation."

Umbridge did not seem impressed by my amount of knowledge. Instead she started to wander around and question the students. I knew the Slytherin's were going to start something as she headed toward them.

I exchanged a look with Hagrid then stepped back to allow him to resume teach. Mixl snorted as her white eyes followed Umbridge. "I know, girl," I whispered to her. "I don't trust her either." Mixl snickered quietly, and I carefully caressed her hollow-looking cheek.

The remainder of the class period passed rather quickly. Thanks to Umbridge, Hagrid lost a lot of his confidence in his teaching, and I could only fill in so much as an assistant teacher. When the time came to end the class, I followed reluctantly. I didn't want to have to deal with Umbridge anymore for the rest of the day nor did I know how to comfort Hagrid after Umbridge's rudeness to him. I want to hex the hell out of the toad, but I couldn't do anything without risking my job. As I followed the students to the castle, I could feel Harry's eyes glance back at me every now and then. He knew I was angry, but there was no way he could help me with my temper.

I heaved a sigh and darted back into the trees.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

 **I know it's been a while since I last posted . . . I don't usually apologize for lateness, but I'm kinda sorry for being so late. My boyfriend had to move last month, and being in a long-distance relationship sucks, especially when he can't see our son every day . . . It's taken a bit of a toll on me so don't expect the next post to be so soon.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will most likely have some lemon-like stuff in it, but I will not be posting it on here. One of those people who call themselves the "Exterminators" or whatever got ahold of one of my oneshots and I had to erase it because they were being very rude. I think their name was catspats31 or something like that . . . So if the next chapter does have some highly sexual stuff in it I'll tell you where to find it. So sorry about that.**

 **Questions? Comments? Don't be afraid. I only bite when angered. :)**


	13. Love and News

I rested my head against the tree trunk I was leaning against, a sigh escaping my lips. My eyes were closed, allowing me to listen to the nature around me. The centaur herd was roaming just at the edge of ear-shot; the thestrals were by the creek about fifty yards from me; and something large was thumping around in the distance. I don't know how long I've been sitting here in solitude but I was actually enjoying it.

The sound of soft, cautious footfalls caught my attention. I clench my teeth and fisted my hands. I prayed to the earth that it was Umbridge, because if it was . . . no one would hear her scream out here.

"Talis?"

Okay . . . It wasn't Umbridge, but I'll take it. "I'm over here," I called out without opening my eyes.

The footsteps drew closer then stopped beside my tree. "Tal?"

I rolled my eyes behind their lids. "Down here." I breathed in the now familiar scent of my beloved: warmth, wood smoke from the fireplace and something unique. "It's been ages since someone has called me that," I commented, turning my face to the canopy high above. "Almost forgot what it sounded like."

"I saw you go into the forest when I was heading back to the castle," his voice said from above me. I heard the leaves on the forest floor crunch as he crouched beside me. "You're angry with Umbridge."

"Hagrid is a good friend," I said. "He doesn't deserved to be talked down to by a Ministry toad who hasn't a clue about what is being taught." I reached out a hand in his general direction. A soft sigh slipped through my lips when I made contact with his warm flesh. I drew my thumb over his skin and realized I was touching his neck. His warm breath caressed the thin skin on my wrist, and I shivered. "You know, students aren't allowed in the forest."

The teenager huffed, half in annoyance and half in laughter. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not one for keeping strictly to the rules."

"Hermione will have your ass," I said with a small smirk.

"Not if you have it first."

I barked a laugh. "You're a tease, my good sir." I moved my hand so my thumb could rub gently over his Adam's apple. "But be careful what you wish for."

"What if it's something I'm hoping for?"

My eyebrows shot into my bangs; my companion scooted closer. I didn't know what he was doing until I heard a soft grunt then felt a leg on either side of my outstretched thighs. A pair of hands carded through my hair once before getting a gentle grip. Lips, chapped by the winter wind, pressed against mine with a need, a desire. I smiled against his mouth, forcing back a groan as the hands tightened their grip. My own hands found purchase under his cloak on his hips. I kept my eyes close and used my other senses to see the teenager straddling me almost intimately.

"You're only fifteen," I whispered against his lips.

The tip of a hot tongue flicked against my bottom lip. "I don't care."

I shivered at the sultry tone in his voice. How he managed to do that is way beyond my comprehension . . . "Harry."

"Talis."

I hummed quietly and breathed in his warm scent.

"Hey, Talis? Who was your former best friend? The one you had sex with?"

My eyes shot open at the unexpected question. I stared up at the green-eyed teenager. "W-What?"

Harry tilted his head a bit to the side. "That night during our first D.A. meeting you said you would tell me about your friend." He blinked and frowned a bit. "You mentioned a Blue Jacobs when you were drunk the other night. Was that his name?"

I flinched at the name in the same way people wince at "Voldemort." I heaved a sigh to steady my nerves. "Yes. That was his name."

"What was he like?"

"Very easy-going and friendly. He was my first friend here at Hogwarts. I was raised by Muggles, but it didn't bother him. He was very intrigued by the Muggle way of life."

"What did he look like?"

"A bit taller than myself. Very light hair, kind of a light brown. It was short and neat. His eyes were light blue, almost sunhigh sky blue." I focused on the teenager straddling my lap. "A lot different from you, Harry."

Harry frowned a bit, and I almost kissed his sadness away. "Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head, hair catching on the bark behind me. "No. That's a very good thing. I don't want to be with someone who reminds me of him. He's a bad memory, but you, Harry, are a refreshing present."

 **(Lemon can be found on my my AO3 account. Sorry, but I'm not taking chances anymore with posting lemons and M-Rated stuff on here.)**

I panted quietly, my breath mingling with Harry's as we fought to catch our breath.

"Are . . . Are you okay?" I asked as soon as I got my breath back.

Harry nodded against my collarbone. "A little sore now."

"I know." I hugged him against me. "The first time hurts the most."

"Does it get better?"

It was my turn to nod. "As you gain eperience you get better, I believe." I felt lips aganist my neck and collarbone. "Mmm . . . please don't become one of those insatiable people."

"Meaning?"

"Sometimes when people lose their virginity they become overcome by the feeling of orgasm with a partner and want to feel it every moment they're together." I sighed a bit. "It's highly annoying. Not having sex does not mean your going to die; it's not really a necessity, like oxygen."

"I didn't know this was going to become a Biology lesson," Harry said cheekily in my ear.

I smirked and leaned in to breath his scent. He was a bit sweaty, but that made him smell sweeter. "We should get cleaned up. Someone will come looking for you soon."

Harry groaned. "Let them worry."

"Hermione will have my ass, assistant teacher or not."

" . . . You're right."

I returned my grip to his hips and gently lifted him off my limp member. A primal desire flared up inside me when I noticed a few streams of my seed running down Harry's inner thigh. I swallowed to keep my heritage down. Harry settled back into my lap, this time turning round so his back was against my chest. His breathing was still coming in quiet gasps. "I guess we can take our time," I said after a few moments. "The first time usually takes a bit out of you, so rest ."

Harry smiled and tilted his head back to meet his lips to mine.

-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-

"Nephew."

"Uncle."

Salo sighed and sat down next to me on the grass, his dark hair windswept. "I know what I did was wrong. I should have never kept that secret from you."

I nodded, absentmindedly twirling my wand in my fingers.

"You're angry at me."

"Feeling a bit betrayed as well."

"As you should rightfully feel." Salo leaned back against the tree I was using as a support. The snow had been melted to reveal a circle of soft grass. There was no way I was going to sit in the white powder. "Your sister . . . She does share our heritage. She's not nearly as good as you or me, but she's getting better."

I turned my acid eyes to my uncle. "She's alive."

Salo gave a small nod. "She's hiding out in London right now."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"Too dangerous. The Death Eaters were everywhere, and we barely made it out. Your sister made the decision to go to London on her own. I had agreed, and she ran off. I believe she is safe."

I blinked in understanding. "What does she look like?"

My uncle reached into the depths of his cloak and withdrew something. He handed it to me, a photograph. "This is her. She's a year younger than you."

"She looks like Mom," I remarked. The girl in the photo had blonde hair that fell in ringlets past her shoulders. Her eyes were a few shades darker than Mom's light green eyes, way darker than my acid greens. She was wearing a light blue shirt that looked as if it were freshly pressed. "What's her name?"

"Melody."

"What is she like?"

Salo paused for a moment. "Calm, talkative when excited, eager to help." He smiled softly. "She's a sweetheart."

"Why'd you keep her a secret for so long?"

"I'm not so sure," Salo answered, his smile falling. "I guess I thought that if you thought everyone was dead, you'd fight harder." He shook his head, dark hair swaying with the motion. "Forgive me, nephew. I know wat I did was selfish."

I heaved a sigh into the cold wind. "You already know I forgive you, Uncle."

"Thank you, lad." Salo stretched his arms with a yawn. "Now, let's get back to the castle and get a good night's sleep." He rose to his feet, a groan escaping his chapped lips. "I'm getting too old."

I snickered quietly. "You have no idea."

"Shut up, you pain in the ass."


	14. Library and Breaking

**Quick Author's Note** **: I have mentioned it before in a previous chapter, I am not going to be posting possible limes and lemons on this website anymore; they will be posted on AO3. I had another story with a lemon in it that was targetted by someone who was supposedly working with the admins. I can't believe I'm actually saying this . . . . but I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I really do apprecite the followers and comments on this story. You guys inspire me to write more. That's all I had to say. Thanks again for liking this story. Have a great day.**

 **P.S. This chapter is a bit depressing. Just warning you.**

Yesterday I had finally put my room back together after literally tearing everything apart in a fit of rage and anxiety. Minerva had told me that Harry had stayed with his godfather, the supposed murderer Siruis Black, for the holidays because he had a dream about Voldemort's damned snake attacking Arthur Weasley. I had known Arthur Weasley from my days of wandering around the Ministry looking for work. He had been kind to me; I think he was the one who talked to Dumbledore about hiring me as an assistant teacher.

When I had found out about Harry's dreams and his leaving Hogwarts, the safest place in the Isles, I had allowed my heritage to surface. Nothing in my quarters was left undamaged by my feriosity. I had denied Minerva access to my quarters due to everything being destroyed. I didn't want her worrying about my health or my heritage. My uncle was the only one I had allowed inside. He calmed me and helped me through my small period of rage, even though I could not tell him why I was furious in the first place.

". . . What's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I only know that the people who work there are called the 'Unspeakables,' and no one really knows what happens back there."

I frowned as I looked up from my book about learning about Dark curses. It was late in the evening and I did not have any lessons to assist. I really did not expect the trio to show up in the library at a time like this because now was when Madam Pince would stalk the aisles and glare at the students. She had already been by me twice, and I grinned like a madman the second time, sending her off in a huff.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right?" Hermione sounded upset.

"I don't like Occlumency," Harry said in a voice that dripped with frustration and fatigue.

Harry was taking Occlumency lessons? From whom?

"Let's go to the common room."

I could hear the three getting up from their seats to leave, and I followed suit. Maybe I can get Harry alone for a moment to ask him about his new lessons. I stowed the book in my shoulder bag; I could feel Madam Pince's glare on my back, but I ignored her because I was not a student anymore, therefore she had no right to tell me off. I slid through the shelves and stacks of books on silent feet, managing to exit the library a few seconds before the three students.

"Oh! Talis, wait, please."

I paused, almost smirking with triumph. Turning on my heel, I spun to face the three. I had to bite back a growl when my eyes landed on my boyfriend. He was paler than the last time I had seen him, his scar standing out spectacularly against his skin. Bags darkened the underside of his tired green eyes. I wanted to scoop him into my arms and hold him until the pain and fatigue were gone.

"Talis, can we ask for a favor?"

I cocked my head a bit. "That depends on what it is, Miss Granger."

The bushy-haired girl shared a frustrated but amused look with Ron. Harry just seemed to be falling asleep where he was standing. Hermione motioned to a small alcove that was out of the way; I followed them to it, silenty reminding myself of its location. It could be a great spot to ambush Harry when he was least expecting it. "Could Harry stay with you for a while?" she asked quietly once we were tucked into the shadowy corner. "The common room will be noisy, and I don't believe it will be good for Harry to be in there right now." She glanced around before adding, "I know he would appreciate it."

"It's not very commom to ask a teacher's assistant such things," I said quietly. When she opened her mouth to speak again, I cut her off. "I can let him stay, Hermione. It's no problem." All three looked instantly relieved. I did not know how badly they needed Harry to have peace and quiet. "You two go ahead to the common room. I'll keep an eye on him."

-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-

"It feels a bit different in here," Harry commented. He raised his head off my chest and glanced around. "What happened?" His green eyes stared into my acid ones, one eyebrow arched gracefully.

I sighed quietly. "I threw . . . a fit." My arm tightened around his shoulders. "I was frustrated and pissed off. I couldn't destroy anything outside my quarters." I kissed the top of his head. For the first time in a while my body relaxed fully. It was great being able to hold his smaller body against mine without having to worry about others walking in on us. "So how was your Christmas?"

He seemed to know I was changing the subject on purpose. His green eyes narrowed. "I'm not finished with you destroying your room," he grumbled. "My Christmas was not as great I had hoped."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked though I already knew parts of it.

Harry's nose scrunched a bit at the offer. His eyes shifted from one side to the other as if contemplating something. "I had to go to my godfather's for Christmas."

"That's where you were . . . No wonder I couldn't find you."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't send you a letter without others finding out about us." Harry took a deep breath as if he were about to spill a secret. "My godafther is . . . Sirius Black." He looked up at me shyly, probably thinking I was going to freak out. When I only raised my eyebrows he continued. "I had a dream the night I went to his home. I wa - saw a giant snake . . . attacking Arthur Weasley - you know who that is, right?"

I nodded, my hand gently stroking his side. "I believe he was the one who talked to Dumbledore about getting me a job here."

"Well . . . he was taken to the Wizarding hopital. He recovered quick enough. But then . . . " A sound that resembled a growl vibrated in his throat. "Snape told me I had to take Occlumency lessons with him. I have to lie to the others, tell them I'm taking remedial potions." I frowned at him. "These lessons are taking up time for D.A. lessons. The others are demanding to know when the next meeting is."

"They'll just have to wait," I said calmly. "It's not your fault Snape decided to be a dick." Harry snorted at my language. "As for your godfather, I do not believe he was a murderer." This time Harry arched his eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "He seems like a nice man if he allowed you to go to his house for Christmas."

"He is great," Harry agreed.

"And I'm glad Arthur is feeling better. He's a great man. Funny. Very into the muggle stuff. I had a great conversation about video tapes with him not long before I was hired here. That was intersesting." I broke off my little speech when I noticed Harry was staring at me. "What's wrong, love?"

Harry cleared his throat and blinked. "You're taking this news very easily." There was suspicion in his maturing voice.

"Sweetheart, when you have witnessed and heard all that I have, you learn to just accept things without overly thinking about them." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I do have one regret though."

"What?"

I sighed quietly. "I was not able to get you anything for Christmas." I looked away sadly. "I feel like a terrible partner."

A calloused hand gripped my chin gently. My head was turned to the side and tilted upward. I blinked at my boyfriend. "You didn't have to get me anything, Talis. You're a great partner," he added, gently kissing my mouth. "Being right here next to you, that's all I need."

A smile tugged at my mouth. "Come here, you." I settled back against the pillows. Harry returned my smile and resumed his spot on my chest, snuggling into my neck. I hummed contently. "I missed you, Harry."

I could feel his smile against my skin. "I missed you too."

A comforting silence filled the room around us. It was nice, peaceful even. I could hold Harry against me forever if time would allow me. The feel of his breath created goosebumps on my flesh. I shivered gently so I did not dislodge him. His fingers drew patterns on my stomach, dipping down toward the top of my jeans every now and then. My shirt was bunched up to my navel, and he took advantage of touching my exposed skin by dragging his blunt nails across my stomach.

"So . . . Why did you destory your room?"

I groaned, throwing my head back in defeat. What the hell was up with him and wondering what happened? I couldn't tell him about my heritage. It was too soon, and I doubted he would be able to handle the news. It was something big, though it happened in my grandmother's generation. Who knew something like that would affect her descendants? "I was pissed off because I had no clue where you were during Christmas. No one told me anything," I lied. "My emotions were shot, and everything internal just kind of collapsed. I had to go to Pomfrey for a healing potion because my hands were too damaged to hold a wand and heal myself."

"Did it have anything to do with your . . . heritage?"

"Yes," I said.

"Are you ever going to tell me about it?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's a lot to take in, and I don't want you to hate me."

Soft lips brushed against my skin. "I don't want you to hate me either."

"What do you mean?"

Harry went silent. He sat up, pulling out of my embrace, and scooted to the edge of the bed. I frowned at his back when he turned away from me. What was he hiding? Did something really bad happen? Did he regret giving up his virginity to me?

"Are you regretting having sex with a man for your first time?"

He shook his head, but still didn't look at me.

"Are you upset at me?"

Another shake.

I rolled onto my side and reached out to gently stroke his back. I felt him flinch under my touch. "Baby, please tell me."

"Chochangkissedme."

"Slower please. I didn't quite catch that."

Harry took a deep breath. "Cho Chang . . . She kissed me."

My hand stilled on his lower back. "What? When?"

"Before I had to leave for Sirius's, after the last D.A. meeting. You weren't there."

I knew I wasn't there. I was hanging out with Uncle Salo. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She was talking about Cedric. Then she pointed out that I was under a mistletoe." He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "She just came up and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I . . . I kissed her back."

My heart plummeted into my stomach. "You did?"

"Yeah."

I returned to my previous position on my back. I coudn't think of anything to say to him. In the back of my mind, I knew something like this would happen. I had seen the way Cho had looked at Harry. She still couldn't come to terms over her feelings toward Harry. And, thanks to the law, Harry couldn't tell her he was in a relaitonship with another man, one who was legally an adult. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. For a fleeting moment his black hair was replaced with blonde. This was like Blue Jacobs all over again.

I shuffled to the edge of the bed and got to my feet. "I think it's time for you to go back to your dormitory, Mr. Potter." I felt his green eyes stare at me but didn't look his way. "Your friends will be worried that you were away for so long."

"Talis . . ."

"Please go, Harry." I opened my bedroom door. I could hear the she-wolf bark quietly from her portrait; I ignored her, instead focusing on the dragging footsteps behind me. "I told you that I do not want to be dragged around," I said quietly. "If you kissed her back, then you may have feelings for Miss Chang. I do not want to confuse your feelings." I stopped in front of the backside of my quarter's portrait. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you in any way." I pushed open the portrait. "Good night, Mr. Potter."

Harry stepped out of my quarters but turned to face me. I tried not to notice the tears that were forming in his beautiful green eyes. His shoulders were slumped a bit, and his face  
was pale. I doubted I looked any better. "Talis, I'm sorry."

"It's Mr. Creary, Mr. Potter," I said quietly. "I am a teacher's assitant, nothing more. Please get to your dormitory before Snape shows up. He likes to make his rounds about this time." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I didn't mean for this." A tear fell from his eye. The left one. He was feeling pain. "I love you, Talis."

I sighed. "I love you too, Harry. That's why I have to let you go." I glanced up and down the hallway. "Go now. Snape will be by here any moment."

Harry opened his mouth, but must have decided not to talk. He turned on his heel and started down the hallway. He glanced back twice. I didn't call him back. I knew that was what he was waiting for.

Once he was out of sight, I backed into my quarters and shut the door. Reality slammed into me like a brick wall. My feet carried me to a small cabinet near the fireplace. My hands opened the doors and withdrew a bottle. Before I could blink I had the bottle against my lips and was gulping thickly. My throat was burnt by the heat of the liquid. A buzzing started in my head. I grew dizzy. I tried to plop down on my chair, but missed and ended up on the floor with a sore ass. Heavy tears slipped from my eyes. Drunken hiccups made my breathing unsteady.

My heart was broken.

Again.


	15. Talks and Heritage

**Author's Note: It's been a while. Life got in the way. Comment if you like it. :] If this chapter seems to cut off suddenly, it's because I did that on purpose. There is a lemon at the end of this chapter that can be found on my AO3 account. It's still under the name MoHowl. Just scroll down to "Lupus Cor" and selected chapter 15. You can leave a comment there as well. Those are always appreciated.**

 **P.S. There is a bit of female-bashing at the beginning of this chapter. Just warning you.**

"Uncle, I think I have screwed up. Badly." I leaned my head against the back of the booth we were occupying. My fingers tapped gently on the shiny table top. "I thought it was going great, then that . . . that . . . that _girl_ had to come along." I snagged my bottle of butterbeer. "Females fuckin' ruin everything."

Salo gulped down a few mouthfuls of his soda pop. He was never one to be a drinker, unlike me when I get in a huff. "So do annoying nephews who can't keep their dick in their pants."

I rolled my eyes. "I have no clue what you mean."

"That's bullocks. You think I didn't know you were seeing that boy." His nostrils flared for a moment. "You're drenched in his scent." He stared at me with narrowed eyes. "You didn't, did you?"

An eyebrow arched into my bangs. "Do you what?"

"You know very well what." Salo glanced around. I followed his lead and looked around myself. There were barely any people in the small pub. A man was sitting at the bar tossing back shots of stuff that flashed with flames. A pair of older women were reading a rather large book and chuckling dangerously every few moments, as if whatever they were reading was giving them sick amusement. Salo turned back to me and leaned in. "Did you mark him?"

I gulped at the sight of fire in his eyes. "Y-Yes."

"You fucking moron."

I slammed my bottle onto the table. "I didn't start it. He did."

"I don't give a damn who started it. You know your ass can get into a lot of trouble, Talis. He's underage. You're an adult. You should have made the adult decision and stopped him."

"My thoughts were full of killing Umbridge, and he was the perfect distraction."

"Is that all he is to you? A distraction?"

My acid green eyes locked with my uncle's dark green eyes. I thought about that day, the day I marked Harry. The way our bodies moved. The sounds we made. The feeling of a completed union with each other. I felt a tear prick my left eye. "No," I murmured after a few moments. "He's not just a distraction."

Salo leaned back with a heavy sigh. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

I didn't know if that was rhetorical but I answered it anyway. "It doesn't matter now. I - I broke it off." I mentally cursed myself for choking up.

"I hate to say it, kid, but it was probably for the best. Especially for you. I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you to Azkaban. As powerful as our heritage is, it would not be enough for you to break out of there if you tried."

I held back a sniffle. I could feel the disapproval oozing off my uncle in waves. He was right, though. I should have known better than to have sex with Harry. But, fuck, the feel of his skin against mine, his hot breath on my neck, the . . . love in his beautiful green eyes. He was perfection, and no one seemed to understand that. All they saw was the scar. The scar that cruelly defined his fate.

"Stop it."

I blinked. My uncle's dark green eyes were staring at me accusingly.

"You were thinking about him, just now, weren't you?"

My lips turned down into a small frown. "I honestly can't help it," I murmured.

"How do you know if he won't be another Blue?"

I slammed my hand on the table. "Do not say his name. Do not even compare them," I snarled. "He will never turn out like him." I shot a hand through my dark brown spikes, the green tips swaying through my vision. "He's nothing like him," I added in a quieter voice. "He actually cares about my well-being. I'm more to him than just a fuck toy."

My uncle stared at me for a few moments then sighed heavliy. "What the fuck am I going yo do with you?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. Whatever protective uncles do to their annoying nephews." I drank the last bit of my butterbeer. "To be honest, I'm lost, Uncle. All I can see right now is him. It hurts, right here." I pointed to my heart. "I didn't just hurt him by letting him go. I hurt myself as well. He was the best thing to happen to me recently, and I turned away. I thought it was for the best, but, now, I'm not so sure."

Salo didn't say anything during my small rant. He just observed me with eyes mulitple shades darker than my own. I could not tell what he was thinking until he finally spoke. "Do you love him, Talis?"

The answer slipped out without hesitation. "Yes, Uncle."

Anger and annoyance flashed in his eyes before slowing to a guarded calmness. "Does he love you?"

An image of Harry's tear-filled eyes and depressed face swam into view. I swallowed down my own sadness, but it didn't fully work. "He said he loved me when I let him go. I know it wasn't just a heat of the moment thing either. He seemed to truly regret what he had done. I said I loved him too, then told him that's why I had to let him go." A tear gently rolled down my cheek.

Another sigh escaped my uncle. "Then go talk to him."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

"Go. Talk. To him." Salo pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not approve of this shit, Talis, and you know that. But if he makes you happy . . ." He glanced around again before continuing, "Go talk to him. This will remain between us. But if you get caught, then you'll have to deal with the consequences. On your own."

I blinked stupidly at my uncle. Did he really just say that? "But it's been a week," I protested. "I don't know if I could face him. I just got my room back in order after destorying it in a drunken rage."

Salo rolled his eyes. "Nephew, you are acting like a damned schoolgirl. Get your ass back to the castle and find that boy." He kicked me lightly in the shin. "And keep your heritage under check. If it comes out, the consequences can be very bad." He kicked me a bit harder this time. "Get going."

"Thank you, Uncle." I slid out of the booth and dug some money out of my pocket. I handed it to my uncle. "For my drinks."

"Just remember what I said about getting caught," he warned in a low voice.

I nodded solemnly.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

"Harry, you need to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"You're looking dead, mate. Hermione's right. You need to sleep."

"I told you I'm not tired."

"Then what is the matter?"

"I'm not sleeping well."

I sighed quietly as I leaned against the library shelf. A book to my right repeated my sigh. Was he not sleeping well because of me?

When I had returned to the castle after drinking with my uncle, it had been relatively easy to find him. His scent is embedded in my brain. I followed it up several staircases to the library. No one paid me any attention as I drifted in and out of the stacks until I located him and his friends near the back by one of the windows. At first I had wanted to just go up to him and say that I needed to talk to him. But I didn't know how he, or his friends, would have reacted to that. Instead, I decided to lean against a shelf and listen. Harry sounded so distant, it made me wonder why Hermione and Ron had not sent him to Pomfrey.

"Nightmares again?"

"No. I just can't sleep."

"Have you been meeting Cho after hours?"

I didn't know if Ron had said that out of jest, but it made my hands clench into fists. I'd never hit a woman, but I was not a fan of the Ravenclaw.

"No."

"Okay. I was just wondering since you, you know, kissed her and all."

"I think the kiss was a mistake. I think it may have just been the mistletoe. Tradition and all."

"So you're saying you don't have feelings for Cho?"

"Not really."

That made my hands unclench a little bit. The trio went silent for a few minutes. Then I heard some shuffling as if someone were stuffing papers and book into a bag.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. I suggested you two do the same." Hermione scooted her chair back. I could hear the light slapping of her bag against her hip. "Harry." Her voice dropped to an almost motherly tone. "Please get some sleep. You're going to make yourself sick."

"I'll be fine, Hermone. I promise." I could image the false smile.

"Okay. Good night, boys." Her footsteps faded amongst the clamour of the books and the late evening students.

"You know she's only looking out for you, right, mate?"

"I know."

After a few more minutes of silence, I heard another chair scrape backwards. "I'm going to head up too. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Thanks, Ron."

I could hear a hand lightly smack Harry's back a few times then footseteps walking away. I closed my eyes for a moment to gather my nerves. How the hell was I supposed to talk to him? What would I say? I didn't know I had hurt him that badly. I felt lower than a snake's belly.

"I know you're there, Talis. I saw you walking down the aisle."

Frowning inwardly at my carelessness, I shoved my fists into my pockets and moved away from my hiding place. He was staring at the book that was opened on the table before him. A quill hung loosely in his hand, ink dripping onto a piece of parshment that was covered in untidy scrawl.

"Have you come to make sure I was studying? I've been here for two hours."

I sat down in Ron's vacant chair. It was comfy but I was too nervous to get comfortable. I folded my arms on the table and rested my chin on them. My acid green eyes never left the downcast face before me. "I know. You did well on that exam yesterday," I commented quietly. I knew the library was starting to clear out and not many people ventured this deep into the library, but I wasn't taking any chances of being overheard.

"Maybe I did well because I did not have any distractions."

That sent a pang of hurt through my heart. Was I a distraction? "Is that what you call it? Or me?"

"You're not a distraction. You're a teacher's assistant. It's your job to help us." He paused for a moment. "Was I a distraction?"

I raised my head a bit to shake it a few times. "You could never be a distraction, Harry." I returned my head to my arms.

"Cho was a distraction."

"She was?"

Harry nodded, still not looking at me. He made a few marks on his parchment. "And she used me as one. Her thoughts were all about Cedric. I-I think her feelings for Cedric and me got muddled, and she was just using me as a substitute."

"You should not be used as such," I said.

"Were you using me as a substitute for Blue?"

"Never."

Emerald eyes finally looked up. I frowned at the dark bags under his eyes. He was paler than he was yesterday. I swallowed my frustration at myself. I was the reason he was like this. "I should have known something like that would happen - the mistletoe incident, I mean. My feelings are not muddled like hers."

"You do not have feelings for her?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No. I thought I did, but I was wrong. I don't want to be someone's distraction."

"You were never my distraction." I slowly reached out a hand and touched his arm. He did not flinch at my touch. That was a good sign. "I ended us because I did not want you to get distracted if you were going to start chasing the opposite sex. Harry, you were the greatest thing that happened to me." His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. I could see moisture gathering on his lower eyelids. "Don't cry, Harry."

"How did I save you?"

I blinked at the younger teenager. "You brought meaning into my dark life. I guess you could say that you were my rock, keeping me stable in my hectic life." I gently stroked his arm with my fingertips. "I did not come here tonight to convince you to get back together with me, Harry. I just wanted you to know that I'm still here if you need someone to talk to or hang out with." I drew my arm back to my side. This time the chair did not make a sound as I backed away from the table. "Just something to think about."

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The wolf stared down at me from her rose portrait. I could see the solemn questions drifting in her beautiful eyes. I kicked my feet up on the coffee table. My shirt had been removed as soon as the door had shut behind me. I saw no reason in wearing it when I was not going to have visitors. My scars gleamed in the light of the fire.

"I talked to him earlier, for the first time in a week," I said outloud. "He said he did not have feelings for Cho Chang." I sighed quietly. I knew the wolf had witnessed the ending of my relationship with Harry. "I told him he was not a distraction for Blue Jacobs. He's really not. He can not even be compared to that monster." I shuffled a hand through my hair.

"Are you going to try to patch things up with him?"

I shrugged. "I told him I'd still be around as someone to talk to. I doubt he'd want to rekindle our relationship. Not after the way I treated him."

"You never know."

"You're right; I don't know, but you and I both know Harry can be unforgiving."

"Just like you."

I snorted a laugh.

A knock on the portrait door echoed off the walls. I jumped, not expecting the sound. A yip from the wolf told me she was startled too. With a groan, I pushed myself out of my comfy chair. I glanced at my shirt, lying haphazardly on the sofa, then decided it wasn't worth it. I pulled opened the door shirtless.

I barely caught a glimpse of my visitor when I was shoved back into my quarters. The door shut with a snap, and a mouth was on mine. I just saw a gleam of emerald eyes when my eyelids slammed shut. My mouth worked harshly against the one that attacked mine. A tongue forced its way inside. Twin groans bounced off the walls. My hands gripped narrow hips. Two arms wound around my neck, holding me against my visitor. When oxygen became necessary, I pulled away. "What are you doign here?"

Emerald eyes peeked up at me through long dark lashes. They were brighter now. "I thought about it."

"Do you know what you want?"

"You."

I barely blinked when our mouths collided again. I hummed appreciatively. My hands made quick work of taking off his cloak; it was thrown somewhere behind us. Then they sought out the hem of his shirt, and burrowed underneath to feel that smooth expanse of flesh. As my hands were busy, I broke the kiss to start nibbling on his jaw. His mouth dropped in a soundless sigh as I traced the shell of his ear with the tip of my tongue. My teeth gently nipped at the lobe. His hold tightened on me as I continued to nibble and kiss my way to his neck.

"I think I'll go to my door portrait."

I did not respond to the wolf, though I could hear her scurry out of her rose portrait, because I was too focused on the teenager in my arms. The squeaks and breathy moans he was making were sending blood to my groin. My jeans were becoming uncomfortable. Harry's arms moved from my neck to my upper back, fingernails digging into my skin. I barely flinched. My own fingers dragged upwards on his stomach to his chest. His nipples were gently rolled by my fingers. A load groan right next to my ear sent shivers down my spine. My neck was starting to ache from being in a bend postion so I gave him a swift nip to the collarbone, which earned me another groan, then straightened up.

"Bedroom?"

Harry nodded eagerly, his pupils so wide they almost swallowed the emerald irises.


	16. Meetings and Teases

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. I am surprised by how many people are following this story. I mean, it is a nice surprise. :] If you missed the author's note in previous chapters, then I will give a quick review. Some people on have flagged some of my previous works as inappropriate for this site, such as M-rated fanfics. I will not give out names as to whom has flagged me, but it has happened. You may have noticed that some of the chapter, especially the chapters with lemons or hard limes, have been cut short. This story and the parts of the chopped chapters can be found on my AO3 account, under the same name (MoHowl). Feedback is always appreciated, whether on here or the other site. Thank you for a moment of your time. :]**

I stared at the professors standing around the large office. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona. Albus had called us into his office for some sort of meeting. I was in the middle of perfecting an old spell when Minerva had knocked on my door. Thankfully, any and all evidence of Harry being in the quarters had vanished. For the past week he had been sneaking into my quarters. We didn't go as far as kissing; most of the time we would sit around and talk about school and the D.A. meetings.

"This . . . woman is an outrage," Minerva was saying as my thoughts forged back to the present. "She has taken almost absolute control of the school!"

If this had not been a serious meeting, I may have laughed at her having a hissy fit.

"Poor Sybil is so shaken," Pomona added, glancing at the ceiling. "I'm afraid she has taken to the drink." She brushed a hand through her fly-away hair.

"There is not much I can do," Albus admitted in such an exhausted tone. It seemed as if Umbridge had already grated on his last nerve and he didn't know how to handle the problem. "We all know Fudge has been wanting to seize control of this school. Umbridge is a pawn in his game of power."

I shifted my feet a bit. "Can we now knock this pawn off the board?"

Albus's blue eyes turned to me. "You know just as well as I do that we can not do that."

"What do the students say, Talis?" Filius piped up from his position atop a stack of books. "We know you have become aquainted with several of them, thanks to you helping in the classrooms."

"Yes, Talis," Severus drawled from a shady corner. "You have the best ears in this school. Your . . . heritage" - I growled at that - "should give you an advantage."

"The only ones who seem to like her are some of the Slytherins." I stared at the Potions Master. "Apparently some of them don't take after you. I've seen the way you look at Umbridge," I added as he opened his mouth to retort. "You want to hex her to the Underworld just as much as I do." I turned back to Filius. "Some of the students seem to want to rebel agaisnt her. I've talked them out of it. Education is an imprtant part of their lives."

"Well said," said Pomona. "Education is somethign these students need, which brings up another point." She looked at the Headmaster. "I've heard students complain in my class that Umbridge has not been teaching them spells and charms."

"Unfortunately, I do not have a say in how Umbridge teaches her classes." Albus blinked slowly, as if thinking. "But you are right, Pomona. I have heard the rumblings of the students. Perhaps someone could start teachign them how to defend themselves."

I kept my mouth shut. I could not tell them I was secretly teaching the students in the D.A. Defence Against the Dark Arts, picking up where Moody and Remus left off. However it did send a twinge of regret to my heart that I could not teach all the students.

"Umbridge would contact Fudge immediately if that were to happen." Minerva turned her eyes to me. For a moment I thought she could read my mind. "Talis, I do want to address your behavior toward Umbridge though."

I look off to the left, ready for the wordy assault from the professor's tongue.

"You need to be careful when you speak to her." Minerva's eyes flashed. "She has mentioned that you are acting like a disrespect student whom has severe bad habits."

"I believe you already knew that," I grumbled.

"Talis, you can not jeopardize your job. Arthur Weasley would not want his good words for you wasted because you decided to be smart toward a Ministry official."

A knock on the door interrupted my pointed retorted. All of us turned to the door.

"Hem. Hem. Excuse me, Albus? I need a word with you."

My upper lip curled in a snarl I could not surpress. The sound echoed around the now deathly quiet room. A sharp rap to the back of the head with a rolled up piece of parchment shut me up. I shot a glare at Pomona, who glared right back. "Enough, Talis."

I swallowed my rage and forced my blood to cool.

The door opened, adn there she was, pink cardigan and all. The look of anger was instantly replaced with one of surprise when she saw us standing in the room. "Well, I must have missed the memo about there being a meeting today." She stepped into the room, greeting everyone. The venom was clearly detecable in her voice when she said my name. "Was this an important matter you were discussing?"

"We are congratulating Mr. Creary on how good of a job he has been doing with the assistant teaching job." Albus's voice was calm as he spoke to the Ministry woman. "He has become a fast favorite amongst the students. When he gains a bit more experience, I may hire him as an actual teacher."

Umbridge made a simpering sound. "That's is all good, Albus, but do you think it wise to have a person with a past such as his having the cabability of teaching young witches and wizards?" She looked at us with wide eyes. "He could become reckless."

"That is because he is young. All young adults make mistakes. It is how they learn."

I thrust my hands into my pockets to hide the burning sensation in my fingers. If Umbridge get a sight of what was happening, I would definitely lose my job.

"Talis, why don't you start your patrols?" Albus suggested, not taking his eyes off Umbridge.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Albus." I nodded to the Headmaster then slipped around Umbrdige to the large door. I could hear her growling under her breath as I left.

Umbridge was goign to get what's coming to her, I swear it.

 **-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-tc-**

The corridors were practically empty due to it being after hours. I could still feel the burning in my fingertips. It was starting to become a problem, though I had taken my potion earlier. That could mean the potion is starting to weaken. Severus will have to brew something stronger as long as I'm around the students.

I did not know Umbridge would make my heritage flare so strongly. It was unsettling.

"Talis!"

Stifling a sigh, I halted in my prowling and turned to the student calling my name. There was no one there. I shrugged my shoulders, shorting with irritation, thinking it was one of the pictures playing around. I continued on.

"Please wait." The voice seemed closer, but when I looked over my shoulder I could not see anyone. Then I saw the air shift a bit. A few moments later, Harry's head materialized out of thin air. I blinked at the floating head. This had to be a trick, or Harry splinched himself something fierce. Bright green eyes blinked at me. "Are you okay?"

I blinked back. "This has to be a dream. Where's the rest of you?"

"Oh. Sorry." The air swirled again, then a silvery cloak covered in some knind of ruins appeared, as did the rest of my boyfriend. He draped the cloak over his arm. "Invisibility cloak," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"What are you doing out so late?" I asked, trying to disguise my astonishment with gruffness.

Harry just looked at me. "Probably the same reason you are," he said.

"Oh. You're comtemplating on how to kill the toad, too? Nice."

"Har. Har."

"Seriously, though, what are you doing up so late?"

Harry looked up and down the hallway. There wer very few porttrait hanging in this particular corridor, and they were fast asleep. I could not scent any teachers or students. He glanced at a small alcove not far from us, covered in shadows. With a come hither motion, he scurried into the darkness. I willingly followed.

"You were in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, weren't you?" Harry asked.

I sat down on the low padded bench. "Yes," I answered as he sat down next to me. He pressed against my side, leaning his forehead against my neck. I breathed in his scent. "It was about Umbridge."

"Will Professor Dumbeldore sack her?"

"There's no way." I turned my head to kiss the top of his. "She was placed here by the Ministry; the only ones who can remove her are the ones who placed her here." I reached out and took his hand in mine. "She's using her Ministry power to gain control of this place."

"That explains all the decrees."

"Yes." I remembered what Pomona said. "Professort Trelawney seems to be drinking her sorrows away; Umbridge has her so on edge."

"She seemed to be a bit off in class."

"She's scared Umbridge is going to do something."

"Like what?"

I kissed the top of his head again. "Trelawney thinks she's going to be kicked out of Hogwarts."

Harry untucked himself to look me in the eye. "Can Umbrdige do that?"

"With the way she is taking control, I'm afraid that woman can do anything."

The younger teen sighed softly. "Trelawney may be a crazy bat, but I don't want to see her gone."

"Nor do I. The cschool would not be the same without her." I gently nuzzled my nose against his. "The other professors do not like her. McGonagall was about to pop a furball." I chuckled quietly at that mental image, though it seemed a bit gross.

Harry hummed in amusement.

I smiled at him before claimed his mouth with mine. Harry sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth for my invading tongue, which did not waste a moment. Within a few minutes I had him breathless, panting and almost mewling for more.

"You need to get back to your dormitory, before we get caught."

"But, Talis . . ."

I shut him up with another peck on the mouth. "Come by my room tomorrow night." I flashed a mischievous grin.


End file.
